The Darkness Adopting Me
by dracohermionelover19
Summary: What would happen if Hermione's whole life was a lie? What if the people that she loved want to kill her, and her old enemies were now her only family. Will she end up liking it? Will she turn against her loved ones? Will she fall in love all the while... Can she? or Does she love the wrong man?
1. Secrets Revealed

_Chapter 1~ The Darkness Adopting Me _

I sat curled up in my favorite chair, deep in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Like most other days, I was reading one of my many favorite books _Hogwarts A History. _The fire was crackling and the room was mostly empty. Harry and Ron were finishing up there potion's report on _Veritaserum_, which I finished days ago, when suddenly Collin Creevey stumbled in with a small piece of parchment in his small hand. He ran over to us, out of breath, and nervously handed me the note.

He then said "Dumbledore gave this to me and told me to give it to you, he said that it was urgent" he then scrambled up the stairs without another word.

I looked down at my boys and they both gave me identical questioning looks, I shrugged my shoulders and started to open the folded piece of parchment. In elegant yet rushed looking script it read '_Hermione, please come to my office immediately, Alone.'_

I thought this request was strange but still followed it knowing Dumbledore would never have me do anything that would cause me danger. And so I quickly folded that note and stuck it in my book, and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. I looked down at Ron and Harry's still questioning faces "He wants me to go to his office" I said. I could see that the boys were about to question me so I added "I have no Idea why, but just dont worry about me, ill be back in a few minutes im sure" and with that I left them.

As I sprinted to his office, I could see the sun had just set and the sky was now a deep navy blue, with few twinkling stars in the sky. The wind whipped by me as I run as fast as my little legs would carry me. The second I approached the beautiful statue and spoke of as many different wizarding candies as possible, when finally the statue started to slowly creep up into stairs. I lightly jumped up onto the staircase as it pulled me up and up to a big wooden door with two torches flaming on the side. I approached to the door slowly suddenly unaware of why I was so nervous. I brought my small, slightly shaking fist, to knock three times on the door. I then heard Dumbledore's magical voice say "Come in my dear." I opened the big door, slightly hiding behind it, and the new sight before my eyes astounded me.

I had never seen Dumbledore's office like this. The calm head master sat at his desk certainly not looking as scared as I was. Many comfortable cushiony chairs, in the form of a semicircle facing his desk. Seated in the chairs were many elegant older looking wizards, and from what I knew, were all Death Eaters. I looked up to Dumbledore about to question him when he calmly put a finger up and said " Just sit, Ms. Granger and I will be sure to explain all those questions that I'm sure are rambling around in that brilliant mind of yours."

I walked up to the one empty seat directly in front of Dumbledore. I felt his voice comforting me as soon as he spoke " ah I do believe so introductions are in order" he then got out of his seat and elegantly walked to me and reached his hand out I grasped it and he gently pulled me up onto my feet book still tucked under my other arm. We walked down the line of men to my left to have reached the last man. He was very handsome, with dark mysterious features, deep almost black eyes, and beautiful high cheek bones. Dumbledore released my hand and the man grabbed it a minute later. He slowly brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. I was extremely shocked to say the least. "Hermione," Dumbledore spoke ", this is Mr. Zabini, Blaise Zabini's father."

then spoke, his deep Italian accented, matching his son's "it's a pleasure to finally meet you" I smiled the most polite smile I could come up with knowing I had just shook a Death Eaters hand. Dumbledore then pushed me along to the line. "This is Mr. Goyle, Gregory Goyle's father." My hand again got kissed gently.

He just nodded this time, as I smiled back. The same thing happened as I formally met Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Flint, Mr. Higgs, and Mr. Pucey. Finally I came to the last two men. One of which was possible one of the most handsome men I have ever laid my eyes on. He had dark butterscotch colored hair, high elegant cheekbones, pale flawless skin, and the most beautiful light blue eyes. I then automatically knew whom he was, Theodore Nott's father.

Theodore Nott was one of the only Slytherin boys that didn't speak a harsh word about how I am a '_filthy Mudblood'_. Theodore was MY partner for most projects in our classes, and I deeply respect him, in fact if I must admit I do have quite the crush on him, but honestly how could help it as he looks every bit like his father. When I approached Mr. Nott he looked me up and down slowly a breathtaking smirk on his face all the while, when finally he smiled brightly and said "Ms. Granger it's a pleasure to meet the amazing girl that my son just rants over, that every says has this great mind, even great enough for my son, yes it is definitely my greatest pleasure to meet you." He then grabbed my hand and kissed it letting his lips linger a second longer. As I smiled back about to move on to the last Death Eater, I swear I saw him wink at me but shook it off.

Finally coming to the last man, I got a shiver down my spine seeing that cruel smirk, his whitish pale skin, sharp clean face, brilliantly bright blue eyes, and that long pale blonde hair. There before me was the one and only Lucius Malfoy. One of the few people I loathed more so than his son, but the only reason for that was because he caused his son to be this much of a monster and causing his son to hate and torcher me day after day, demanding his son to follow the man he were most afraid of. But then again so were all the other men in this room, save Dumbledore, and as much as I hate to admit it none of their sons deserves something as bad as that, I can't imagine following every command that is given by the man that scares that living day lights out of you, that causing you nightmare months after you have seen him. All those men are changing and deciding their sons futures without their say it in, and all those poor boys can't do a thing about it, but the worst thing is neither can their fathers.

So as I stared in those cold eyes of Lucius I puckered up my most sly sneer. "Finally Ms. Granger, I do believe that you and Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, have meet." Dumbledore then spoke. I simply nodded my head and without letting Lucius say a word I slowly walked back to my seat and sat right in it staring straight forward. Dumbledore then sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him and started to speak in a calm yet saddened voice "Now let's get to the of the reason why we are all here tonight." The room seemed to go complete quite, as if I huge deep dark secret was about to be revealed, like after a great man's death and nobody has the courage so say or do anything because there to saddened and shocked. I could now here the strong wind outside, like a wolf howling into the full moon, like how every night brings something different and how we can only take and appreciate every night as it is or else we will only except the same thing and the next will catch us off guard. I looked at the ground. I could feel most every body's eyes now on me.

"Hermione," Dumbledore spoke in the most comforting soft noise I had ever heard. I looked up and saw those bright twinkling blue eyes piercing deep into my soul ", your parents are …_dead_."


	2. The Unspoken Truth

_Chapter 2~ The Darkness Adopting Me _

All of a sudden my world crashed all around me. My floor disappeared from my shaking feet, sending me deeper into my own living nightmare. And my every breath seemed to trap me, suffocating and chocking me. My whole life now had _no_ purpose, because in that flash of a second, my life my torn away from my ever so strong grip I had built on it.

I felt my eyes watered without me knowing slow tear trickled down my face, as I thought about what was left for me, _ Nothing._ I didn't feel the need to do or say anything, but the one thing that kept me going was my _Courage. _So I looked into those sparkling blue eyes and for the first time I saw regret in them, why, well that I may never know. " Darling Hermione I am so deeply sorry I cannot express my sorrow and pain for you, but sadly I cannot undo what the past has done this time around." I understood every word he said but didn't want to believe them.

"How?" was all I replied back I then heard my voice crack and shake and felt tears pore from my depressed brown eyes, drenching my soft cheeks. Dumbledore took a deep breath and said "A muggle car accident, unfortunately there was a drunken drive, the man was driving on the wrong side of the rode and sadly your father did not have enough time to get out of the way. Both of your parents were killed immediately." Hearing the words that my parents were dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it, caused me to break right there in front of nine grown men, that were giving me all there sympathy, but I did not care for one fraction of it.

Dumbledore stood and walked over to me and slowly rapped his long warm arms, I slowed my head into his chest and wept and wept. ' _NO_' I kept on yelling into his robes, crying on about how this couldn't be real, how this is just a dream, how they were all lying to her just to cause her pain. " Shhhhh, hush now child….this will all be over in the blink of an eye, the breaking of a heart… they loved you, and they always will… there are only gone in memory, but never will they leave us in spirit… were all here for you, Dear…" Dumbledore kept repeating things like that over and over as I uncontrollably sobbed into his warm embrace.

And after what felt like years, I finally can to my proper senses and looked up at him and said "What am I going to do, I mean I have no family left, and I have no clue where to go to, or who.." all these new questions started rumbling up in my head.

As Dumbledore slowly sat me back in my chair and walked up to his desk he said "Well that's what we are all here for," as he nodded in a gesture to all the other men. ", you see Hermione there are some deeply scaring and emotional things that were left out of your left, and under this point did I, we, have the power to tell you." He slowly reached into his desk and pulled out a extremely large folder bulging from the top. This drew all my attention to it. " Now Hermione you must understand that what I am about to tell you is only for your own safety and we would never do anything to harm you or put you in any kind of danger, but you must know this information, so we can keep you in as much of a safe environment as possible. Everything thing I am about to tell you have to stay between our ears and our ears only, do you understand, No telling Mr. Weasley, and certainly NO telling Mr. Potter, understood?" I don't think I have ever seen him in such an anxious mood, yet be so calm. But all that out of the way I vastly shook my head, eager yet a little frightened to hear the news.

"Well then Hermione I must have your undivided attention, because what I am about to tell you can NEVER, be repeated." Again I nodded my head, my curls bouncing up and down. Dumbledore then reached down and scooped up his wand and whispered so weird French-sounding words and a sort of sheer light blue blanket shot out of his wand and covered all of us, making me feel as if I was in a bubble. Everybody sort of sat back as if they were about to hear a long story. "Let's begin, now Hermione the day you were born way the day that everybody we so dearly excited, Dark and Light side, and the reason for that is The Dark Side to deeply worship and praise you, The Light Side to hunt and kill you."

My eyes budged to about the size of a buldger. Was I shocked? Um yes to say the absolute minimum, but eager to keep listening. "and as I promised, I must answer those question, now the reason why the reason why The Dark Side wanted to worship you was because both of your parents were perhaps one of the most respected and powerful people in the world." He held up a finger in seeing my confusion. "Now, your parents that you grew up with and loved, and whom were both muggle dentists, yes there not actually your birth parents. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Granger adopted you, when your real parents died, and you were put in a muggle orphanage, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were never able to conceive a child, and after months and months of miscarriages, they gave up all hope and resigned to adoption. And they day that they went to the orphanage, was the day you were placed in. As soon as they saw that adorable child place in that tiny crib they fell in love." He took a pause, to let all this information sink in. Disbelief was the first thing that ran through my head. "And how do you know this?" I asked.

I few men chuckled at my cocky tone." The reason I know this is because, I was there the day you were adopted, now to answer that question I must go back a little and describe some, as I have seem to have gotten ahead of myself. You see, your birth parents names were, Eliana Rosemary Chandler-Buchanon, and Anthony Mason Buchanon, both a dashing couple, had elegant, rich looks. Both came from rich, powerful, pureblood families. Both graduated top students of there year, your mother from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and your father here at Hogwarts, and was good friends with most every man sitting in this room. They were unstoppable fighters, had cunning minds, and together made a unstoppable couple," he stood up and handed me five photos.

I timidly grabbed them and looked through them. The first being of a beautiful, no beautiful doesn't even cut it, women, she was averagely tall, had long stunningly blonde hair, soft pale facial features with high cheekbones, rosy cheeks and lips, and the most gorgeous captivating blue eyes. She was wearing a silk blue Beauxbatons uniform, and looked about my age. This photo made my eyes start me water as she was waving and blushed as wind blew her hair back. The next photo was a very tall man with stunning looks, and a muscly body form. He was a little tan and have flawless skin, with freckles dashed everywhere about his face. He had dark brown, almost black, hair. And again had the most beautiful stunning blue eyes. In this photo he had a Slytherin uniform on and was holding a broomstick, he winked and then, possibly more skillfully than Harry, took off flying in the air. The next photo was them together, there was so much love and affection in their eyes that I could hardly look away, both looked about the same age as me, he had his arms wrapped around her lovingly and gave her neck and light peck of affection, causing her to blush, and then her rubbed his hands up and down her stomach causing me to look at them, I then saw that her stomach was lightly bulging as she must have been pregnant at that time, I stared at her stomach shocked at the thought that I was in there, this caused a single tear to slowly roll down my face. So I swiped it away and moved on to the next one. It was tiny baby girl wrapped up in a light pink blanket with soft almost black hair and bright blue eyes, she was smiling and then yawned as she got picked up by a nurse and was placed in my mother's arms, as she happily grabbed the baby and cuddled her with the most broad smile on her face and tears rolling down it, my father then appeared the same expression on his face, and the happiness on both of their face looked like it would be banished even with a Avada Kedavra. and I started to hiccup and cry and I realized that, that baby was me and just how much they loved me. And the last photo was my mother and father on a huge beg, with my mother holding me and whispering the most loving things to me as my father held me and my mother stroking my hair and smiling.

I looked up from the photos and smiled and whipped away my tears once again, Dumbledore smiled back at me and began talking "You keep those, and just remember that they had no chose in giving you up. Now where was I, ah yes. Ok so, the day you were born, you parents were overjoyed, and even more so for the next two days, but you see, on your third day something terrible happened, something not even I nor the dark lord could stop, you see in the Buchanon Manor on that day, and group of members of the Order of the Phoenix broke into the Manor, they were Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, and a few others, if I remember correctly. They all wanted to kill you and your parents. The reason being that, the Dark Lord had only months before killed the Mr. and Mrs. Potter and so it was said that the Dark Lord wanted to get his hands on you and use you as a weapon, as he believed that you would be very powerful coming from the parents you did. And so the Men in the Order wanted revenge to kill The Dark Lords main weapon as he did the same. And that day a killing curse shot out of Alastor Moody's wand and killed both your parents. They left after that, not seeing you as you were at in the nursery. The next day your parents were found and your Godparents had taken you, and I went to seek them out. When I found them I told them about how you were in grave danger, and how if we put you in a muggle orphanage and sent you to Hogwarts how you would be safe with me, they imminently handed you over not wanting you to be in any type of danger. And that was the day I placed you in the orphanage." I slowly took in all that information, and asked "who are my Godparents?"

Just in that moment to my right I heard a deep voice say "I am" My head shot over and saw that it was Mr. Nott who had said it, with a smile on his face. I was now used to all the shock as next another voice said "Yes he is your Godfather and your Godmother is my wife" again I saw that Lucius Malfoy had said. I thought about his wife and how I had never met her but heard of her and how she came from the Black family. "Oh." Was all I could say in response.

I looked up to Dumbledore as if he would take this awkward pause off my shoulders. And he did "Yes, Hermione they are both your Godparents and as proper Godparents, you must go live with them."


	3. Beauty Unraveled

_Author's Note- Hi Guys! OK so i just wanted to say, thank you ALL SO MUCH for Reading and definitely for Reviewing, you cant believe how much it makes my day! and if any of you think that this isn't going moving on fast enough, then i can PROMISE ya'll some 'action' in the next chapters, i just didn't want to under explain. and one last thing, for any of you thank think this is going to be a Harry bashing story, it most certainly isn't going to be, i adore the character and would never do such a thing! __but anyways here another chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it, and please keep Reading and Reviewing, i LOVE it. :) _

_Chapter 3 ~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

"Um, oh what?" Was the best answer I could come up with, that, was the best answer that the _Great-Gryffindor-Princess- know-it-all-that-just-cant-seem-to-shut-her-big-ol'-pie-hole-of-a-mouth _could come up with_. _This night is seriously the craziest thing I have ever witnessed, well other than a three-headed dog, or a giant spider, or a half man half horse, or a dragon, or a friendly giant, that admired me, or a werewolf...well maybe it wasn't ,_the _craziest things per se.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and said "Yes, yes, I know the monstrous news that has been told to you this evening, but I am pleased to say that I only have a few more things that have to be told to you before, you can make your depart from me. The first will be where we left off; you will be living in the Malfoy Manor."

I didn't even give him a second to explain himself before I exploded on him "WHAT?! No, nope, no way. I am not going to live with the man that I grew up hating, a man that works for this cruel person that wants me and my best friends dead. And no way a I ever going to live in peace with that _thing _he calls his son. His son has harassed me for half my life, scolding me for something I had NO control over, bashing me and telling me my existence is a waste of this world, and don't even get me started on all his friends."

I heard Lucius' brutal and rude voice then slither into the conversation "I don't expect you to adore my son, but to simply leave the past in the past, and I know all those things he has done to you, but he was just-"

Those words got me so mad I didn't even process the words before speaking them "Oh no! Now don't you butt in trying to defend you son, when you don't even know half of it, my whole life I have been taunted and mocked, I have felt so _worthless, _so _filthy_ and _ashamed _to just be breathing, most days I did believe in your sons words, I cried myself to sleep those nights. _Most_ of your sons," I now gestured to the men sitting next to me ", have made me feel so bad, and you all had the harm in making them do such things, they didn't have to be this way, but with your help, oh-ho thy turned out just dandy."

Dumbledore then took over seeing my anger rise and rise, "Calm down, Hermione, these men don't have the power for the sons doings, but they do have the power to influence them, although I doubt that any of these men would purposely harm an innocent child , or even influence so." The men now nodded in agreement. "Now, continuing, you will live with the Malfoy family, in safety, there you will be trained in Occlumency, Legilimency, Dueling with the Dark Art, and how to properly fight. You will be trained in this so you can be prepared when the war does occur."

"Excuse me sir, but the war?" I said in deep confusion.

"Oh yes the war, you see my dear, the word is out that you are still alive and the Order wants to finish you, once and for all. And as much as I have tried to stop this, it is impossible. You see the Order is planning your death very carefully and nobody can prevent it so, the only thing left for us to do is train you as much as we can before the war. No one knows when or where it will occur but the best we can do is brace ourselves, and hope that lightness will shine down on us. Now I have been told that the Dark Lord, is searching for you also, and so you will do your best to fight him off and not join his side but you can only do so to a point, and at that point I want you to remember that you are a brave, brilliant, young lady and never forgot where your heart truly is." Dumbledore said peacefully with a smile on his face.

I understood most every word he said but still had a boatload of questions "Well, sir wont people recognize me when I'm out in public, and like what will happen is a Member of the Order sees me, or the Dark Lord?"

He smiled a brilliant smile and spoke "Ah, such a bright child. But the answer is, when I came and brought you to the orphanage, right before I did so I placed a '_latentes pulchritudine' _spell on you which hides ones beauty in return of another. I placed this on you so that the Order members, or the Dark Lord, couldn't find you by looks. And now I can take the spell off of you and you will look as you were born but sixteen years later." He stood up and glided over to me and I got out of my seat. He cleared his voice and said "Are you sure you're ready?" I nodded my head, my heart pounding, and then raised his wand and spoke the words '_reversus de forma__' ._A light yellow form shot out of his wand and to the top of my head, it then drench me from head to toe running chills up and down my spine. I felt myself grow three or four more inches bringing me to about 5' 9" , my arms stretched and got skinnier as did my fingers, and my legs got a whole lot longer and skinnier, and now took up more than two thirds of my body,not that i was complaining. All the men, including Dumbledore gasped or shot in a breath, at my beauty. Dumbledore then reached behind him a grabbed a mirror off his desk, and handed it to me. I hesitantly grabbed it, and brought it up to view my face.

My skin was a deathly pale shade, but beautifully flawless. I had a small button nose. There were light brown freckles dusted all across my nose and cheekbones that you could only see if you were very close to me. I had my mother's high cheekbones and were kissed with a pretty Carnation pink color, and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. My lips were small yet pouty, and a flattering Brink pink color. I had both my parents' brilliantly bright Celeste blue eyes, and long dark eye lashes. I smiled and saw a set of perfect bright white, straight teeth shining back at me. My hair was a dark Auburn brown, like my father, that was pin straight and down to my last rib. I reached over my shoulder to feel it and it was softer than silk and brilliantly shinny, which was a weird feeling as I was never even able to run my fingers through my hair without them getting tangled in, but this was like stroking satin. I looked down at my body and saw that my skirt was a little too short for my liking, because my legs had grown so much, and my sweater was now tight on my bust, which I now had some of, and loose on my waist which had shrunken a bit. I now look _pretty_, my whole life I've strived to just be the best I can be, and as satisfying as that was, I've always looked at other girls with envy, and wished i could be just a little _pretty._ I then spoke, and my voice was shocking to even me, it was light and sweet, almost musical, like light bells ringing "So this is what I would look like?" I asked.

Dumbledore, whom seemed to me the one person not staring at me, spoke "Yes, it seems you have your father's height and hair, and your mothers elegant veela looks." And then it hit me, my mother went to Beauxbatons, so she was obviously a veela, and therefore made me half veela. Judging by when the Beauxbatons girls were here, meant not only was I going to be getting loads of more looks from just everybody but males, ohh great, my whole life no body has even second glanced at me and now I was going to be stared down by ever male I met, _G__reat._ "Now I only have one or two more things to tell you, then you can be on your way. So now that you cannot be recognized, you must use your birth name, which is Rosemary Catherine Buchanon. You must use this name and give no hints that you even know whom Hermione Granger is, and if anyone asks, you were going to Beauxbatons until your parents recently died and you went to live with your godparents. And Ms. Buchanon, I will be owling you, letting you know, what the Order is planning." He came close to me and raised my chin to force me to stare him in the eyes, and he whispered these words." Lastly my dear, remember who you truly are, skin and looks are _nothing_ compared to what in the inside, and I know that you are a wonderful, bright, beautiful girl, and no matter what, you will always be that way. I will always be there for you, no matter _what _happens to you." Tears, again for about the fifth time tonight were slowly trailing down my soft porcelain face, I nodded to him and whispered "I know." And then he pulled me softly into his robes for a tight embrace, I squeezed him with all my might, and inhaled his soft deep sweet sent. I will never forget this night I told myself, and then released him and he whipped away my tears and I smiled.

We then turned around to face the men, and I saw that most of them had sympathy in their eyes. "Now Rosemary," I couldn't believe the shock that my new, or old I guess, name gave me ", you must go get Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Mr. Flint, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Pucey, and Mr. Higgs from the Slytherin dormitories since none of these men can be seen, in the castle, and because nobody knows you I will give you a note." As he began to climb back up to his desk I began to panic and said "But Professor, Why are they coming, and what am I supposed to do with my studies?" my voice caught me off guard.

But this time it wasn't Professor. Dumbledore to answer me, it was Mr. Malfoy "Well, Ms. Buchanon " That damn name ", the boys always spend most nights at the Malfoy Manor and as much as this will be effecting you it will be effecting them the same, and about the studies all you children will be taught by a professional professor, we always use for the boys during the summer. So yes, the boys are ready know all about this and should be expecting you." It's like he read my mind.

I nodded my head as Dumbledore said "Now, I trust you know where the Slytherin Common rooms from all your, adventures, with Mr. Potter and Weasley." I grabbed the note that was in his out stretched hand and said " Just about, I know the gist of it, im sure I'll be alright" he nodded in approval, and said "Alright but just remember NO wandering the castle to see a certain people, I know your aching for them right now but you just can't at this moment." I nodded a sorrow nod egar to get out of this room.

Once I closed the old oak door behind me, started to walk a slow pace, not entirely eager to get back to that room. It felt weird, having such long legs and being now averagely tall for my age instead of short. Cold breezes blew in, sending goose bumps up and down my now long exposed legs. It was extremely too quiet for my liking. Only a few troches were lit giving the long, cold corridors a dark and gloomy look. I went down and down stair cases to the dungeons where I had only been a few times. I slowed my pace to walking, the only noises that were heard were the sound of my deep heavy heaving breathes and my small plain black ballet flats tapping on the cold stone floor. I reached the huge Slytherin portrait of a large dark slithering, slimy, snake sleeping. I cleared my throat nervously and then realized that I don't know the password but it was too late, as I had already awoken the portrait. I then heard it speak for the first time "Hmm, what do we have here." As it eyed me up and down slowly, as I squirmed under its eyes ", a delicioussss young lady, I don't get sssso many of thosssse now a day." I shivered a bit and then said in a small yet very sweet and innocent voice "Um I was just wondering if I could get into the Slytherin Common Room?" The portrait immediately looked letdown but said "Well im going to need the passssword" and now im screwed, I unfolded the note to see if it had the password on it, which it didn't to my disappointment but it did give me the permission to get in, and after showing the portrait it gave me one more hard look down before, swigging the creaking portrait.

As soon as it opened I took a deep breath and stepped in. you know when everybody always talks about the Slytherin Common Room they describe it as creepy and crawly, and a room where your nightmares take place, and you know what, that is exactly correct. The room had a dark, greenish glow hanging over it. With a cold stone walls and huge ceilings, with the windows going from the top to bottom of the room. All of the furniture was dark with black wood desks, leather couches, and many shelves filled with creepy potions and objects. There were roaring fires and large book shelves, but even those didn't comfort me. I saw to two stone arch ways and decided that the left was the boys, as the Gryffindor's was. I creep up the stair to see a long dark hall way filled with fifteen or sixteen black door, and cold silver old fashion key hole door handles.

I lightly walked down the hallway stopping at a door mid hallway and reached out to put my hand on the door handle and then silently opened the door a crack and stuck my head in and was relieved, to see very small boys sleeping soundlessly in their own beds, at least now I knew that I chose the right archway. I tried about three more doors, having the same results. Then I came to the door farthest down the hallway and quietly opened the door, I saw a bunch of grown boys that sat together on a couch, I noticed that this room was a lot more different than all the others, this one was a lot more fancy and expense, with bigger beds and more space. I then saw a head of platinum blonde hair and realized I choose the right door this time. All the boys I sought out for, were sitting there on expensive leather couch or chair, deep in discussion.

I stepped a bit in further and Blaise Zabini, saw me, he stared at my beauty for a couple of seconds, mouth wide open, and then he hit Adrian Pucey's shoulder, as he looked up I blushed a deep rose color, and he then cleared his throat. All their heads immediately shot up, so fast I think I heard a few cracks, all of their eyes were wide. Everything went silent, no one dared to speak. It stayed that way until I said " Uh, um im here to bring all of you to Professor. Dumbledore's office." They all looked shocked or mesmerized by me, and I bashed my new veela body and voice, and desperately prayed for my old Plain Jane body back, as I pulled on my skirt as if it would somehow make it longer. Some of them just kept staring at me, and some came back to their senses.

Then a couple boys, that I recognized as Malfoy, Zabini, Pucey, and Theodore Nott, stood up and Malfoy said "Granger..?" in a astounded voice. "Or I guess your Rosemary now?" I blushed, and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, as I quickly nodded and looked down. Malfoy and Theo walked over to me and stared at me for a moment and then, Theodore, in his deep voice said " I can't believe it's actually you Rose, after all those year of hoping to finally meet you, and then to be told that you were right under my nose all that time." He then stepped forward and embraced me, I leaned into his touch and inhaled his sent, as I was immediately light headed by it, it smelt of a deep musk, like the warm pavement after a rainstorm, and mint, and a deep dark forest, or a new book in the library. That was the best thing I have possibly ever smelt, and I would bet if I had a Love Potion right now, it would smell exactly like _him._ When we broke apart I looked deep into his dark Carolina blue eyes and saw nothing but beauty. After he stepped away I got tight, caring hugs from the rest of the boys, most awkward, as i noticed most didnt even compare by scent to Theodore. And then they all grabbed there trunks, which were all stacked and ready in the corner, and They all put on dark, expensive looking cloaks. Theodore stepped forward and motioned me forward. It was still weird to see the boys that harassed me half my life, now respecting me, and acting like nothing happened in the past.

I walked in the front of the boys, complete self-conscious on what they were doing behind me, as they quietly chattered. But as I walked I did noticed how I now seemed to glide and was graceful, and balletic. I also noticed how my hips seemed to sway, and how my skirt swished around my legs. Instead of my usual clumsily trotting and stumbled along the halls. We eventually made it back to the staircase as it tumbled upward. As I came across the big oak door for the second time that night, I fisted my long piano fingers together and lightly knocked on the door. I heard men's deep chuckling stop and a voice say "Come in." and I pushed the door open, and walked in, all eight Slytherin boys strolling in behind me.

I walked farther in and saw that all the men had there cloaks on also and were standing around Dumbledore's fireplace. "We all ready?" Mr. Malfoy asked firmly, I looked and saw all the boys nod. The men now looked at me and I then looked at Dumbledore, who opened his arms and stepped forward and I rushed into them, my long dark brown hair flowing behind me. I trembled in his embraced as I cried one last time and then took a deep breath, and looked into his beautiful Turquoise eyes. He smled that brilliant smile and said "Just remember, your heart will forever be on the inside and nothing on the outside will ever matter. And whomever you may be, in the near future, whatever path you decide to take, I will always be there for you." I smiled back at him and gave him one more long comforting embrace, before letting go and backing up. I turned around and Mr. Nott said "You ready, Rosemary?" I nodded my bravest nod and he smiled at me and continued to say "Alright then will be flooing to the Malfoy Manor." As all the boys stepped forward and successfully did it and all the other men followed their sons I looked back ad it was my turn, I saw Dumbledore wink at me and smile, I turned around grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped in and yelled '_Malfoy Manor_' as I threw the powder down.

I soon stumbled out of a clean extremely large marble fireplace, and seconds before my face was about to smash into the shiny black and white checkered marble floor, a strong pair of hands caught me and pulled me into the strong arms. I looked into the face of my savior to see the gorgeous face of Mr. Theodore Nott, I shyly smiled as I loved the way his strong arms felt around me, and I smelt his intoxicating scent drift into my awaiting nostrils. I said a quite 'Thank you' and was released, the second I did so I was embraced yet again by six or seven, slender arms and squealing, gorgeous, pureblood women. Soon after most of them back off of me, and only one was left she fully rapped her arms around me, and she smelt so nice ,like jasmine and lavender, and that last sent that ever mother just sort of had. I felt so comforted be her arms, and yet I didn't even know who she was, but she felt so familiar, like I had felt her many times before. I heard a elegant, light, pretty voice, drift into my ears. " I have waited years and agonizing years just to see you again, and now that I have you it feels like a dream come true, that no one can take away from me." And then I felt not only my eyes drip tears again, but I felt another splash onto my sweater. I looked up to see a stunningly gorgeous face perhaps the most beautiful, if not for my own mother, and then I looked into her deep Cyan colored eyes. And could help but break down right in front of all those people in a loving womens arms.


	4. Whispers On Skin

___Author's Note- I just wanted to say Thank ALL of you so so so much, for all of the reviews, I am super tired considering its 2:36_ a.m.___ here in Ireland, and yeah all I've done all day is type and eat a bowl of grapes, and listen to the song 'your song' by Elton John on repeat ... i feel so Uber accomplished . i probably look like a blasted idiot right now considering i have a bandage on my pointer finger and, i realized that my pinky finger sticks up when i type and I've been typing for so long that it hurt so badly that i just duck taped it to my ring finger. OH and some of you think that this might be a Theo and Hermione, but it TOTALLY ISN'T, this is a 100% Dramione, just trying to get Malfoy jealous a bit is all. So yeah here's another chapter that i oh-so slaved over for you, anyways ENJOY! _

_Chapter 4 ~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

I don't have the slightest clue, who was holding me, but I do know that she was one of the most comforting people in the world. She held me tight against her chest; she slowly stroked my hair and whispered comforting things to me, about how she could never loose me again, and how this was one of the best nights of her life, and she told me not to cry as she was here for me, but as she said this she continued to silently weep, a broad smile on her face all the while. After what felt like hours she pulled away from me, and held me arms width away from me, she stared me up and down and said " You look just like you mother, sadly you've got you darn father's hair," some of the men yelled in protest that my father hair was great and delightful and such ",but you are so beautiful, looks like you've inherited you mother's veela heritage. Now I'm sure you have been told but I am your Godmother, and as i promise to your parents I will love and protect you, as if you were a child of my own." Ah, so this was my Godmother, this was the famous Narcissa Malfoy; this was the women, sister, to the famous Bellatrix Lestrange, and the lovely Andromeda Tonks, and it was weird because she looked like both and acted like both also. She pulled me in for one more long tight hug and then passed me onto the other women that eagerly had their arms out stretched, I then hugged Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Pucey, Mrs. Flint, Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Goyle, and Mrs. Higgs all of them crying and hugging me desperately, I did notice that I wasn't introduced to Theodore's mother though, i'd have to act about that later. All the women started fawning over me, adoring me and all. I started feeling drowsy, most likely from all that has happened tonight. My eye lids slowly started to droop and before I could help myself I let out a big yawn, and quickly made an attempt to hid it. But it was too late as Narcissa had already noticed.

Narcissa quickly shushed everyone and said in a clam sweet voice "Rosemary, you've had a very hard night, why don't you have the boys escort you to your bedroom" she said this then stepped forward and grabbed a long silky lock of my hair, and stroked it, she pulled me in for one more long loving hug. She turned to the boys and said in a sweet yet informative voice "Now, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise, why don't you please show Rosemary to her room, considering you know where it is the best, and leave her to get some rest." The boys nodded and stepped forward. Theodore waked over to me, and just like before, and then Malfoy went on my other side, Blaise on his other side. And we started down a hallway.

The Malfoy Manor was _huge_, possibly bigger than Hogwarts, with giant ceilings, but was weird as there were two or three more floors on top of that. There were shiny yet old French floor to ceiling windows, with heavy dark colored velvet curtains on either side. Every now and then there would be a small table with an old rusty candle holder, which provided the only light in the hallway which was, very minimal, considering the time of night it was. As we turned hallway after hallway, I began to feel like Alice in Wonderland, like the walls never changed. But they came across one hallway that caused me, to side step a bit closer to Malfoy, unpurposely of course. There were possibly hundreds of portraits of fancy, rich, elegant looking Purebloods. I expected them to curse and spat at me because of my blood statues, like Mrs. Black did, but I then remembered my true blood statues. Most of the women smiled politely, some talking to the boys, and most of the men stared or gasped at me, as others politely bowed their head. After what felt like walking through a maze, up and down stairs left and right turns down halls. We came across a hall and at the end of it was a set of fancy pure white, doors with shiny silver French door handle.

Malfoy stepped forward and gently opened the door. The second I stepped in I was in shocked. The room was possibly the biggest room I had ever seen and yet it was so cozy, and so _me_, like they could have read my mind while they were designing the room. The walls were painted a light Orchid purple color. With ceilings that seemed to go up to the heavens. Directly in front of the door is a tall ginormous pure white French bed, it had a fluffy duvet colored a beautiful lavender that was neatly pulled back to reveal a darker shade lavender silk sheets, and there were many pillows neatly sorted, ad a thick white fuzzy blanket folded at the bottom. Too each side of the bed was a little white bedside table, one of which had a lovely pot of purple roses in a crystal vase and a box of tissues in a fancy silver cover; the other had a few thick books and a little wooden box. Directly above the bed was a huge, giant crystal chandelier, with hundreds of candles flickering, giving the room a very pretty shiny glow, a childish spark in me wanted to swing back and froth on it, i wonder if Malfoy had ever wanted to, or maybe he has already. On the wall above my bed was a medium-sized mirror. Farther left two the bed was a floor to ceiling French windows, with a window seat, with pillows and another thick white blanket, and flowy sheer purple and white curtains. Next to the window was an old Hollywood looking vanity, on it was a sliver vanity tray with eight or nine very rich and fancy looking perfumes, down to the pump and all, and next to that was a smaller silver box engraved with vines and flowers. On the wall to my left were two doors and in the middle on each was a simple little white wooden table with a vase of some purple flowers that I couldn't recognize, above it was a large oval shaped mirror. Next to the left door was a big sized bookshelf, filled with older and new books, I was itching to just go grab one and snuggle up in the warm bed and slowly drift into sleep, this thought almost caused me to pass out on the floor right there. To the left of the bed was two big French doors, that lead to a balcony most likely, considering we were on the second floor, there were matching curtains on them. On the right wall was a crackling fire in a white marble fireplace with a mirror and another vase of those unknown flowers, mixed with the purple and white roses, purple carnations, Purple Orchids, and some Lavender if I was correct, on the mantle, and two pictures on either side of the mirror and flowers. I squinted my eyes a bit and saw that on the right side there was a different picture of my birth parents smiling and waving lovingly, and next to it was a picture of them lovingly holding me as a infant loving and looking at me and smiling . To the left side of the flowers was a sweet picture of my adoptive parents in a like-wise pose loving and holding each other, and next to it was again me as a infant held tightly in my mothers arms smiling back at my parents, seeing these made my heart swell and a tear slip and slide down my rosy cheek, but I whipped it away before I got embarrassed. In front on the fireplace was a set of a white small white French couch with plush purple pillows and a fuzzy matching blanket, matching chairs on either side, and in front of the couch was a white French coffee table with, yet another vase of beautiful lavender and, light and dark purple carnations. Next to that was a big white French desk with a small stack of fresh parchment, that I wished to go deeply inhale, in the center, next to it was a a pot of ink and a large expensive looking quill, on the left corner was a lit candle in a fancy glass holder and on the right was a vase of pretty purple Orchid flowers, and slightly to the left was an older looking leather bonded book, with a plain white rose sitting delicately in top. I took a set forward and felt a super soft, plush pure white carpet.

I walked over to the unknown flowers, between the two doors, and sniffed them; they smelt lovely like nothing I had ever smelt before, it was sweet yet fresh. My room was going to smell like a field of flowers, with all the flowers, not that I was complaining at all. I looked at the boys as they looked around like this room was no big deal and I asked them "Where did all these flowers come from, there so beautiful?" all the boys sort of strolled in now, and Malfoy came over to me and said "My Mum, she loves to garden and plant and all, so she picked some fresh from the garden specially for your arrival, I think those are Purple Freesia Flowers, there her favorite." As he picked one from the bunch and played with it a bit, then placed it behind my ear. I looked up at him prepared to curse at him, but something weird stopped me. I looked at his face and he had a soft smile on his face, it was… _different_ to not see his usual nasty smirk but a beautiful smile on his face instead, his eyes were very gentle, and instead of seeing the usual dark stormy steel blue color I now saw the prettiest shade of bright Maya blue. A strand a his stunning platinum blonde hair fell into his face, and I don't know if it was just seeing him like this for the first time or because I was just that tired from a long day, but I slowly reached my fingers up and brushed his hair behind his ear, and sort of rested my hand on the shell of his ear. You know another rumor that girls whisper around school is that Draco Malfoy's hair is like, touch Merlin right there, like touching a ray of sunlight, like being stung by a complete a total God, and you know what, they were right, _again_, I think I might have to start listening to this rumors. I quickly pulled my hand back as if I had been burnt by it, after I let it sit there for a couple of seconds. I looked around the room and saw that Blaise was checking out some girly magazines left neatly on the coffee table, and Theo was spraying and smelling all the perfumes making nasty, disapproving at some, and smiling and nodding his head, making a approving faces at others, so luckily nobody saw that little exchange.

I shyly peeked back up a Malfoy as he seemed to be just as shocked I did that, as I was. All of a sudden Theo yelled "Ah-ha! I have found it!" and held up a pinkish crystal bottle of perfume with a white tassely pump. Blaise whipped his head around, threw the magazines, wide eyed and said in a loudish voice "Great Merlin! Found what mate?" Malfoy then walked over to Theo and grabbed the bottle and read "_amour secret, _congrats mate, you found a bottle of perfume." Theo then promptly snatched it back and said "No, this one smells the best." He looked over to me and said "Only wear this one." I knew this wasn't a command, but yet I felt obliged to follow his order. He set it down and I tried to memorize what it looked like with all my might.

"So, thank you so much boys for this lovely tour, but I do believe if I don't get to that _amazingly_ comfortable looking bed any minute, I just might pass out cold on the floor." I said in a dramatic voice, resting the back of my hand on my forehead. They all bowed and Blaise said "Our pleasure Malady, and remember any time you need _anything_…at all, another personal tour, slaying of a dragon, just holler and we'll be here in the blink of an eye." Theo and Malfoy winked and they all bowed on last time, then left the room. The second they shut the door I let out a huge shuttering breath, alone at last. I used my common sense and realized that I was still fully clothed in my Gryffindor school uniform, and falling asleep in it wouldn't be the brightest idea. I opened one of the two doors near me and the one on the left was a huge, almost as big as the whole bedroom, bathroom. The walls were painted a light rich Buff color. High in the center of the room was about forty or fifty floating lit candles. In the center of the room was gold, detailed, more than twice the size of the one in the Prefects bathrooms, tub. There was another, gold, French vanity; left of the tub and to the right was a fancy toilet, and a Huge sink, with a mirror. To my left was a wall entirely of mirrors going all the way up to the ceilings. Above the tub was a strip of long horizontal windows, that were just out of the view on the tub. I walked over to the vanity and saw an exquisite gold hand held mirror, and a matching antique brush. I picked up the brush and ran it through my hair, but found it useless as my hair was completely and totally knot-free, but for some reason this calmed me. I sat on the stool for a long time just softly brushing my hair. Then came back to earth, set the brush softly down, and walked out of the bathroom.

I opened the other door and saw a room larger than the bathroom, but smaller than the bedroom. It was a walk in closet. But the strange thing was that it was mostly empty, except for a few expensive silk and satin short night gowns. And a couple of gorgeous dress, skirts and shirts. On the other side were a couple pairs or many different high heels and flats. There next them were a couple pairs of different thigh high stockings, hats, fancy silk gloves, satin and sheer scarves, and at the end of the massive closet was a huge mirror. I caught sight of my appearance and smiled, not because I thought I was overly pretty or wanted to flaunt it, but that I was now even considered a pretty girl was enough for me, thought I could deal without all the male attention, but it is only the first few hours of it just beginning. I grabbed the beautiful Tiffany blue silk night gown, I slipped it on and it was like being bathed it heaven, it felt like a god was whispering all over my skin. I was spaghetti strapped and had basically no back, as it dropped inches above my bottom, it was cut mid-thigh trimmed with black lace, which was short considering how long my legs were, on the front it was a deep V-neck but had soft black lace covering the top of my breasts. I found no place to put my old clothes, so I put them neatly in the corner of the room, taking my wand out of my pocket.

I walked out of the room and decide I would explore the books later. I picked up my wand and flicked it, the big chandelier then quickly, faded out of candles, and lied my wand on the night stand. I walked over to my bed lifted the silk sheets and slipped inside them. That had to be the best feeling in the world, as the silky sheets caressed my body; I laid my head down on the soft feather stuffed pillows. I felt my mind drift into peace and my eyes slowly start to drift close but not before I felt many tear slip out of them, and splash onto my pillow.

* * *

I felt someone breathing on me, I could swear it, but the second I whipped my eyes open and snapped my head, looking for anyone that could have been doing that. When I found that I was completely alone, my heart rate lowered a bit, but not back to normal. I don't think I had ever had so many nightmares in one night, I don't think I had ever had a nightmare that _freighting. _I slowly sat up, the silk sheets pooling at my waist, and put my hand on my heart. I looked around the room for a clock and saw an old clock hung above the desk. Oh goodness, it was only four thirty in the morning. I slipped out of the tall bed and as soon as my feet met that soft carpet, I let out a little sigh. I walked to the double French doors, and gently pushed them open, and as correctly guessed before, there was a large dark stone balcony. The black didn't really go with the bedroom but did with the odd gloomy look the rest of the house gave off. a gentle wind blew and I shivered as many goose bumps erupted on my pale porcelain skin, and I ran my hands up and down my arms.

As I stepped onto the balcony I shivered again as my feet hit cold stone. I saw that the sun was just peeking out from behind the forest giving the sky a light baby blue look. I rested my hands on the edge of the railing, and looked down to see _huge_, possibly bigger than the Great Hall, garden. It was a true maze, and it reminded me very much of the secret garden but more neatly kept. I took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh morning air, the dew still in it, a scent of floral and salt water. I looked farther left of the Garden and saw a massive old stone Greek-looking pool. It had stones surrounding it, they were old and dirty and yet the pool water was a sparkling crystal blue. It looked like it could fit more than all Hogwarts students in it. On the right of the garden was a large, huge grassy field, there were few big green trees in a line, a few with wooden swings, one tree that caught my attention was a huge willow tree that was bigger that the whomping willow, but on the field there were the three hoop sets of hoops on each end of it, and rolled my eyes, _boys and there Quidditch_. Farther back was a dark tall forest still gloomy and dull, surrounding the whole back of the area. Next to the quidditch pitch was a sort or extremely large stable. And near the pool was a huge tennis court. I stopped looking for a second and stood in absolute shock. Wizards, not only any wizards but rich, snotty, muggle-hating, Purebloods, with a muggle sport court, _strange. _

I stepped back inside my room and shut the doors. I strolled over to my bookshelf and looked at the books. Most of them were Dark Arts books, or The Dark Magic history, so I wasn't left with much of a chose, but I did manage to find Hogwarts A History, I snuggled up in my window seat and began reading, just were I had left off. Two hours later, I had finished the book. I got up and walked into the bathroom, the second I walked in the giant tub began summoning me, like a paperclip to a magnet. I began to fill up the tub and twisted many knobs to get the tub smelling like vanilla and strawberries, and a hint of lilies, bubbles were everywhere in the tub, popping and smelling like lavender. I stepped out of my nightgown and into the bath. I was instantly in heaven. All my muscles untwisted and loosened, my mind drifted off into a different land is I rubbed the soft cloth all over my skin. And for the first time in a while I was completely relaxed. I washed my hair thoroughly, which was harder and yet easier, easier for it was not all tangled but harder for it was so much longer. After what felt like a good hour, and my hands were all prune-like I dragged my soft and wet body out of the tub. I found a towel in a cabinet and wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom ready to go find an outfit. But the second I stepped out of the bathroom I was frozen there lounging on my bed was Malfoy, Theo, Blaise, Adrian,Goyle, Crabbe, Terence and Marcus. I all looked up from their conversation. I immediately blushed a deep red and pulled my towel so tight to me I could barely breathe. "Oh!" I exclaimed and before anyone else could speak I walked into the Closet. When I closed the door behind me I almost started crying I was so embarrassed, but I knew if I did they would hear me which would only cause this situation to be even more awkward. With only skirts and dresses to pick from I sighed. I pulled out a white long sleeve shirt, which was made of something softer than Egyptian cotton, and had a sweetheart neckline. I then found a high wasted,loose and flowy all lace, Amaranth pink skirt that stopped mid-thigh and had a thick black waist band. And lastly I picked out a simple pair of black flats.

I took a deep breath with my hand on the doorknob. I pushed it, with all my Gryffindor courage surfacing. I closed the door behind me and rested my hands on my hips and stared them down. Malfoy cleared his throat and said "Our mums sent us to come get you, and you were nowhere to be seen so we waited for you, sorry for giving you such a scare." I nodded and said" I wasn't scared!," i said angrily ",how long have you been here exactly?" All the boys shrugged and Blaise said "Not long, a few minutes, all our moms wanted to take you shopping or something, said how you closet was 'horridly empty, and they would be ashamed to have something like that, that poor child is deprived'" he mimicked a high pitched voice and dramatically rolled his eyes ", and how they were so sorry that they didn't know your size or else they would have had that closet fuller than theirs, it's just them fawning over you because all of them only have a boy, and were ' oh so deprived of having a daughter to spoil' and I would enjoy to get you down to breakfast before they all rip all of our heads off." I smiled and nodded and rushed over to the vanity and grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair, as it had already dried. And once it was completely straight, shiny, and softer than anything, I picked up my wand, and slipped it in my waist band and said "Alright, lead the way."

I was possibly more confused today then last night walking through the dark gloomy halls. We came across the doors and Malfoy pushed them open with ease. When I stepped in I was greeted with smiling faces from the women and nods or smirks form the men. The room was very long and dark, although the curtains were opened, and a fire was crackling it still had a gloomy look, in the center there was a long table about half the size of a house table in the Great Hall, hanging above the table was a,_ massive_, no that doesn't even cut it, rusty old chandelier. I was escorted over to a vacant seat between Theo and Draco. Once everybody was seated house elves, which the thought of there even being house elves in the house enraged me, as they brought in platters and trays of food. It was possibly the most excellent breakfast I had ever had, but it didn't taste like home, it didn't taste like love the type of cooking Mrs. Weasley does, and right there I thought about just crying my heart out at the thought of her and her family. But I quickly pushed those thought aside and put on a happy face. All the women were chatting on about what, and wear we were shopping, and about how they were going to spoil me. I really never liked any type of attention on me and so this made me want to shrink off into the back of my chair.

Once we were done, we stood and all the women kissed they're husbands and sons goodbye, as I awkwardly stood in the Corner. The women then turned to me and Narcissa said "Alright Darling, you can Apparate with me, sine you don't have your license yet." I nodded and gripped her arm tightly and I suddenly felt the strange feeling of being pulled in many different directions and being sucked through a tube. When I felt a cold air caress my cheek, and my feet hit the floor, I opened my eyes to see nothing I had ever seen before.


	5. Sweet Spoiling

_Chapter 5~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

Narcissa released her tight grip on me, and smiled down on my shocked face. If front of me was a monstrous glass building, possibly bigger than Hogwarts, with ten or eleven floors. On either side of the entrance doors, were beautiful, huge Marble fountains, pouring out some sort of light purple substance. All of the women looked at me and some giggled at my astonished face, so I quickly snapped my jaw shut and came back to this world, madly blushing I may add. Seriously, what is with me blushing so much all of a sudden. The women then glided towards it and I stared in awe, wondering how they seemed to naturally move so gracefully. Then I thought, how Tonks be _so _clumsy, being related to such a graceful women like Narcissa. I scurried along, still a lot more graceful than I normally would be, to where the women were. The second we arrived at the door it swung open, by a pair of grown men in tuxes, revealing a huge Glamorous, floor with a bunch of small boutiques, and many huge rich pureblood store, that I couldn't afford even in my wildest dreams. Then the sudden realization hit me, how _was_ I going to afford any of this, by the looks I can't even buy a sock in here. So I asked "How am I going to afford any of this?" all of the women lightly giggled, and I cringed at the noise, although their giggles weren't as bad as the horrid screeching noise that come out of Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson, I still was never one for giggling.

Mrs. Flint then said "Sweetie, your parents of course were from rich, powerful, pureblood families. Therefor leaving you with, all of their inheriting. You have four vaults in Gringotts full to the top with Kunt's, and Sickle's, and Galleon's, also many precious family heirlooms." I felt a little weight lift off my shoulders. And then Mrs. Crabbe added "Anyway's, even if you didn't have all those riches, Honey, We would be _more_ than happy to pay for more than you'll ever even imagine needing. You see, all of us," she motioned to all of the women ", have always dreamed of having a daughter of our own, to spoil and make beautiful, and we all envied your mother when she gave birth to such a beautiful baby girl. But since your mother cannot do what we so dearly day dreamed about, we made a promise to take care of you, and this is something she would take deep pride in. So you see, you are not only you're mother and fathers dearly blessing, but ours too. Darling, You are not only their daughter but ours. And so, it is our duty to do her duty, which is spoiling more than our own sons." She then sniffed and I noticed that most of the women were teary-eyed too. I couldn't help but push down that horrid feeling of a fat marble squeezing its way up your throat, when you know that you're about to cry. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat and said in a thick watery voice "Thank you, all of you, I know I'm probably not your picture perfect daughter but I now know how you feel and can't help but feel so grateful for that. So thank all of you so much." My voice cracked many times throughout my short speech and I suddenly felt my thin ballerina body, become covered by other slender bodies, being squished and squashed between them, and then I smelt that ,oh-so godly, mother smell, that smell that ever mother has that makes your eyes drift close when you're tired, or calms you when you're worried, or stops tears from rushing down your face. And when I smelt this I felt a big, shining smile appear on my face.

They all backed off of me tears gone without a trace, and smiles gentle smiles in their place. Then Mrs. Pucey said "Alright enough with all this sadness, we came here for a reason didn't we?" We all nodded at this statement and walked a bit further but not without a gorgeous, tall, tan , blonde women hanging off an equally handsome man, with a slight smirk on his face, squealing and running toward us. The women all stiffened and smacked a fake, sugar coated smile on their faces. The blonde, Barbie released her vulture-like grip on the man and grabbed Narcissa and hugged her tightly, she then said "Cissy, darling how are you?" Narcissa spoke in the most fake, sweetened voice I had even heard, and I wondered how this stupid woman didn't see through it, "Ah Veronica, long time, no see. Your looking fabulous these days." But I personally didn't think that was a true statement as this women had hair blonder than Draco's, which was oh-so obviously fake, along with her fake looking tan, which happened to be too dark to be real. She was dressed in a very tight fitted, dark red dress, which showed off and pushed up her huge breasts. To top it all off she was overbearingly covered in shiny diamonds. So all in all, I much rather preferred sweetly, and yet rich dressed women that I came in with. As the women chatted on, which I could tell was only pleasured from one side of the conversation, I noticed that the handsome man 'Veronica' showed up with was deeply staring at me, making me blush and fidget with the ends of my sleeves. After a few minutes of a deep staring down from the man, Veronica finally noticed, and too stared to stare at me for a moment, until she said in a very cocky voice "And who may this little beauty be?" She didn't even try to hide the obvious tone of jealously. I laughed on the inside at the fact she was calling _me_ little, Veronica was only about five' three" and I towered over her even with her in heels and me in flats. She then roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the crowd of mothers. She then slowly walked around me eyeing me up and down, as if inspecting a new piece of furniture, and I didn't like it one bit. Narcissa stepped forward and gently pulled me back into her arms, as if I was a fragile glass trinket, unlike how Veronica hauled me. "This," Narcissa spoke, as if she was explaining this to a small child ", is Rosemary Buchanon, daughter of Eliana and Anthony." Veronica's eyes absolutely like up with this new bit of information. She then let out another high pitched squeal, rushed forward and embraced me, squeezing me like a rag doll. She smelt unlike any of the other women near me, Veronica smelt of a very strong and over powering perfume that triggered my gag reflex. She spoke in a whiney voice "Oh Rosie, you're here and back, we must simply celebrate. I can't believe it's you." And she landed a sloppy kiss on my cheek, that kind you run away from your aunt every time you see her from. And then few minutes later she was gone. All the women made a face of disgust in her direction.

I was shocked to say the least "Um, sorry but am I supposed to know who she is?" most women shook there head and Mrs. Zabini said "No dear, in fact she is the person you would want to avoid the most. That was Veronica Greengrass, or at least her name by first marriage, I can't keep track. She's had what is it? Six, seven marriages in the last year. I think that makes it like thirty-two husbands in total." I was absolutely gobsmaked. "Who can possibly marry _thirty-two _times? Is that even legal?" I asked in a astounded voice. Narcissa looked me in the eye and sort or frowned yet smiled oddly "Yes it is legal she gets married then signs for a divorce, only weeks after every marriage, because her husband's always get sick of her and how she only uses them for their money, you see Veronica from is a pureblood but not a well known family and she married a very wealthy man named Augustus Greengrass who had money and all she wanted. Her family wanted her to many a famous, rich man to save the family name, which is exactly what they got. Believe it or not but Veronica wasn't that bad before all this. But after Augusts died in some Death Eater business, she became very depressed, and for months and months she grieved over his death. But one sunny day all of us got an invitation to her wedding to her to her new Fiancé, Willis I believe his name was, and ever since that day she has never been the same. Her and her two daughter, Astoria and Daphne, there all not in their right minds."

Mrs. Flint then said " And she expects one of those, excuse my language but, those daft blonde's, she calls her daughters to marry our sons. The thought even is, preposterous! No, no way possible will I allow that to happen. But anyways lets enjoys this lovely day, shall we ladies!" They all nodded and they walked to the fourth store on the right, as if they knew this place like the back of their hands. The store was rather large with light blue walls, and a soft, girly feel to the room. And all up and down the walls were little cubicles. The second we stepped into the store a tall thin man with a black suite, and pink lining, appeared. He said "Hello Ladies, how are we today?" in a very high pitched voice that couldn't be mistaken for manly in anyway but more like Umbridge. And after getting 'goods' in reply he said "Good, good. Now would you ladies like your usual room? Yes ok, good follow me." He said happily, and I noticed as he walked that he seemed to overly-sway his hips and sort put a hop in his step, like most girls would do to impress a guy. And as I passed by him, I caught a drift of Lavender and Vanilla.

When I walked in it was nine or ten times bigger than it gave off. It had a couple of couches and pots of steaming tea on a coffee table. All the couches were facing a curtained cubical. As if to be observing it. All the women removed there silk gloves and light rich long coats, and began sipping their tea. The man came up to me and said "Hello, Darling I'm Richard, and who might you be." With a slight wink. I smiled at him, and said "Rosemary, nice to meet you." As he kissed my hand, and then stared ordering me, which caught me off guard. "Arms up!" was he first thing he ordered, which I followed, slowly bringing my arms above my head. He then pointed his wand at my chest and a light pink measuring tape shot out of it, and tightly wrapped itself around my breasts. My eyes widened and I blushed a crimson red. Richard came over to me and looked at the measuring tape. "Oh, very nice! You're a, thirty-two C, cup." He clapped his hands and 'popped' his back leg up, then pushed me into the curtains and handed me a bunch of bras. I picked a dark red one out and put it on, and almost like he was watching me, Richard said "Come out, when you have one on." I almost chocked on my breath, not only was I embarrassed to be shirtless in front of a bunch of Pureblood women, but a gay man. No man had ever seen me shirtless, and I certainly didn't want that to change today, but I grabbed all my Gryffindor courage and walked out. The women observed me as if it was nothing new to them. Narcissa nodded and said to Richard "Yes it's a good fit." I then had to try on many different styles and was finally done. Narcissa said to Richard again "Alright, so I want one of each color of the first style, I want two of each color of the fourth one, one of each pastel color in the sixth style and one of each color of the fifth style." With a smile. My jaw dropped, that had too be close to _fifty _bras, when was I ever going to wear that many bras. But then I thought, well I guess it's just a perk to being a rich, Pureblood girl. We then went to four more stores when I got, many, many different styled and colored night gowns. I also got ,more than twice the amount of bras, panties, to match the bras. And I noticed something then, that whenever they would purchase me something they wouldn't hand us the bags, but we simply paid them and left. I didn't question it though as I am sure they know what they're doing.

All the women then loaded onto an elevator, similar to the Ministry one, but I noticed that on the side of the doors was a list that named all the floors and what they were. I saw that there were eleven floors Lingerie, Swimming wear, Winter wear, Fall wear, Summer wear, Spring wear, Formal wear, Cosmetics/ Potions, Accessories, Shoes, and the top floor was labeled Spa.

We got off at the second floor where we purchased about twenty or thirty different styled bathing suite. And as we traveled up the next four floors we got sixty-seven dresses, forty-nine blouses, forty-one skirts, twenty-seven pairs of yoga pants, and fourteen different coats. On the seventh floor we walked off the elevator and were escorted to 'the best' as the mums put it store on this level. I tried on dress, after dress and ended buying thirty-four different formal dresses, as the women said that it was 'crucial' to have that many different dresses. The next floor, I would never admit but I was a bit excided for, as It was labeled 'Potions' but I also saw cosmetics next to it so I knew that it wouldn't be like Snape's potions class, but yet I couldn't help but be a tad excited. Here we got a ton of different potions on my hair, face, skin, legs, and pretty much everything in between, I also got a bunch of new perfumes and lotions, and some make-up which I will most-likely never wear. The next floor was interesting, as we bought eighteen scarves, twelve pairs of silk gloves, and nine pairs of wool gloves, six types of each color and style tights, twenty-four different types of socks, thirteen belts, nineteen pairs of designer sunglasses, hairbands and different types, and many hats in different styles from big fancy sunhats to Trilby styled hats and elegant bowl hats. The next level was my favorite here we got more than sixty pairs of designer stiletto heels in all different styles, and over thirty pairs of different flats, which they said I shouldn't wear as a true pureblood girl only wears heels. I also got a few types of tennis shoes, I got some bright colored Sperry styled shoes, and loads of boots, from Leather and combats to wool and knit boots. And lastly we went to the top floor as soon as we stepped of the elevator, we were brought to a private room with ten long beds and we were changed into robes as we got massages, deep facial masks, mud baths, and washed off with another massage, we got our finger and toe nails painted, and then I went to go get my hair done, where they massaged my scalp, deep washed it and put many potions in it to make it shiny and soft. I also learned spells to make my hair different styles, and change my nail color, which was right now a bright blood red. After this we all apperated to a very fancy restaurant for lunch, then went home to the men.

When we apperated home all the men were in the library, and I set off looking for the boys. I searched for probably more than a half of an hour, and I started to get that feeling like someone is watching you, or like someone was deeply breathing down your back. So I started to walk a bit faster, which was a task as I had switched my black flats for a pair of black velvet lace up ankle high bootie heels for practice in walking in heels, but realized it was a big mistake as I could barely run without stumbling a little. I desperately opened every door in my path, and sprinted as far as my heels would allow me too, my breaths stared to get heavier, deeper, and faster. After opening more doors than I had in my whole life, I came across one and flung it open to reveal a room with all the boys in it. The room had many couches all in a circle form and at the tip of the circle was a fireplace burning and crackling. There was a big square coffee table in the middle of them with different food, and books and magazines of raunchy girls posing with broomsticks.

All of the boys looked up at me as I slammed the door behind me, as I leaned against it and placed my hand on my heart, as I tried to regain my normal breathing and get my heart to slow down. Blaise and Adrian stood up and walked over to me and Blaise said "Blimey Rosemary, are you alright? I wouldn't think shopping would be that bad." I heard barks of deep laughs from behind Blaise and Adrian. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and then Adrian gentle grabbed my arm and sat me in between him and Malfoy. Once my heart wasn't trying to break my ribs, I gulped and deep breath and said in a quick worried some voice "You're house is the creepiest place I've ever been, I could swear that there was someone behind me the whole time!" Malfoy looked my straight in the eye and said "Oh, that must have been '_it'._" he made it sound as if it was the evil beast trapped in the torture cellar of the house, so I eagerly asked what _it_ was. He made an awful, sort of disgusted face "Well now that you've seen it and there's no hope in trying to hiding it, I think it's about time we tell you the story of '_Paul Roderick', _don't you think so guys?" he said seriously to the other boys. They all vastly nodded wide eyed. Draco then said "Okay, so here's the story of _'Paul Roderick'. _There once was the boy, along ago, named Paul and he went to Hogwarts. Paul was top of his year, decently handsome, was head boy, had a loving girlfriend, a wealthy pureblood name, and was living a good life, until that horrid day. You see, the day before Christmas Eve Paul was out shopping for Christmas gifts when he ran into his girlfriend, Ursula, and she said that she was breaking up with him for, my some sort of great-grandfather, Brutus Malfoy. Paul was very enraged, so enraged that on Christmas Day he killed Ursula thinking that of he couldn't have her, no one could. Then he came _here_ to the Malfoy Manor," at this point I was on the edge of my seat in suspense, with my hands sweating and clammy ", in search for Brutus but you see, Brutus was expecting this, and so when Paul showed up Brutus trapped him and locked him in the Malfoy Manor cellar for all his life. And eventually Paul lost his mind and died down there. So, whenever there is a Beautiful girl in the Manor, Paul goes crazy, and he chases them around the Manor yelling 'Oh, uh come, come pretty girl, I'm so horny, lets go get shagging, ugh.'" At this point all the boys busted out laughing some even rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs. I realized this was all a joke, and they were just being stupid to make fun of me. I got up off the couch, intending to storm off to who knows where, but Malfoy grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,." But still had a huge grin on his face, which was new to me seeing, he then put on a more serious look and said "Look I truly and sorry, just a bit of fun of is all." But I rolled my eyes, turned my chin the other way and tried to wiggle my way out of his grip and off his lap, but he just held my waist tighter and pulled me closer to his chest. At that moment I couldn't help but admire how his large strong hand felt against my small waist, and how good it felt to be snuggled up against his long lean chest. "So how was the trip? Were you tortured too badly?" I rolled my eyes and said "It wasn't that torturous. I just felt like the Barbie that everyone fought over." They all gave me looks as if I was speaking another language. "Ah, yeah um a Barbie is just a fancy type of a muggle doll, and girls usually fight over the doll." The all understood and I went on explaining what happened, leaving out the first few stores, and slowly it drifted away form that conversation to quidditch. I suddenly felt very tired and worn out from the busy day.

When I was slowly awakened by the deep rumbling coming from Draco's chest, as my head was laid against it. As he was casually talking to his friends about, I don't know what, my legs were pulled up onto the cushion next to Draco, my hands were tucked together at my chest, as I comfortably slept on his lap. I was very calmed by the vibrations coming off of him, and his hands were protectively wrapped around me as his fingers slowly ran up and down my waist. I smiled at how comforted and protected I felt in his arms, and snuggled my head farther into his neck.

When I was awoken, again Draco was gentle shaking me and whispering "Wake-up sleeping beauty." I lifted my head and rubbed my droopy eyes, and smiled up at him and asked "Ah Mr. Malfoy I have caught you!" he looked up surprise and confused and I added "How would you know about a muggle fairy tale?" he blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. At this point most of the boys were listening to us. Draco said "Well, I was in Flourish and Blotts, and bought it not knowing it was a muggle book, but after reading it found out it was." I nodded in disbelief with a little smirk. We then made our way down to the dining room. During supper a big eagle flew the open window, dropped a letter in front of me, and flew out. I picked up the letter in surprise and looked up at everybody. I then opened it and found a light pink piece of parchment, smelling like sweet lemons, all around the card were bright colored flowers and in bright orange letters it read;

_Mr. and Mrs.__Llywelyn_

_Invite you to share the joy _

_Of the marriage uniting their son_

_Nathan Matthew _

_To_

_Veronica Cassie Blackwell_

_On Sunday, the Twenty-fifth of October _

_At promptly one o'clock in the evening_

_At the Llywelyn Manor Gardens_

I then read it and thought how it was weird to send out a invitation two days before the event, but was later told how it was sent out months before but Veronica must have just thought to invite me. Then read it out loud, and all the women moaned and Mrs. Goyle "and just when we thought we had hidden you from her." And shook her head. Lucius raised his golden eye brows and asked his wife "Rosemary met Veronica?" he said her name in distaste. Narcissa took a deep breath and nodded "Sadly."

_Authors Note- I'm hi... again yes, I would just like to make a little disclaimer: so yeah I absolutely have **nothing **against gay people, in fact my closest friend back in the U.S. is Gay! and I am sorry if I did a poor job of portraying a gay men, but I am just use too the america type so yup, and also i am sorry if the clothes styles in any chapters seem American! hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	6. Hushedly Screaming

_Authors Note- hey you guysss! Well i am so so so sorry that this took so long , but i just started school, and im that geeky new kid and yes so ive been freaking out! but anyways here is yet another chapter and i know that most people dont even read author notes but i have __IMPORTANT__ thing to say, okay first this chapter was awesomely beta-ed (i know not a word though) by the lovely __PendragonLilies__ so def go check her out! and the song towards the end is: __Tonight by Lykke Li __so yes go find that awesome song so your not confused. but anyways yeah keep up all the good Reviews and all and Enjoy! :) _

_Chapter 6~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

The next day I woke up feeling like I was surrounded by a bunch of fluffy clouds, and thought about how I hadn't gotten a good night's rest like that in forever. I stretched and, smiled but that didn't last for so long, as I heard ruffling noises coming from my closet. I shakily got to my to my feet, grabbed my wand, and walked to the closet, my heart vastly beating. For a second I thought of '_Paul Roderick' _and remembered how this was just the boys teasing me, but still couldn't shoo the thought away.

As I approached the handle I quickly threw the door open and heard many female high pitched scream, and saw that it was just Narcissa, Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Flint, and Mrs. Pucey. They all looked at me wide eyed and wands pointing at me, I was in a similar state. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at them, still a bit shocked and scared. Narcissa held up her hands in defense and started shuffling through my now completely huge and full closet, as she said innocently "We were simply trying to find you an outfit for tomorrow. That's all." By then all the other women were searching through my clothes.

I shook my head and asked why they didn't wake me. Mrs. Pucey looked at me with a smile and walked over to me. She stroked my cheek and said "Well you looked like such an angel when you were sleeping, nestled under all the covers like a little nest, that we couldn't dare wake you up. Not that you don't look like an angel all the time." I blushed but couldn't help smiling back at Mrs. Pucey. Suddenly I hear two bangs, so I whipped around to see all of the women's husbands and sons, including Theo and Mr. Nott, with their wands drawn, stand at the newly opened doors.

Walked over to them and said "No biggie, I was just frightened by them, hiding and making monster noises in my closet." with a small hidden smile. I heard Mrs. Flint yell "We were not making monster noises!" defensively. Most of the boys and some men were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit agitated. Blaise grinned and said "Nice outfit Rosie." It was then that I realized I was only dressed in my small silk night gown, revealing most of my cleavage. I gasped and ran into the bathroom. I heard the noise of someone smacking someone over the head and I heard Theo say "Good going, mate." I smirked at his words, and let out an airy laugh. These boys were going to be such a handful!

The rest of my day was sadly uneventful. The boys were out playing Quidditch in the backyard and I decided to curl up and through my potions textbook… For the third time. Just because I had some momentous changes in my life doesn't mean that my studies should slip!

Early the next morning I woke to the feeling of child pulling at my covers, so I peeked my eyes opened and saw a tiny house elf. It had shredded black rags as its clothes, a bright pink bow on its head. A small, singular strand of dark curly hair was sticking straight up from her head. It had _huge_ floppy ears and two big pretty grey eyes.

It was standing above me with shaking hands. "Good morning Mistress Buchanon, Kiley is here to get you ready for the wedding." The little house elf said in high pitched, squeaky voice. The little elf bowed her head, her ears slowly flopping down. I sweetly smiled and said "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kiley, and please call me Rosemary or Rose or whatever you please."

I gracefully got out of bed and turned to Kiley, sticking my hand out. She hesitantly took it and then clumsily climbed off the bed. I stretched my arms over my head and smiled down at her. "So Kiley, what's first?"

She then grabbed my hand tugged me onto the bathroom where a wonderful bath was already started. I was about to undress but she just snapped her fingers and my clothes disappeared. I blushed as I walked into the warm bath. Once I was submerged in the water I let out a sigh as the warm water caressed my sore sleepy skin. Kiley started gently applying potions to my hair and massaging it in. After I got out I was wrapped in a silky purple robe and sat at the vanity where Kiley brushed through my hair and put a potion in it to make it silky and in big old Hollywood curls.

After she finished my hair she started on my makeup. Kiley applied a little blush, as if I needed it, and some dark red lip stick to compliment my very pale skin, and dark hair. I then changed into a sheer, flowy navy blue dress that came a couple inches above the knee. It had thin spaghetti straps and cinched waist. The dress seemed whimsical since it was covered tiny white polka dots that were barely visible.

I also wore a pair of high, pale white Mary Jane platform heels which made me _very _tall instead of just tall. I was now about six' four" as I would normally be five' eleven" without the shoes. I also had many different pearl and tennis bracelets hanging on my right arm, and a pair of pearl stud earrings. It was topped off with a floppy white sun hat with a single navy blue ribbon and bow on it. As Narcissa said, I _must_ considering it was a garden wedding.

Kiley then sprayed me with my favorite perfume, and handed me my wand which I slipped in my thigh wand holder. I smiled down the little elf and asked "So how do I look?" I did a little spin around for her. Kiley just nodded her head fast, her eras flopping around. I interpreted it as a "You look good". So I thanked her.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along many halls I've never been in, to a large stair case. She then disappeared with a little _'pop'_. I started slowly started my way down the large grand stair case, trying not to trip in the shoes.

When I got half way I saw Draco as his mother. Narcissa was adjusted his silky dark blue tie. He was wearing black suit, which, even I had to admit he looked quite handsome. His bright hair was tousled and complimented his suit nicely.

Draco whipped around when he heard me. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened. I blushed. When I when I had made it to the bottom of the stairs, Draco rushed forward and offered me his arm which took gladly, I wasn't sure I could survive the heels without it. Narcissa stepped forward from her husband. She kissed my cheek and whispered "You look lovely, Sweetie." I blushed deeper and she walked back to her husband, retaking his arm. Narcissa sighed. "Aright, let's go, wouldn't want to miss yet _another_ one of Veronica's wedding's." with a cold tone and a roll of her eyes.

As her and Lucius continued forward and through the front two doors of the house, Narcissa complaining about how the Ministry or someone should stop Veronica from getting married. Draco and I followed after them, the doors slamming shut behind us. We strolled down the stony gravel path that led to the front gates. After a few minutes of silence Draco said "She's right you know, you truly look beautiful." That damn blush returned and I looked the other way. "Why do you do that? Why do you always have that pretty blush on your cheeks, after anyone says anything to you? Why do you never accept that you really are a beauty?" he asked. I looked over a t him, shocked, and saw his baby blue eyes filled with passion. I was saved in needing to answer this question, as we had arrived at the gate and Lucius started telling everyone what to do.

"Alright Draco, you will Apparate with your mother, and Rosemary with me." Draco nodded and released my arm and he and his mother were gone with a _'crack_'. Lucius then looked down at me, yes looked down at me. The head of the Malfoy's was _still_ a lot taller than me even with these blasted shoes on. He grabbed my arm gentle and pulled me close to his chest, where I smelt a nice deep aftershave smell. But that was ruined as we were suddenly pulled through tubes and swirled in thin air.

When the scent of flowers tickled my nose was when I opened my eyes. There was a beautiful garden full of exotic colorful flowers sort of surrounding us. Coming straight from the only exit of the bushes was a hot pink aisle leading down to a small white gazebo, intertwined with bright orange flowers. One either side of the isle were rows of white chairs with a bright orange and pink flower sitting on each seat. Most of the people attending the wedding were Death Eaters and their spouses. It shocked me a little bit, but I then reminded myself that most of the Pureblood families did side with Voldemort.

We were ushered to our seats quite quickly. I was seated in between Draco and Rabastan Lestrange, which caused me to scoot so closer to Draco. Soon after we were seated, the entire bridal party strutted down the aisle in horrid highlighter colored dresses, with men in matching ties escorting them. Finally, after about fifteen bridesmaids, we were told to stand. '_Here comes the bride' _started to ring out from an orchestra that was apparently hidden from view. The bride entering was a very strange scene to behold. Veronica came in, side saddle on a pink zebra. I guess when you've been married that many times you need new ideas to keep things interesting.

Once she hopped off the zebra, which swiftly disappeared, I saw all of that god awful dress. The cloth disaster was mermaid style that unpleasantly stuck to her like a hard second skin, and once it reached her knee's it puffed out so badly it looked like she could hide many small child under there. Not only did she have to waddle, rather than walk, but the top pushed her breasts so far up that if she talked her chin would touch them. Her bleach blonde hair was stuck straight with loads of hairspray, it didn't even move in the wind! And, to top it off, she wore a huge glittery tiara, which I found extremely tacky.

After a long ceremony, and Veronica putting on a horrid fake act of her crying, we were escorted to another part of the lovely garden where there was a huge empty wood floor surrounded by tables fro the guests and one long table for the bridal party. One either side of the table were more gifts than I have possibly gotten in my whole life.

I was seated at a table with Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. The second that Bellatrix and her husband saw an awful smirk stretched across her face. "Who's this?" she asked Narcissa. Narcissa explained who I was to Bellatrix, she replied with "Ah so this is the little brat that I need to teach a lesson too. This is the Eliana's _'Oh so amazingly powerful_''s daughter. This is the best that the little slut could come out with?" She scoffed and leaned closer to be, a wicked smile on her face. Narcissa gasped and yelled her name and all the men, including Bellatrix's own husband stiffened, waiting for my response.

I don't think I have ever been so furious at one person, I have never _loathed _and _despised_ a single person, but that all changed during that moment. I leaned closer to her said in a deadly even voice "Don't you dare talk about my mother." My heart was pounding; I started to feel a bit strange. My back started to tingle, my gums ached, little sparks shot out of my hands, and my hair stood up a bit and the ends turned a bright red. All this confused me, but I reminded of when the Veela's at Quidditch World Cup got angry. But everything suddenly clicked and I realized that it might be my Veela showing itself.

Most of the people around us were, thankfully, not paying any attention to us. Bellatrix smiled a cruel smile and said "Huh, got a soft spot for your mummy do you. Listen darling; she's dead, unworthy, trash and dirt under our feet, rotting in her rightful place-"

All was silent as my hand made a loud crack when it harshly met her cheek. The second I did it I knew it was a mistake. I gasped and quickly pulled my hand back to cover my open mouth. Her head had snapped to the side and nothing could be heard as she slowly turned her head back to me. She was wearing a matching face to mine, but that quickly melted into a smirk and she said sweetly "And now, I know just how weak you are, perhaps weaker than you spineless mother-" this time it wasn't me who cut her off but her sister. Narcissa looked enraged and she hissed at Bellatrix. "Bella, that is quite enough!" After Narcissa's everybody sort of fell back into place.

All throughout dinner the adults talked. I mainly only talked to Draco, mostly about school and books, but still I would rather him than Bellatrix. I kept catching Bellatrix giving me horrid side glances, which made me feel nauseas. We were then served a late lunch or early supper, and then we were given a piece of a bright pink cake which exploded glitter when you cut it. After tasting a few bites, I decided it was much too sweet for my liking, but ate it to be polite. At one point when I was mid bite, I side glanced Draco and saw him staring at me with the same face of disgust. I don't know if it was seeing him with that face or just the pure moment but I busted out laughing, mouth still full of cake. My face turned a bright red. After a few second Draco then joined me and we laughed our butts off, and got many stares, but I didn't care at that moment.

After that cake and the traditional first dances, many couples started filling the floor and I wander over to the table where all the boys were. They weren't dancing either, probably because we were the only people of our age here. As I sat with the boys and watched all the adorable, even if they are Death Eaters, couples as all the women were spun elegantly around the beautiful garden. I watched all the sparkle in the women's eyes as they danced like Cinderella with their Prince Charming. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair, and sort of slumped my shoulders. I felt a cold hand lay on my bare shoulder, and jumped a bit. I looked up to see Draco, as he said "Would you like to dance Rosemary?" He put his other hand out with a slight bow; I blushed and nodded looking down. I grabbed his hand and he gently pulled me onto the floor, just as a new slow song was playing.

_Watch my back so I make sure,_

_You're right behind me as before,_

_Yesterday the night before tomorrow_

_Dry my eyes so you won't know_

_Dry my eyes so I won't show_

_I know you're right behind me_

As he pulled me into his chest and I placed my hands around his neck. Draco laid his hands on my waist, and we slowly turned in a circle, not bothering to actually dance. Our feet were like magnets if mine went back his would follow, and if he stepped back then mine would move forward.

_And don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight…_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

Draco slowly spun me out and gently pulled me in, embracing me. Our feet moved as if they had done this before, like we did this in only our sweetest dreams. Our bodies seemed to be familiar to each other. I looked up, staring deep into his baby blue eyes, and seeing a fiery passion burning deep within the depths of his glorious heart. He gently dipped me very low, so I released my neck, arching it towards the ground. Draco slowly pulled me back up. It felt as if a god was pulling me up to his heaven.

_We walk the surface of this town_

_With high heels above the ground_

_And high horses that we know_

_Keep us safe until the night_

_We know them all, I know it all_

_Stays put and play along_

_'Cause I'm looking for my friend_

_Now I got you, got you._

I rested my head at the crook of his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. He smelled of new books and a deep musky scent, all mixed in with a sweet smell of fresh green apples. Plus, he also had the lingering scent of a new broomstick. This smell was so much better than everything I have ever smelt, beating Theodore's signature scent by a long shot. His hair smelt was what smelt of the apples; and it made me want to deeply inhale and run my fingers through it slowly. He rested his forearms on the small of my back, as I rested my cheek on the cold of his chest. I noticed that everyone was off the floor and were back in their seats lovingly staring at us with smiles on their faces. He rested his cheek on top of my head and took a deep breath.

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight…_

As the song faded away I came back to reality. I looked up into his eyes one last time and saw him staring longingly at me. I tore myself away from his body and walked back to the table, where all the boys where given me smirks, suggest smiles, and winks. I rolled my eyes and Marcus said "Ah, what a dance Rosie, I wish I could have a danced with you like _that_." He added a sneaky smirk. All the boys laughed and nudged Draco and me. A few songs later Theo asked me to dance as a fast song came on. When we were dancing we did sort of a slow swing with lots of dips and spins, I probably looked like a fool as I could barely keep up with Theo, but I had a huge smile on the whole time. At one point of the dance I was in a lunge and Theo ran his hands slowly up the sides of me, running shivers down my spine. Suddenly someone was harshly tearing me away from Theodore.

I turned around to see Draco, looking extremely upset. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through a maze in the garden. I tried to get his iron grip off my wrist, and even started yelling and cursing at him, but he just kept pulling me, mumbling in anger. Eventually we got to a huge fountain, with a statue of a naked boy spitting up into it. He released me and turned to me enraged. "What in the bloody world was that?!" I yelled loudly widely flapping my arms around.

He stopped pacing and gave me angriest look I have every gotten from him, "My exact question! Why the bloody hell where you out there flirting with fucking Theodore, letting him grope you in the middle of the bloody dance floor?!" I had no words, my mouth dropped open and I started stuttering at him trying to come up with some sort of comeback. "Flirting? Flirting?!" I yelled "You honestly think I would flirt with him? And he most certainly did not _grope _me! I was DANCING!"

He took a set closer to me and shouted "That was not dancing! You were basically snogging him out there on the floor!" Then, it hit me. He was jealous. Draco friggin' Malfoy was jealous. I smirked but quickly hid it and tried to yell at him, and prove my point. "I was not! But anyways why would you care, you not my father. And even if I was, you do not have the right to just toss me around like your own personal little rag doll. If you really, cared you would see it was nothing but dancing!" he took a step closer and yelled "You act like such a little know-it-all, always trying to control people, but let's face it, you were only trying to flirt with Nott because you know you're never going to be able to get me!"

I was shocked and I smacked the front of his chest as I yelled "I loathe you!" He took a step closer and yelled "I loathe you!" I again stepped forward very angry and yelled "I loathed you first!" he then put one hand behind me and pulled me so close that our chests were touching. He then caressed my cheek, and I could tell by the way he leaned in that he was expecting a kiss. But when I pushed him away I slipped on a wet patch of grass and started to fall into the fountain, but not before grabbing ahold of his suite and pulled him in with me.

I was drenched from head to toe with freezing cold water. I came up gasping for air, and started shivering as the cold night breezed came across my skin. Little goose bumps were on every inch of my pale skin. Draco jumped out and offered his hand to me, but I only scowled at it. And as I was getting out I saw that the blasted idiot staring at me! I looked down and realized that my dress was now a light see through blue. Great, just great and this is what my amazing luck gets me into.

When I went to grab my wand from the thigh holder, I felt nothing but the strap of cold leather, so in panic mode I lifted my dress high and saw that it was missing. I turned around and got to my knees as I searched through the bottom of the fountain, to find nothing but a few coins. I then ran all around the fountain and when I found nothing I then back traced my steps to the reception area, leaving Draco behind. As I began to become to become more panicky, I bumped into Narcissa and when I looked into her eyes all she said was "Do I want to know?" and as I shook my head she said ok and simply put a drying charm on me. And after that I thanked her and told her how I had lost my wand. She remained very calm, which rather annoyed me and she said "Well alright let's stay calm, panicking will do us nothing, you go back to the ceremony area, and search there and I'll began to search here." I nodded and ran back to the ceremony area, checking the gardens floors for any sign of my wand.

As I searched under all seats, but I suddenly stood when I heard a deep rumbling, almost as if taunting, chuckle. I quickly stood, cursing this night, as it was too dark to see anything. I slowly walked onto isle and got onto my knees and began feeling the floor for it. But I came to a sudden stop when I heard the same deep taunting voice laugh again and say "Looking for this Rosemary?" I began to feel that same fear I felt in the halls of the Malfoy Manor when I was alone. I gulped and looked up from where the voice came from. And what I saw frightened me more than Bellatrix herself, as I could swear I felt my heart skip a few beats.


	7. Claws Tearing Silk

_Author's Note- Hey Guys! Okay, let me just start by saying, I cannot not even display half as sorry as I am to you. I just took a REALLY long break, with starting a new school, and dance and all! But do not fear, i am back and better than ever.. Promise ;)... I have up to eleven chapters written for you, and so I will be posting them as fast as i can! So yeah, enjoy this chapter! :)_

_Chapter 7~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

Fear rack my, shaking and quivering, body as I stared straight into the cold, dark eyes of Fenrir Greyback. He had his bruised and cut up lips pulled back, showing off his disgusting, and sharp, yellow teeth. His face was creepily lit by the fading sun, and returning stars. Everywhere on his face where rough scars and few wrinkles, on his cheeks, there was a light layer of hair, fading into a thick, slivery brown beard, surround his whole face, and into his dirty hair, which again lead to his forehead. He was wearing a large, itchy-looking, black coat, which was opened exposing his bare chest. On his chest was a large amount of hair, with deep cuts and scares running up and down it. He was breathing slowly, carefully. I heard almost a growling noise coming from it and it caused me to flinch at the noise.

His eyes seemed to match the sky, as they were mostly black, with a lingering crescent circle of light blue. He stunk of raw meat, and a scent that told me that he hasn't bathed in quite a while. I was now sitting with my hand behind my holding me up, and he was _towering _over me, tauntingly holding my wand in his large dirty hands. One half of me, the smarter half, told me to go back to the reception. The other, and more stubborn half, told me I wouldn't be leaving with my wand.

So, I slowly crept away from him, and very carefully stood. I knew that at that point to have fled would have been smart, as thoughts of Remus, and Bill, thundered into my mind, and I thought about how they were stuck with that horrid title for the rest of their life's. How they will be in pain and suffer, and how risk filled it was to mess with someone as dangerous as Greyback. As I reached my full height, I was still extremely intimidated, Fenrir was beginning to sort of huff and growl out his breaths, as a dog would do after a rur on a hot day.

He took a couple of warning steps forward and I did the same but backwards, this continued our steps getting faster, hearts beats louder, until my back harshly smacked a wooden pole. I lost balance and turned around to grab hold of the railing, once I got my footing back, I stopped moving completely. My heart was doing sort of a flip flop, and I was breathing heavily like a fish out of water.

I felt a rumbling sensation of goosebumps filling every inch of my body, as a deep hot breath was suddenly heating my frozen shoulder. Large, calluses hands, with long disgusting fingernails to match, were slowly running up and down my bare slender arms. He then enclosed one hand all the way around my arm, and spun me around, pinning me to the pole. The werewolf rubbed his noise, sniffing, in the hollow of my neck, his hands running through my long dark hair.

He slid his face inches away from mine, and whispered "'Ello, Love." When his warm breath quaffed my face, I could smell Fire Whiskey entwining with his words. I didn't reply, only breathed out of my mouth to stop the smell. He grabbed me left thigh, and yanked it around his right hip, forcing it to stay there, in the process he caused my dress, to rip all up my thigh. I gasped and started to pull and wiggle against him that was until; he pulled me from the pole and slammed my back against harshly, causing my head to sway back and smack the hard pole, ripping my skin open.

Blood trickled down the back of my head on trialed fast down my shoulder. Greyback then stopped moving in all, and I could swear by the way his head snapped to the side that, it was broken. He was breathing as if he had just run a marathon, and his eyes were wide and crazed. He dug one hand in my thigh drawing blood, and squeezed my upper arm leaving a bright pink hand mark. He was all fussy and twitchy and I saw his eyes turned a bright red and his pupils took up most of his eye.

I looked around in hoped for something, _anything_, to come to save me, but saw nothing. I started to panic and I couldn't help but let a loud, high pitched, ear shattering scream rip through my dry lips, and curse the thick cold night air. I start to feel a bit dizzy but pushed that aside, as I kept screaming. Greyback was touching my body all over, leaving little tears hree and there.

And then… all was quiet. I heard Greyback growl loudly as the sound the sound of heavy feet hit the dirt path. All of a sudden a very large group of Death Eater men appeared and most of their sons. Some gasped when they saw the scene, some just stared, and some looked enraged. The Lestrange brothers, Lucius, Nott, Yaxley, Rowle, and Dolohvo all courageously stepped forward. Greyback stepped back and forcefully crushed me into his chest, his arms locking me in place, with me and him facing the crowd of men.

As the growling continued the men stayed silent, as they knew how dangerous this is. The courageous men, keep slowly stepped forward, until soon they were about five or six feet away from us. Yaxley then spoke in his deep, old, wise voice "Greyback, let her go, you know our lord wouldn't be pleased if any harm came to her." I felt his let out a loud ripping growl, and he suddenly yelled "No, she's _mine."_ I shivered at his words and let out high yelp of pain, as he just about crushed my ribs and squeezed my arms tight. I saw some men and most of the boys flinch at the noise and some stepped forward. Rabastan then said in a hard cold voice "No, Fenrir, she is Anthony's, so hand her over _Now! _Or our lord just might hear about you harming the child."

All at once I was harshly released and shoved forward; I tripped fell skidding to the ground. I gasped as the hard dirt and pebbles cause bright pink scratches to appear on my palms and knees. I laid there panting and I heard a small _'pop'_ as Greyback disapperated, and his haunting presence was gone. I let out a shaky deep breath and I then realized I had been silently crying. I was gently helped up Mr. Nott as he cradled me into his chest and I let a few more tears escape my scared eyes.

He held me arm's length away as, he and several other men inspected me. I looked down at myself and grimaced. My dress was ruined and exposing a good amount of skin, a strap my dangling off my shoulder, I had a deep cut on my thigh, many hand shaped bruises on my arms, I went to feel the aching cut on the back of my head, and I felt a hot sticky substance and very tangled hair. When I looked at my hand I saw that I was drenched with dark blood, and I sighed with the light headed feeling coming back to me.

As I started to sway on the spot, I gasped and grabbed my head, and felt a shooting pain go through my ribs. My eyes slowly faded shut into a grey fuzz, but not before showing me the very concerned face of Draco Malfoy.

I heard fast, yet very quiet whispers being spoken. I felt a light breeze tickle me hair. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a bright pastel yellow colored room, I was comfortably laying in a big fluffy bed, and I moved my eyes forward in front of the end of the bed, and saw two giant open window with flowy white curtains gentle dancing as the windows brought in light cool breeze, and soft sunshine. I saw many pots of giant yellow lilies and pastel yellow roses, which seemed to match the clam happy room.

I looked to the left and saw Narcissa deep in a hushed argue with young looking man with sandy blonde hair, and lightly tanned skin. The man was wearing the signature clean crisp, white healer robes. When I looked, the man seemed to notice and he walked towards me, Narcissa close behind him. She smiled at me, and laid a hand on my forehead, and said "Oh Darling, you're, awake, good. You gave us all quite the scare, I was so worried. Do you need anything? How do you feel?" I heard a chuckle coming from next to the bed and I saw the doors fling open and Lucius and Draco Walk in with their usual black attire.

Lucius was wearing an amused look on his face, "Now Darling, she just only woke, wouldn't want to put her back to sleep with all your questions." She smacked his arm and blushed. The healer then was standing over me throwing many questions at me. After I downed a couple of potions, he then said "Okay I now need to inspect you cuts, to makes sure nothing in infected." He then lifted my robed up to my chest revealing my stomach and covered my legs with a blanket. His cold, hands were pressing all over me, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at my ribs where there was two or three little bumps, after shooting a spell down, a couple of loud _'snaps'_ and _'cracks' _were heard, and I felt the reconnecting of bones.

After reassuring me that nothing was wrong and healing the cuts, he gave me a few last potions, and was thanked before leaving. Narcissa then sat on the side of my head and lovingly stroked my hair and then frowned when she said "I'm sorry Sweetheart, but Lucius and I need to go out for the evening to The Annual Ministry Ball, and so we won't be back until much later, but Draco will be here with you. Alright then, I'll send some dinner up here, and I have to go get ready. Goodbye Dearies." She and Lucius left me and Draco in an deep silence.

Although Draco and I have gotten much closer, I still wasn't exactly comfortable being alone with him, especially because we haven't talked since our row yesterday. He walked around the room and stopped at the bookshelf, I stared at him as he then picked one from the bunch. As he strolled back to me, I saw that he had picked _Romeo and Juliet_ by _William Shakespeare. _My lips pulled up into a soft smile and I asked in a mildly cocky tone "And how, does the '_Great Draco Malfoy_' know about a muggle book, never mind have it?"

He smirk and a light blushed crossed his cheeks, "Well, um, I was talking to Theo and he had to read this book for Muggle Studies, and one day he just kept ranting on how it was 'So good, and life changing' or whatever so I decided to see want he was going on about."

I smiled up at him and teasingly said, "And you fell in love with it didn't you?" Judging by how his cheeks only darkened in color, I guessed I was correct. A second later Kiley appeared with two cover silver platters, with a delicious scent driving from them. Draco sat at the foot of my bed, Kiley then said "Kiley is here to give Master Draco, and Mistress Rosie dinner." And with a slight bow she handed us our wonder food.

Before I was even able to take my first bite, Draco commands "Ah, Kiley we won't need this I'm sorry. Please dispose of them." I looked up shocked at Draco, and my stomach gave a loud groan in protest. He looked at me shocked and smirked. Kiley then said "Yes Master Draco, Kiley would be very pleased to do so. Thank you Master Draco." And with the loud snap of her fingers Kiley, and the food, were gone.

Draco stood and tucked the book under his arm; he then walked around to me and offered me his hand with a bow of the head. I giggled as he said "Malady." I also stood out of the bed and felt a silky soft fabric drop to my feet and pooled around then, I looked down and saw that I was dressed in a pastel pink long nightgown. I took he hand and he led me out of the room and down many halls. As we were walked down and down sets of stair, chills ran up my bare arms, and the walls were suddenly stone and cold.

We then were walking down a very long and ahead of us I saw Kiley skipping and joyfully singing, I had a giant smile seeing this. The smile was gone in a flash as I heard what she was singing;

"_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

_Gee, Master Draco and Mistress Rosie,_

_Goin' to the chapel of love."_

I stared in shock and Draco busted out in a fit of deep chuckles and I couldn't help but giggle along with him. Once we could control ourselves Draco lead me into the door Kiley had just disappeared behind. I was shocked and enraged, the room was a kitchen probably twice as big as the Hogwarts Kitchens and around every inch and nook was a house elf happily working along.

Without knowing it I went on a full on rant "You know _this _is just way too many, I mean really Draco do you _Really_ need this many, I'm sure if you got your spoiled butt up once in a while then you wouldn't need them. This is exactly why we need to free them, they only do things your perfectly capable to do on your own, that just proves how lazy and arrogant you are and how you are use-" I as cut off by Draco's large hand covering my mouth, and him standing to face me lightly chuckling.

"Stop, yes I know that there is _way_ too many, do you honestly think I would think I would need this much. I've tried setting them free but there too stubborn, just like you!" he then clipped my check with his thumb and pointer finger. He took my hand and lead me to the giant fridge and picked me up by my waist, gently sitting me on the counter, not with me objecting loudly though. He then grabbed a large tube of I don't know what and two shine silver spoons.

He piled it all under one arm, and then walked over to me and offered a hand. We made out and our ways back up, and past the 'Yellow' room, up more halls to a very long dark dingy empty hallway, that seemed to be cut off from the rest of the large manor. It was all silent and a long journey to the end of the hall, until we reached the end and two large oak doors were waiting for us at the end.

He then, in a very gentleman like act, opened the door and gestured for me to go forward. I thanked him and walked in. I was surprised to find a huge room making my room look like a broom closet. The walls were a dark green almost a black, directly in front of the doors was a huge, no _giant, _bed covered in silky Forest Green covers with silver lining. He had many silver fluffy pillows. His room was similar to mine except dark and green, to my dismay. His dark velvet curtains were drawn and letting the dark night wind caress every inch of his room, with the stars enlightening the sky.

He put a hand on my lower back and led my to a love seat near a window and crackling fire. He sat down and motioned me to it along. He then sat the tub between us, pulled the book form his arm and put it on the side table, and handed me a spoon as he took the top off the jar. Then he pushed up his chest and said "Tonight, we feast!" and I cracked a smile, never seeing this side to him. I smile when I smelt Strawberries, and timidly stuck my spoon in the jar collecting a bit of it and drew it to my lips.

I closed my eyes as the deliciously sweet fruity taste came to my lips. It was the most outstanding thing I've ever tasted, it was so fresh and yet sweet, as I licked the spoon clean and opened my eyes I saw that Draco was giving me a weird stare. But quickly smirked and he followed my actions, eating a spoonful of ice cream. I then took another bite, he stuck his spoon in and pulled it out, with a mysterious look in his eyes, he put his spoon on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him to stick the spoon in and slowly drag it out, empty. I smiled and looked down, continuing to eat, and soon the jar was empty between the two of us. I giggled and he snapped his eyes towards me and said "Now what so funny?"

I let out another airy giggle and said "I wouldn't take you for the Strawberry type." He laughed too but then had a very serious expression as he said "What did you take me for then?" I shrugged and said "I don't know Chocolate or Vanilla, yes, definitely Vanilla." I decided with a confirming nod.

He gave me a weird questioning look and said "Oh yeah, and why's that?" I giggled and leaned forward as I said "Because its plain like you, and it matches your hair!" he then leaned back a little thinking about it, and he shook his head and suddenly command me to "Stand up." I didn't like being told what to do but did it anyway. He then tapped his wand on the bucket and it was gone along with the two spoons.

He laid back slightly, onto a pillow with taking up the whole seat and flung one leg off the couch the other in front of him and he lightly stuck his hand forward. I took it and he sat me between his leg and I stiffened like a pole. He took the book off the table and brought both of his hands on front of my forcing me to lie against him. He then opened the book to the beginning and began reading. "_Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_, _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; …" _Draco had the perfect voice; it was the perfect pitch, deep and soft, it was quiet and yet perfectly dramatic, whispering down along my shoulder, it was warm and laced with the scent of fresh strawberries.

I listened like a child, eagerly waiting for the next word that came from his lips, although I had read the book several times. It was like every word was a drop of fresh water and I was stranded in the middle of a hot dessert, depending on these beautiful crisp words.

_ "…Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet,Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain." _He shut the book and I felt several tear drop from my face and onto his hand. He turned me towards him and he whipped away my tears with his thumb. I then dropped my head to his chest and wept on and on to him about how beautiful their love was. He just gently comforted me, and as my tears slowly faded away I couldn't help but get lost in his scent, and play over in my head the words he had just spoken, it was sort of like a lullaby.

A sweet, deep lullaby.

I felt my eyes creep open, and I felt Draco strong arms wrapped around me, as if protecting me. I voice in my head, that sweet, sweet voice as he slept next to me. I sort of gently wiggled around so I was laying on top of him, stomach to stomach, Heart to heart, and for a while I just stared up at him in a trance.

His light hair was all tousled around, and I smiled as his signature cold smirk was replaced with a sweet, barely there, smile. His cheeks were a rose pink, and his long eyelashes casted a shadow along his sharp cheekbones. I reached up and gently ran my hand along, his cheek and down his jaw, to his ear as I tucked a piece of long shaggy hair behind it. I gently grazed my hand over his eyes and down his noise, to his lips. I was shocked at how soft there were, and as my hand lingered there for a minute, I forced me self to look away.

I turned on my side and rested my head over his heart, listening to it thump, in a loud even pace. I eventually fell back asleep, because when I woke a second time I heard whispers. "Would you just look at them, Lucius, don't they just look so cute?" I heard Narcissa say lovingly, as she sighed. I heard Lucius let a deep chuckle out and he said to his wife in a gentle tone "Yes, Darling adorable, now let's get moving so we don't interrupt." I heard the shuffling of footsteps and the door click shut.

I tired to get up without, waking Draco but as I tried lifting his heavy limp arm up, he just tightened it around me and snuggled me closer to him. I heard a sleepy voice chuckle and say "Now where do you think you're going?" I turned around to face and found he was closer than I thought. His deep beautiful crystal blue eyes were inches away from my face and as I felt his breath meet mine, I let my eyes drift down to his lips, and I stared at how they were full and pouty, and looked _so _kissable at this moment.


	8. Misplaced Home

_Author's Note- Here's another chapter... YAY! ummm, yeah, I just edited this **SUPER**fast just for you guyss :)... yeah, just PRETTY PLEASE, keep up with the awesome reviews, i love seeing what you guys think of it! Thanks, Enjoy chapter eight! **  
**_

_Chapter 8~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

My eyes trailed up to his eyes and I saw them full of _something, _his eyes just spoke a song that no other man's eyes had ever. In the back of those misty grey sea eyes, I saw fire ignited, washing all over him, and taking me in. I felt his warm hand through my light nightgown; his hand burning a trail from my lower back to right below my neck.

He pulled me towards him, arching my neck to him. He placed his noise on my collarbone and slowly, painfully slowly, dragged it up to my ear. He breathed in the shell gentle pecking my temple. His noise was tracing my jaw an up to my cheekbone and he left butterfly kisses along my noise and finally stopped at my lips.

His lips, they hovered over mine sort of asking me if I was giving him access, he then pressed his lips to mine. I could barely feel them like a feather ghosting over them. I pulled back as if I had just been electrically shocked. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath and pushed away from his firm chest. I rolled off the couch, stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then fled the room in a quick mess.

Once I had shut his door I leaned against it and took many, many deep breaths. I then started running through the halls looking for my room, _any _room. I didn't really know where I was going but I also didn't care. I then hit a tall, slender, form. I looked up shocked already having apologizes shooting out of my mouth.

I looked into those familiar shining blue eyes and white blonde hair of Narcissa Black. Once I saw her smiling down at me, I couldn't help but start to hiccup and release the flow of tears down my face. The smile Narcissa was wearing left in the blink of an eye, and was replaced with a motherly look of pure concern and affection.

She suddenly pulled me into her arms and I felt like I was in possibly the most comforting place in the world. She smelt perfect, like every mother should. After a couple of minutes of 'shhh' and 'it's alright now' and pure comforting, I lessened the crying to sniffles and back away. She had a half smile on and was stroking my cheek and hair.

The best thing about her was that she didn't ask what was wrong, she took my hand and carefully lead me to my room, she told me to get dressed and that she would be back in a couple of minutes. I walked into my closet and I picked out a light turquoise, high low skirt. With a baggy long sleeved black and white striped shirt, I also put on black stocking and shiny black oxford heels.

As I was brushing my hair, Narcissa walked in and she gently took the brush form my hands. She then began softly running it through my hair, like she was caring with a small fragile child. She smiled behind me in the mirror and said in a soft voice, that I almost couldn't make out "Lucky girl, I remember when I was your age, and I had hair possibly longer than yours. But one day me and Bella got into a row and, I woke the next day with hair down to my shoulders."

I gasped and she giggled, I then thought a second before asking "Why does she hate me so much?" in a sort of gloomy voice. Narcissa looked up but then continued brushing my long hair. "Who Bellatrix?" and when I nodded she continued "Oh Sweetheart, she doesn't hate you, but more _envies_ you,for two big reasons. The first being that, well when we were just children in Hogwarts Bella had quite the crush on your father, Anthony."

She stopped and giggled and I made a face of disgust. "Your Father and Bellatrix were several years older than me and your mother, and so Bella tried everything to get your father to fall for her and for a while everyone thought she had done so. But one day your father was over Lucius' house, in this manor, and your mother and I were also here for Christmas break. And, oh, Rosemary I wish you could have seen the look on your fathers face when he first laid eyes on your mother. They were in the deepest and uncontrollable love there is, they were _inseparable, _they had the best relationship and type of love, the irrational and unstoppable love. When Bella found out she was, crazed with belligerent infatuation. She wouldn't speak to anyone about it, and when even your father tried talking to her, she tried to curse and even to _crucio _him! So when your mother graduated along with me, your parents got married."

Narcissa then put the brush down and looked around the room until her eyes stopped at the desk across the room. She walked over to it and picked up the single book sitting neatly on it. I was instantly filled with curiosity, and when she came and placed the book on the vanity and open. The binding was old leather and the book made a moaning noise when opened. Then first picture was of my parents in a very large empty room, and my father got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny red box. He whispered some words to my mother and she started crying and vastly nodding her head.

"That was when your father proposed to your mother. He brought her to the Manor he had just purchased for her, and asked her to marry him she of course said yes." Narcissa said tenderly, she then flipped the page and I saw a picture of my mother in a gorgeous white silk gown covered in beautiful beaded lace, and my father sharply dressed in a suit, I smiled at this enjoying the love radiating off the picture. There were many more pictures alike to, with them and few of me.

Once I was done Narcissa continued with her story. "When you were born Bellatrix envied you, as you were the child she wanted to have with Anthony, and the child she just plainly wanted to have. You see, after years and year of trying Bellatrix gave up on trying to conceive and child. And so Bella doesn't hate you, but more of it is your mother, and Bella is just taking it out on you." I nodded understand how hard it must be for her.

"But a big part of Belle being cruel towards you is that you, again, took her place of being favorite. Bellatrix has always wanted to be the Dark Lords favorite, and was for a while, she was. But when you were born and all the rumors of you being so powerful, the Dark Lord then went in search, _wanting _you. And so Bella was forgotten for a while, but regained her spot. But now that you're here the Dark Lord has pushed her aside again." It took a while of silence for all this to process into my mind.

Narcissa then said "Alright, now I was on my way to afternoon tea with the ladies. Would you care to join me?" I nodded and she then said "Okay, then let's be on our way now." We walked down, and outside to the Apparition spot. Narcissa then grabbed my forearm, and we were gone with the wind.

We walked down stony road with cute little houses, and shops on either side of the road, the streets were surprisingly empty. And after a couple of minutes we arrived at a small house with a cottage feel to it. I heard several light womanly voices, and walked in to see a large circle table with many rich, elegant women sitting around it. Narcissa took my hand in her gloved one, and lead me over to a spot with Mrs. Pucey, Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Flint, Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Goyle, and Mrs. Higgs. I sat next to Narcissa and Mrs. Zabini.

They all joyfully greeted us and Mrs. Higgs said in her beautiful Irish accent "We were all beginning to worry, Cissy, Thought the boys had gotten to you." Most of the women laughed and Narcissa replied "Oh no Chantal, I just a had a run in, with Rose here, and thought that she could use some cheering up from all of us." All the women nodded their head, and brightly smiled down at me.

A couple of minutes later, house elves brought in porcelain tea cups, and trays full of many different cookies and sweets. Many women took a big interest to me. Soon I got the question that I had been able to avoid once "So Dearie, what horrid thing caused you to be so flustered earlier?" My eyes casted down and I thought about what to say.

I was never, ever I good lair; I would always stutter and never make eye contact. And that is probably why all the women didn't take my excuse. "Well, um, I just, kind of, oh I had a horrid nightmare, and I, I was just, I hadn't gotten over it, and well I just, um yeah." The women gave me questioning glances and some even giggled.

Mrs. Crabbe then said "Oh, honey, you really can't lie, can you? Let me tell you, my son can lie better than that, and I'll be the first to admit that he isn't that brightest boy in the world. We outta teach you how to tell a little white lie." I flushed a deep red, and looked at my tea. Mrs. Bulstrode said "Rosie I know, you don't know many of us, but you can always trust us, no need to lie, who would we possibly tell, our husbands wouldn't care about any of this, I'm sure."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath and said "Okay, well I guess my problem is just that, in school all the boys, hated and loathed me, like it was there job. And now, well now their acting like nothing happened, and I want to act like that too, but I can't help but remember all they did in the past. Whenever I'm having a good time with them, all these thoughts about Harry and Ron come up, and oh, I miss them so much! And then last night me and Draco we having such a good time, and he was so sweet and kind, and ugh, when I woke I felt to content and genially happy, and I felt _different _and I really wanted to kiss him, but when I was going to I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And then I think I might have feelings for Theodore, because he's _so _sweet, and kind too me. And I cant stop thinking of what Harry and Ron would think of this. I'm just so confused!"

All the women had either looks of sympathy or smiles. Mrs. Flint then smiled and said "Well Rosemary, when I was about your age I had a similar problem. I had huge crushes on two boys, who both liked me. And when I told my mother she wasn't happy as she only wanted me with one boy, but she locked me in a room with both boys and told me that I couldn't come out until I figured out which boy I liked better. Back then I thought it was an awful thing to do, but now I realize that it was probably the smartest thing she had ever done. If she hadn't I wouldn't have the amazing husband I have today, and would be stuck in a marriage where I'm not happy. "

The rest of the afternoon tea went on with the women telling different stories about their boy trouble, and it ended and all the women going home to their loving husbands. Narcissa, Mrs. Pucey, Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Flint, Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Crabbe, and Mrs. Higgs, said they were all going shopping and asked me if I wanted to join them, and I declined their offer not in the right mood. And also declined being apperated to the Manor as I just wanted to be alone.

After they left me, I walked outside and down the street, thoughts rumbling around my head. It was a cold day, the end of autumn coming soon, the wind blowing my hair in every which way. And I was regretting not bringing a coat, and bundled my sweater around me, crossing my arms. I came back to earth, out of my thoughts and looked for the spot Narcissa had apperated us to earlier. I saw nothing I remembered and began to feel my heart speed up.

It felt as if the sky was closing in on me as many tiny wet droplets, splattered on my face and hair. I kept walking looking, for anything I recognized. All of sudden the angry grey sky let out a loud, thundering clap and released a deep rain storm right above me. I began to run already drenched head to toe, looking for shelter, and I ran into a small old pub.

When I shut the door behind me, many heads shot in my direction and I blushed, looking down. Inside it was warm, but dark and dingy, with tables shoved in every corner, it smelt of sweat and alcohol. The place was dirty, with spills on the floor and dusts on shelves. I couldn't make out any faces, as it was too dark, but I did see that there were mostly men, sitting at the tables.

I walked over to an empty table and sat down not being able to buy anything. I smoothed out my skirt and waited for the storm to pass. It wasn't long before I felt a grubby hand lay down on my should, I whipped myself around and saw three men, mid-thirties all staring at me. I swallowed and said in a very soft voice "Yes, may I help you?"

All the men chuckled and the skinniest one said "Help us? Huh funny Rob, wasn't that what the last one said?" he said I a deep grumbly voice. My heart sped up a bit before I got up, and began to away from the men. One of them then grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against a wall. I shut my eyes in pain and grimaced when I smelt whiskey on his breath. His said "Where do you think you're going?" suddenly very angry.

I tried to push him off me with all my might but he just held me tighter, one man began running his hands up and down me and I began to whimper and thrust my body in every direction. Suddenly I felt myself being torn away from the man. I saw two men curse the three men, and they all fell to the floor, lifelessly.

I looked at my saviors to see Yaxley's old wise face, scowling down at the men. And the other man surprised me deeply; I saw the long greasy locks of Severus Snape. Yaxley then spoke and said "Rosemary, are you okay? What in the world are you doing here? You should know better than too come to such a part of town." Snape was staring at me, given we a weird stare down. He then said something to Yaxley and, Yaxley nodded and said a goodbye to the both of us and left the pub.

We were left to stare at each other for a moment, before Snape motioned forward and I walked out of the pub and into the rain. Once outside, he removed his overcoat and placed it around my shoulders. We walked getting continually, drenched by the rain. He walked us to a small brown building and walked behind it. He said nothing as he placed his arm in front of me and I took it.

When the fun apparition trip was over, he released me and I opened my eyes to see a very large room with dark blue walls and an entire wall covered with books. There was a small fire going, and many leather couches, in the middle of the room was a billiards table. Surrounding the table was Lucius, Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Flint, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Higgs Mr. Higgs, Mr. Pucey, and Mr. Zabini.

They all looked up when we appeared in front of them. I'm sure we were quite the sight, both soaking wet, and me were Snape's coat. Lucius stepped away from the table and said "Have I missed something?" Severus sighed and shook his head said in his low draggy voice "I found the girl, at Murray's, some idiots were _troubling _her, me and Yaxley stunned them and left."

Mr. Nott then stepped forward and began asking me questions and Snape went to the other men. "What happened, are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and smiled at his sincerity. "Yes I'm sure, I was just coming from the tea, and I couldn't find the apparition spot, and got lost. Then it began to rain and I walked into the pub, and there; a couple of men, just said something, and when I tried to walk away, one man shoved me against a wall, and that was when Severus found me."

He nodded and gave me a tight hug before he lifted my chin and said "Alright, as long as you're not harmed." I smiled back at him and left the room, continuing my journey around the huge manor. I went wandering and found a familiar hall and took a few more turns and found my room successfully. I opened the two doors, ready for a bath and a good night's rest but sighed at the sight in front of me, knowing this wasn't leading to a bath.

Draco was in front of my fireplace vastly pacing back and forth, with one hand running through his hair and the other in his pocket. I shut the door and shuffled my feet closer to him, standing behind the couch. He didn't notice me until I was close to him, apparently deep in thought. He stared wide-eyed at me, and then spit words at me so fast I thought he might choke on them. "Where have you been? Why did you leave so quickly? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry. What took you so long to come back here? Do you want to talk? If not I'll leave, do you want me to leave?"

I sighed and shook my head; I walked around and sat on the couch motioning for him to do the same. He sat and I faced him, "Okay to answer those, I was having afternoon tea with your mother. I left because, because I don't know why, and I was confused. No, you did nothing wrong... I think. I, again, was having tea but had a little trouble getting home. Obviously I want to talk. And, no, I don't want you to leave… yet."

He smiled at some parts, yet frowned at other said "Trouble?" I nodded, "Yeah, um when the tea was over I was walking back to the apparition spot, as the mums went shopping. And when I got lost and couldn't find the spot, it started raining and so I ran into a random pub. Luckily for me, Severus was there and he brought me home." I said a little tired of repeating the story, although I did leave out the part with the strange men.

He nodded and let out a breath of relief, he then asked "Why did you leave then?" it was quiet for a while as I thought for the first time, _why _I actually did leave. "I- I just, to be honest I don't have a clue why I left. I woke and I was happy, but when you began to kiss me, it felt so _good, _so _different. _And I really liked it, but it just felt too different, I just wasn't thinking, and I guess I'll never know if that was the right or wrong thing to do, but what has been done is done, and I can't change that."

He gave me a hard stare before running a hand through his hair and I couldn't help but appreciate how nice it looked all tousled like that. I blushed at my secret admiring for him as he didn't notice me longingly staring at him. He said "Okay, whatever um so yeah fine." I giggled and said "Alright, I got to go take a shower, and get to bed as I am drowned."

He then gave me a secret glace and winked as he said in a seductive tone "Can I join?" I shook my head laughing and said "Goodbye, Casanova!" and he then left my room, with a little skip to his step. I then took a long, warm shower and dressed into a soft nightgown. I walked over to my bed, very tired, and climbed into its dream like fluffiness. I began thinking before my mind drifted into thoughts about the beautiful image of _his _lust filled gorgeous blue eyes. And those eyes kept reoccurring in my peaceful dreams.


	9. Shining With Darkness

_Author's Note- HOLLA!... sorry, but hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter that I basically SLAVED over, and edited faster than lighting! ;) but yeah Enjoy chapter nine, and PLEASE keep reviewing! Thanks- Emily :) _

_Chapter 9~ The Darkness Adopting Me _

He was sincerely smiling, just smiling and laughing. His silky locks were being blown along with the wind, the sun shone down on us giving his face an angelic glow. He was dressed in dark slacks and a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He picked up few fluffy white dandelions, and with a blow, sent them a drift. Letting his head drop backwards and laugh out a laugh that sounded like many soft wind chimers, he looked just like an angle, and he was _my angel_.

He looked at me, and a huge smile appeared on his face, sticking his hand out, he bowed down. I gladly stepped forward, and with every step a new cloud appeared in the flawless blue sky. Soon the sunshine was replaced with a down cast of darkness on us; I began to run, just wanting to be safe with him. Then sky angrily roared at us, and millions of tiny rain droplets came rushing down. As the cold wet rain hit me, I was scared to see it didn't get me wet, just simply sat there and disappeared.

I got to him and grabbed his hand, and he then slowly brought his head up to reveal the hairy, dirty face of Fenrir Greyback. I jumped back in surprise and he pulled me close to him and growled the repeating words that scared me the most "You. Are. _Mine._" I began thrashing and hitting him in every direction. Closing my eyes harshly shut, I brought a loud terrifying, throat ripping scream to my lips.

I felt strong, very cold hands on me, lifting my torso into their lap, pulling me away from my night terror. I snapped my eyes open and saw the angel that was only with me a moment ago. The room was almost completely black except for the, brightly stars shining through the windows. I reached and grabbed two small handfuls of his light blue shirt, and threw my head into his stomach, beginning to heavily sobbing saying "He was there! I swear I saw him. He-he wanted me. I so scared. I'm not his, I'm _not_!" He grabbed me and fully placed me into his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and I just choked on my tears as he whispered comforting words into my ear.

After a while I could breathe normally, but couldn't seem to shut off, my tear duct. I looked away from his chest and saw Narcissa standing there in her long night gown and her hair in a tight bun with few strands peeking out; she had a look of concern, and next to her Lucius was standing there in silky pajamas his long hair also a bit tousled. I looked at them with tear stained cheeks, slightly pink, droopy eyes, and a pink pouty lips from being bitten.

I sniffed and tried to stop the tears for a moment to say "I'm so sorry. I just had a bad night fright, I didn't mean to wake all of you, and I'm just being stupid." Narcissa shook her head, came closer and said "No, no dear you're not dull at all, we all have things that frighten us beyond our control, and you have nothing to apologize for." She then stroked me hair before turning around, taking her husband's hand and leaving, but not without say a sweet goodnight.

I then turned my head back to him, and looked into his eyes above me. "You're not leaving me too, right?" I asked, feeling vulnerable like a child. He looked at me and said "I'll always stay, as long as you want me." He then looked pushed the covers back and pushed me under them. As soon as he was underneath them too, I placed my head on his firm warm chest, and placed my palm against his heart, calming my own with his. His placed his heavy arms, around me and squeezed me comfortably into him.

I nuzzled my noise into his chest, inhaling his warm scent, my eye lids then felt like a thousand pounds, and this time I fell soundlessly asleep, feeling protected by _my_ _angel_.

I opened my eyes when hairs tickled my noise. I wore a frown when I saw that the hair was dark brown and not slivery blonde. I slowly sat up and saw an empty place, where he slept last night. The sheets still felt warm, I got my sleepy body out of bed and walked over to the vanity, and I brushed through my hair, I walked into my closet. I walked out wearing a high-necked, pastel sleeveless yellow sundress with white stockings, and a pair of matching yellow heels.

I then began my walk down to the Dining hall for breakfast, once the charmed doors opened for m,e I saw that the missing boy was sitting there like usual, chatting to his father. I went and sat opposite Draco, and Narcissa put down her tea cup and saucer, and said "How was the rest of you night, Dearie?" I smiled back at her and said "Oh, it was fine, thank you."

She gave me a happy and satisfied smile. The rest of breakfast pasted in a breeze. I went back to my room and reading a bit of a Charms book, before getting bored and starting to wander the halls. I skipped up and down corridors, and all of a sudden I stopped flat out. I heard a very lovely noise, a very familiar noise, which rushed many childhood memories into my mind. The soft keys of a piano were being played quite skillfully; I walked very slowly down halls, leading me closer to the noise. As it got louder, I fell more and more in love with it.

I finally came to a big door, and quietly pushed it open careful not to get caught. I walked in and shut the door behind me. When I turned around I saw an almost empty room with a huge glossy grand piano, directly in the middle of it with a sparkling chandelier above it, which wasn't lit. The wall it across from the door was entirely made up of ceiling to floor windows, letting in the shining sun's rays. On either side of the piano was many different wind and string instruments.

As a new slower song began to play, I stared at the straight back and blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He looked very peaceful and calm as he played, his long fingers moving gracefully to each different key on their turn. Every movement let out another note of the beautiful lullaby being played. I walked up behind him and to the front of the piano, he only noticed me when I was blocking the sun from his view. He abruptly stopped playing and didn't say a word.

I then gave him a soft smile, and said "That was possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my entire life." He smiled back at me and said his 'thanks'. I said "My father, or adoptive anyway, used to play all the time, he was quite good. Every night he was sit me on the couch and I would just listen and listen to him play, and most nights I fell asleep to the noise. I was always so jealous he could do such a thing, he never could successfully teach me how though; he was never a good one when it can to patients."

Draco chuckled and said "Ah, so I've finally found one thing that you can't do." And when I blushed he continued, "Yeah, my mum also played and thought it would be good for me to learn, of course I did get a bit out of hand and I can now play just about every instrument in this room." I gasped at his pure skill and he chuckled and said "but this has always been my favorite. I don't know why, just has." I stared at the piano envying him, at this moment, and almost like he could read my mind he said "You said your father could never teach you right?"

I gave him a questioning look before saying "Yes, why?" He shrugged and said "Well I thought if you want, why don't I give it a try?" I looked at him shocked and then nodded and said "I would really like that." He then waved me over to him and sat me on the velvet bench. I felt his presence, behind me and soon enough I felt his long arms come from behind me and hover above mine. His breath was warm and his voice was deep as he whispered in my ear "The key is to not concentrate, just let your fingers move how they want."

He laced his fingers with mine and moved them over certain key graciously, until soon I was making music with him. I understood why he and my father liked it so much, I sort of felt calming as the piano sung, and it almost made you feel happy. Soon he said "Close your eyes." And I followed his command putting all trust I had in his hands. I have no clue how long he lead my fingers, but I do know they stopped and slammed down of the piano as I felt a pair of warm hot lips on the back of my throat. I didn't move, to nervous and surprised to do anything but open my eyes wide. The kisses trailed up getting hotter and wetter, and when his hands went on my waist and he spun me around, and placing both hands on the piano, trapping me and forcing me to lean back against it.

His lips were on my cheek and again slid over to my mouth, hovering and this time as I placed my hands on his back and slide them up to be placed in his amazingly babe soft hair. He gently moved one of his hands to cup my cheek, and my heart sped up as I pulled his head a bit lower. And then I was gone, in the blink of an eye I was lost, deep in a kiss. His soft lips skillfully moved over mine, and I began to move my fingers though his hair. After arching up to him to allow alight more pressure to be added to the kiss, sending butterflies flying all around my belly. I felt his thumb move up and down my cheek, making me sigh into his mouth.

And then I heard it. The little, barely there, click of the sound of the door being opened. Draco then in a flash moved his head away from mine, to my utter dismay. We both looked towards the door to see the smirking face of Blaise Zabini, he then said "Oh, hey! Um, Bye now." And he shut the door but not with sending me a very Slytherin-like wink.

I sighed loudly and dropped my head back into the piano keys, causing them to moan back at me. Draco let his head fall down, but then stood and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and smoothed my dress out, I avoided eye contact, we walked over to the door and he opened it for me. Out in the hall not many feet away were Blaise, Marcus, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Terence, and Adrian. They all had smirks and some were even trading galleons to each other.

Blaise looked at me and said "What?! No! I left you two in that room for a reason." Draco walked past me, shaking his head, and slapped Blaise hard on the back of the head muttering something about being a 'bloody idiot'. They all soft of started walking, following Draco, I trailed along behind deep in thought.

It was a few short minutes later when Kiley appeared before us and, while shaking said "Miss Rosie, Kiley has come to tell you that you have your lessons now, in the Twelfth parlor room." And with a 'thank you' Kiley was gone. I looked towards the boys and ask "My lessons?" Marcus nodded and said "Yeah, you have some training and separate lesson then us." I nodded and again asked "Um, thanks but where is the Twelfth parlor?" most boys shrugged but Draco stepped forward and said "Come on, I'll show you." And began walking in the opposite direction.

I followed him in complete silence and later he stopped at two old red oak doors. He said "Good luck.", bent his head low to kiss my forehead, And left me alone in the dark hallway. I took a deep breath and knocked on the doors, knowing that whoever was in that most likely was excepting me. I heard Narcissa's soft voice say "Come in, darling." I felt my heart slow, in relief as Narcissa was here. I walked into the room and saw a huge room with deep red, floral wallpaper. The room had a large cream fireplace and three matching cream French buttoned chairs and a small table in the middle with tea made. Above the fireplace was a large mirror; on each wall was a different beautiful painting. The windows were covered with thick velvet curtains, and the floor was covered in a hand stitched carpet, but other than that the room was very empty.

Sitting in was chair was an elegant dressed Narcissa, and in the other, her dark older sister Bellatrix. I frowned deeply at the sight of her, and a million thoughts ran through my head. Narcissa smiled her brilliant smile as I walked over to her, and she said "Hello Darling," and motioned for the empty seat between the two sisters. Once I sat she continued saying ", I have decided to start your training today, and Bellatrix here will be teaching you today. The lesson today will only be on dueling." I nodded and Bellatrix then said cruelly to Narcissa "Out!" Narcissa looked a bit shocked and as soon as she opened her mouth to protest, Bellatrix continued saying "In order for this to go well, the girl can't have any distractions, you being one."

Narcissa nodded and said "Alright then, I will be back in a couple of hours." She then stood and left us, I wanted so dearly to run in fear, away from this horrid looking woman. I looked at her and said "I already know how to duel." Bellatrix stood and said "Oh, you do, is that right?" I nodded not sure what to say and she let out a horrid sort of cackle, that sounded more like a high pitched chocking sound. She then walked over to the other side of the room, and looked me straight in the eye. I gulped at the hard look she was giving me, and as she brought her wand behind her, I drew my from my pocket.

She screamed her first spell at me, and I quickly blocked it with ease, she then shot three more in a row my way, I again successfully blocked all. She stopped for a moment looking very mildly impressed, quickly catching me off guard, she fired a spell at me and I only blocked it by a spare second. This continued for a couple of more spells before I fired my first curse at her, catching her off guard. She fired a '_Sectumsempra'_ at me, it only just brushed past me but it caused a big gash to cut along my ribs, staining and ripping my dress.

I gasped, but stopped as it only hurt me more to breath, but I was so enraged that I didn't stop but only fired a spell at her which went unaffected, as she blocked it. I soon felt like my whole chest was being squashed, when she sent a fast curse at me, causing me to gasp and shutter for air. She laughed and sent me flying backwards and into a chair, causing me to tumble to the floor in pain. She then laughed and the doors came flying open as Narcissa walked in.

She gasped at the sight of me, bleeding on the floor in pain, and Bellatrix stood cackling and smirking at my pain. Narcissa rushed over to me, and quickly began motherly healing and coddling me. She helped me sit up, and I began coughing and chocking on air, with tears spilling form the sides of my eyes. Once I stopped I realized that Bellatrix was back in her seat watching us in dismay, but once she caught my eye she gave me a horrid smirk with a mean glance, and said "Oh, you can duel can you? My mistake."

I was curled up in my bed, reading one of my favorite muggle books called _Jane Eyre_ when, I heard a knock and I gave the knock permission to come in. I saw Draco, Marcus, Blaise, Theodore, and Adrian all walk in. They came over to my bed and Blaise asked "So, how was it?" I gave him the most sarcastic glance I could through all my tired and soreness and said "Oh you know, just peachy, Bellatrix and I just sat down and had a nice warm pot of tea! How do you think it went?!"

Blaise backed up and held his hands up in surrender, saying "Oi! Okay I get it, no need to be so aggressive." I laughed and let out a little 'sorry'. They stayed in my room for a while, keeping me company, which I was glad and annoyed by. When it was dinner all the boys went to the dining room, and I sat alone just eating in silence. Later that night, I decided that my butt was far too numb and I was far too bored, so I got my sore body out of the bed and began walking to nowhere specific.

I only last about five minutes before I was ready to pass out in my bed. So I sort of just laid my body on the closest wall, and slowly I started drooping and sliding down the wall. I closed my sleepy eyes and drifted away to sleep. I felt my body being lightly shaken, so I peeked my eyes open to see, the ceiling above me, and an empty dark hall, that seemed to be passing by me to my right. And to my left I was two strong, broad shoulders, and the face of Draco looking hard straight forward.

He was carrying me down the hallway, and most likely had found me in the hallway sleeping. Once he had gotten to my room he kicked the door open with his foot, and he closed it the same way. He walked over to my bed, and settled me under the covers. Seconds before he went to leave I said "Thank you."

He looked back at me shocked and said "Ah. Yeah no problem, I had just found you in the hall, and you looked so uncomfortable, so I thought I'd bring you here." I nodded and said "It was a mistake, but I still liked it you know. I just don't think it can happen again." He gave me a questioning look and said "What was?"

I shook my head with a small laugh and said "The ah, um the kiss." He looked at me straight in the eye and said in a slightly angry voice "Why?" I sent him a questioning look and said "Why, what?" he took a step closer to me while saying "Why won't you just admit that you have feelings for me-"but I cut him off by saying "I most certainly _do not_ have feelings for you!"

He gave me a glare and said "Well, you and I both know that you have feelings for me, whether you like it or not!" I raised my voice and said "I do not, have not, and will _never_ have any other sort of feelings for you, other than loathing." He yelled back at me "Why is it that bad to have feelings for me! Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, yes you are! Hallelujah, you finally get it!" I screamed back. He then stepped closer to the bed face slightly red, and said "Well at least, I'm not a pathetic virgin! Girls would _kill_ to be with me, and at least people don't cringe at the sight of me!" It was a stupid comeback, but it still hurt, I felt my back ache and my fingers began to feel as if a million hangnails had been ripped from them, as my hair turned a deep burgundy brown color.

I got out of the bed and stood inches away from his face, and said "You're such a jerk! Why do you have to be so mean and abusive to me all the time? You know, I honestly thought that you really had changed and forgot all about the past but it looks like I was wrong. You are still the same spoiled, arrogant, full of himself, manipulative, pain-in-the arse, little boy I have always known and hated." My now red-tipped hair began to stand up, as if a balloon was rubbed against it.

He looked a bit token aback, but then he said the horrible, mean hateful words that have never been spoken to me, "At least, I still have _parents_." I stood there in shock and pain, just staring at him with my mouth wide open. I began taking very loud and slow deep breath, trying to unsuccessfully sooth my anger, and as I felt my back just _snap_ and I yelped in pain. I felt the air around me swish, and Draco's face looked more shocked than me as, I said "Get out of here, you son-of-a bitch!" I could feel the angry radiating off me. He took a step closer to me with his hand out and I took a step back.

He said "No, Herm-Rosemary, please I didn't mean that! I wasn't thinking rig-" I was a bit shocked that he was about to call me adopted name, but I shook my head and said "No, now! Get out; I don't even want to see your face." He gave me one more, hard yet apologetic look, and then he left. Then with every second that he was gone, I just got angrier, and angrier.

I stormed into the bathroom, and stopped dead in my tracks; I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was now a dark reddish brown, my cheeks were rather flushed, and my finger nails had grown into almost claws. But the two things that scared me the most was I had these sort of all white eagle wings, piecing through my back bones, and my eyes were a deep red, causing me to gasp in surprise. I reached my hand behind me and touched a soft feather, as the wing sort of twitched.

After staring at myself for a while, thoughts of angry veela popped into my head, and I groaned in annoyance. After taking a bath and getting my body back to normal, I walked into my room, stopping to stare and picture _him _standing there, looking at me with those baby blue eyes, and angelic face. I sighed and smiled softly to myself.


	10. Screaming Souls

_Author's Note- Heyyy ya'll, heres another chapter for all you crazed potterfans! I worked endlessly on this chapter, so lets all be nice to Emily... Kay? Kay! So yeah, i hope all of you have a great Thanksgiving! and expect more chapters soon, oh and PRETTY PLEASE keep up with the amazing reviews, they ledgit make my day! Thanks and enjoy chapter ten :)_

_Chapter 10~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

"…and then I was thinking, that I could decorate the room in a royal emerald, with silver details. Oh! And I could invite Timothy; he's been dying to see you, Darling. We could have it in two weeks, but ah no, that's the week the Partridge's will be gone. I guess next week could possibly work, I would just have to devote the next few day to planning, and I guess I could skip embroidering until it's over…" I tuned Narcissa's voice out, as if I didn't, I would most likely get a migraine soon.

After walking down to breakfast and sitting down, I was immediately mobbed by Narcissa as she talked on and on about the Ball she was planning. I groaned thinking about all the horror I would most-likely be put through, being the only other female in the manor, in planning and the actual ball. "What do you think about it honey, November, third? That would give us eight days to plan." Lucius smiled at his enthusiastic wife and said "That sounds wonderful, Darling." Although I could tell he was dreading it almost as much as I was, Narcissa smiled and carried on ranting about the Ball.

As I kept eating, I suddenly felt a cold, hard leather shoe hit my bare leg, and stay there, applying slight pressure. I looked up, shocked, across the table to Draco. He was wearing a soft sort of smile, and he mouthed to me '_I'm Sorry'. _ I shook my head and looked down at my plate; determine not to give him any type of satisfaction.

When I was excused from breakfast, I shut the door behind me and began walking, but it wasn't long before I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm, and spin me around. I ripped my arm out of his grip and I looked into the mad grey eyes of Draco as he questioned "What's up with you?" I opened my mouth wide with shock, "What's wrong with me?! You're really asking me that question?! I can't believe you, you arrogant little jerk!" I walked away, but he walked right in step with me.

"I'm sorry, alright?! What more do you want from me." I sighed, closed my eyes, and turned to him "I don't want _anything _from you, that's the point. I don't even want you see your face! And no, to answer your question, that's not alright, you can't just insult me, and think that a simple, insincere apology will fix it!" and this time when I walked away he didn't follow, to my slightest, uncontrollable disappointment.

"None of these will do, none of them are green." I sighed and said "Well yes, but I can wear the sliver one." Narcissa gave me a look, and said "Well, that's simply too old, and I am going to get myself a gown so why don't you just come along, I'm sure I can find you the perfe-" I interrupted her by saying "Yes, but I don't _need _another gown, I have a perfectly good one here."

Narcissa smiled slightly and said "Stubborn, just like your father. Ah, yes I do suppose you could wear this dress. But just let me, make some adjustments to it." I gave her a questioning look and she said "Oh, nothing drastic, just a few tweaks, here and there." I rolled in amusement and said "Alright, alright! You can do whatever you want to, to the gown." She smiled in triumphant, and walked out with the dress in hand.

I smiled and walked over to the French doors, and onto the balcony needing fresh air. I looked around and saw the boys on the field, playing quidditch. I smiled deciding I wanted to join, or rather watch them. After walking through the maze like halls for quite a while, and a portrait giving me directions, I walked through the open doors leading me outside.

I sat on an empty concrete bench, near the fathers, whom were discussing ministry business, with the occasional shoving in the face of how good their son was playing. I watched in amazement as the boys skillfully, swerved and flew around the air. The second Adrian spotted me, my stomach dropped in fear. As he flew down to me, so did all the others.

"Care for a game, Rose-Mary?" asked Theo, and when I shook my head he asked "Why not?" I sighed and said "Oh, no reason, just not, in the ah, right mood… for flying." They all looked at me suspiciously, and when Crabbe said "Your lying." I knew I was screwed.

Blaise had a sneaky smile on as he said "Why, is little bitty Rosie afraid of a mere broomstick?" most of the boys chuckled and when I shook my head and crossed me arms, they only laughed louder. Marcus reached his hand out and said "Hey, don't you trust us, I mean most of us were on the Slytherin team, hell I was even captain." I said "It's not that I don't trust you, just the broomstick, or the being millions of miles in the air part."

Terence smirked and said "Ah, so its heights," and when I gave him a questioning look he said ", Heights is the one thing the '_Oh-so amazing Gryffindor Princess'_ is afraid of." I gave him a hard look and said "No!" which only proved him farther correct. I blushed when the boys laughed, and then Theodore stepped forward with an out reached hand and said "Come on, just one little ride? I'll put you back down in the blink of an eye, if you get scared."

I had a hard debated in my head, when finally I shook my head a final 'no', and all the boys looked disappointed. "Fine, but do keep in mind that I _will_ get you to ride. One way or another." Said Draco, I was a bit shocked in the inside about the sort of threat but ignored him. When the boys all kicked back up into the air, I went back to my bench and opened the book I had brought along.

I was at a peaceful calmness as the cold fall wind blew my hair, and I closed my eyes to inhale the crisp autumn air. I was always one for fall, I hate summer for it is always to hot and sticky. I don't really mind winter as it gives me time to curl up by a fire and enjoy a good book, but I hate how everything is so dead, the trees, the skies… the people. Spring, well spring is just unneeded, it's a time where the grass is soggy and muddy from the melting snow, skies are always grey, and the plants are just barely returning.

But fall, it's the waited eighty-nine days of pure heaven, and the other two-hundred and seventy-six are just a waste of space. Autumn is always perfect, with the warm lingering air getting washed away by the cold crisp winter winds. The bright leaves slowly die into the perfect shades of warmth, and begin to surround us, dropping everywhere, like the glitter in a snow globe. The smell of cinnamon and apples surround us, the skies seem to become a brighter blue, and the clouds get fluffier and purer.

As the crisp wind bit my cheeks and blew my hair around, I pulled on my long sleeves to my violet high low dress. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I then closed my book and looked around, I saw that to my left were the fathers, and out for hundreds of miles was the grassy quidditch field. The grass met a dark looming forest, when I looked to my right I saw the field continue and the edge of the house cut off at an odd angle.

I looked up at the boys and to the fathers and saw none of them paying any attention to me. So being the curious Gryffindor I am, I satisfied my cravings and slowly got up, following the path to the edge of the house. Once rounded the corner, I saw a large stony wall covered in vines and blooming roses. I smiled knowing they must be the outside of Narcissa's beloved garden.

I walked up to the wall and ran my fingertips along the cold hard stone, smiling imagining the beauty it must behold. I walked around the front of the wall looking for an entrance. I saw two very large, rusty, metal gate doors. I peered inside but saw nothing but bushes and a long wandering stone path. I looked at the lock and saw it had a large key hole, and after failing at some simple '_alohomora'_s' I sighed.

I turned around following the path back down to the house, going to find Narcissa to see if she could help me. Once inside I walked around remembering I had no clue where she would be. After a while I just gave up and called Kiley whom lead me to Eighth Parlor, where Narcissa was said to be.

When Kiley left, I knocked softly on the door and heard a dainty 'come in'. After shutting the door behind me, I saw the rooms walls were covered in pastel floral yellow wallpaper. With the sunlight shining through the large glass windows, and white flowing curtains. There was a small couch and two chairs on either side of it, there was also a small coffee table which I saw had Narcissa's embroidering on it. Then behind the couch was a large high table, with my gown on it, which Narcissa was sitting on a chair working on it.

She looked up and when she saw it was me she had a huge shinning smile on her face, making me feeling much calmer. She said "Ah sweetie," as she got up and put down her needle. She walked over to me and embraced me, when she let go of me she said "What brings you here?" I smiled back at her and gulped nervously.

She gave me a questioning look, and right when I was about to ask her about the garden she said "Well anyways, I was just about to go off looking for you, I need your body for the dress, as I can't seem to get the length right." I closed my mouth knowing I would get nowhere until I did what she asked. She then continued saying "Now come over here," And directed me to a tailoring stool. She then commanded me to strip, and I knew if I did it before that I could do it now, but couldn't help the blooming blush that spread across my cheeks and down my neck.

When I was only in my knickers, she helped me into the dress and stood me on the stool facing away from the only mirror. She then began pinning and prodding the dress, I just stood lost in thoughts. I was torn away from them as Narcissa's voice said "Now darling, I don't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but notice then you and Draco weren't getting along this morning. And I know I shouldn't butt in like this but do you mind if I ask, what did my arrogant son do this time?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that and reply back saying "Oh nothing, just being his usual Slytherin-Prince-Bad-Boy self." Narcissa laughed and shook her head while saying "Yes I do suppose that title does fit him rather correctly, now doesn't it." I laughed and she said "Okay, I do believe I've gotten the proper measurements I need." and after I was back into my original clothes, she told me to go sit on the couch.

We sat there sipping on tea and when she caught me staring longingly at her embroidering, she said "Have you ever been taught?" and when I shook my head she said "Would you like to be?" I snapped my head up to her shocked and said "Um, sure." I was given an Embroidery hoop, fabric, and a needle with thread. Narcissa then said "Alright now take the needle and pull it directly through right, here." Within moments I was slowly, yet surely doing it.

We stayed silent for a while and I had to admit it was rather calming. Narcissa broke the silence by saying "Oh! I forgot to mention that you are to accompany Draco to the ball, as part of a tradition." I rolled my eyes and sighed. It went back to silence, and Narcissa was saying "Pushing your under leg out a bit, it will help darling." When we heard a sudden little '_pop_' we looked up to see a little shacking house elf.

The house elf then spoke in a quivering voice "Mistress Malfoy, Master Draco has gotten badly hurt, Swiny has been sent to tell you." Narcissa in the blink of an eye was out of her seat with a motherly worried look on her face "Well, where is he?!" the house elf shook while replying "Master Draco is in the third infirmary." Narcissa gave a humble 'thank you' before running out of the room; with such speed you wouldn't believe it was her.

I ran after her, down hallway after hallways, she had the most unbelievable face on, that just shone with a mothers pure love for her child. She ran like her life depended on it, we got to a familiar hallway and she busted a door open eagerly. Inside were all the boys and their fathers surrounding a bed, I also noticed the same healer that I had seen not so long ago.

In the middle of the bed, was Draco with his eyes pinched, and a scowl of pain on his lips. His right leg was pooling blood, and the Healer was trying to give him some sort of potion, which Draco just kept refusing. When the door was harshly opened Lucius jumped and yelled "Goddammit women! Are you planning to tare the whole house down?" Narcissa just pushed past him and rushed over to Draco.

She hovered over him, pushing hair out of his eyes, soothingly rubbing his face, saying comforting words. She got off the bed when the healer told Draco that if he didn't take the potion he wouldn't stop bleeding. Draco still refused, even with his mother and father yelling at him. I was never one for unnecessary nonsense and got agitated very easily. So after a couple of long minutes, I stepped forward, snatched the potion from the healer, and stood above Draco.

He looked up at me in confusion and I placed my hand on his jaw which instantly loosened, I smiled at that but regained my hard face and said "Malfoy, don't think I won't shove this down your throat!" he gulped but didn't open his mouth. I sighed and said "Malfoy if you do not open your goddamn mouth, _I _will." I felt he mouth slowly open just the least bit and I quickly trickled every last bit of it between his plum pink lips, I then shut his jaw and said "Now _swallow." _

After he compiled I heard Narcissa sigh and say "Thank you Rose darling." I nodded and stared at Draco whom was doing the say to me. His eyes shown that he was tired and curious; a bad mix. After a few more potions Draco was fast asleep and his leg was healing, Narcissa looked at the healer and said "Are you positive he will be alright?" and when he confirmed himself, he was sent away. Narcissa then looked at the boys and asked "What happened?" Marcus then said "Well, um he was flying and when he tried to dodge a buldger, and he well just sort of, fell."

Narcissa gave him a hard stare before she said "Alright," and then she looked at me and said "Darling I hate to do this, but Lucius and I have to go to a dinner party, and as much as I hate to leave you with him, I fear I must."

I sighed, just my luck! I nodded and said "No it's completely fine, I'll be alright with him." Narcissa gave me a shining smile and rushed forward to hug me, with embraced she whispered "Thank you! Take care of him, _please_." When she backed she gave me a knowing look before her and all the fathers left the room.

I looked at the boys before I said "What really happened?" and sat myself on a chair next to Draco. Theo spoke up and said "Well Drake and Blaise were talking and Blaise just whipped his buldger at him, and when Drake lost balance he fell, and his leg sort of, well yeah you get it." I turned to Blaise and asked "And why, may I ask, did you '_whip' _your buldger at him?"

Blaise wore a smirk as his deep Italian accent said "Oh well you see ever since he and I were little we always used to go out and toss the buldger back and forth, but one day Drake missed and hit me, and so ever since we have just been getting each other back." I stared at him shocked that they enjoyed such violence, "Oh, and you cover up when your parents ask, makes totally sense!" I said I a ditzy sarcastic voice, and rolled my eyes.

Blaise just shrugged and said "Well we never wanted to get in trouble, and I guess nothing's changed." And then they all chuckled. I just shook my head and took out my wand as I _accio'ed_ one of my favorite childhood books _'Snow White and The Seven Dwarves'_. I opened it and began to read, that was when Blaise said "Alright well just leave you two love birds alone…" as he and all the other boys slowly started towards to door. I said "He's _passed out _for merlin's sake! What do you think I would do? Attack him while he sleeps?"

The boys were out the doors when Blaise yelled back "Don't knock it, till you try it!" I shook my head silently chuckling to myself. I read halfway through the book before I heard I soft groan, coming from the bed. I put the book down and looked at Draco, though I was a bit shocked to see him.

The bright sunset shone through the window, and made his silky blonde hair look like a golden heaven, it was tousled and made me want to reach out and run my fingers through it. His cheek bones were high giving his face a sharp handsome look to it, and the cherry of his cheeks were a light flushed pink. His long golden eyelashes laid motionless on his cheeks, along with his defined eyebrow. His light pink lips were full and at that moment, although I would never admit this out loud, looked more kissable than anything I have ever seen.

It took all my body effort to not go and push my lips upon his. He slightly twitched and his dark green sweater pulled down revealing his pale flawless collarbone. I bit my lip and trying not to stare at him, which I desperately failed at. I sighed to myself and was glad that he was not awake to witness that.

I read a few my pages before I heard Draco's deep hoarse voice say "Ah I always knew you would be the girl waiting lovingly at her Prince's bedside." I didn't let the book down, not letting him see my face while I said "Close, I was sadly stranded here, with the evil villain." He chuckled and I let my book down, his hair was even more so messed up, and his cheeks were rosy from sleep, and I couldn't help but break out in a soft smile.

"'_Snow White and The Seven Dwarves'_?" he said questioningly. I giggled at his tone and said "Yes, its one of my favorite childhood fairytales." He looked at it hard for a minute before asking "What's it about?" I sighed and placed the book in my lap before saying "Well there was once a beautiful girl named Snow White, and an evil Queen, her step mother. And one day when the Queen gets enraged after being told that Snow White is better than her, Snow White runs away into the forest where she finds the Seven Dwarves and lives with them. The queen then Poisons an apple, and feeds it to Snow White, who falls asleep, until her prince finds her, and awakens her with the true loves kiss."

Draco stared at me before saying "Sounds stupid, you know I've always found muggle books rather useless." I opened my mouth but then shut it, stood up and threw the book directly at his chest, I heard him gasping as I walked out the door, a smirk he could not see on my face.

And for the life of me, I couldn't understand how someone who only moments ago, looked so much like a peaceful angel, could suddenly be such a jerk.


	11. Swimming In The Stars

_Chapter 11~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

The next two days pasted in a breeze, with many books, few finished embroidering, wandering halls, and _silence_. When I woke up that next day the sun was shining, a light wind was blowing. I got out of bed wandered into my closet picking out a flowy navy colored skirt, a long sleeved grey shirt, black heels, and I tied half my hair up in a black ribbon. I walked down to breakfast as usual, and ate the wonderful meal set up, while chit chatting with Narcissa.

After breakfast I went up to my room, crawled up on my couch and opened my new Herbology book, not long after I heard a knock on my door, and without waiting for a response, my door flung open and in stormed The Boys. I looked up shocked and said "May I help you?!" in a little less than sweet voice. Blaise and Draco walked into my closet and threw a piece of silky cloth at me, Blaise then assertively said "Go put it on!" and when I asked why he just said "Do it or I will do it for you."

I just gave him a weird look as I shuffled into my closet, and when I saw what he threw at me I scoffed. He had to have picked out the most, _raunchy_, bathing suit in whole closet. I threw that one on the floor and picked out the most covering bathing suit I had, which was a silky light blue one piece with tiny white dots covering the whole thing, it was lined with a white trim, and synched in-between my two collar bones with a white tie.

I threw on a simply white sundress and brow leather wedges, and after grabbing a towel I headed out of the room. The boys looked up and started out as I asked "And, where, are we going exactly?" Blaise looked back at me and smirked while saying "Oh you will see." I stared questioningly at him, as he said that with a mysterious Slytherin-like tone. I was lead, by the boys, out of the house, across the large perfectly green lawn, to the dark looming forest.

I trusted the boys, yes, but couldn't help but second step my own movements as I trailed behind them. The forest had tall trees that didn't give you the pleasure of seeing any day light, the second I stepped across the dirt and grass barrier everything engulfed me into darkness. The forest was full of noises with the source unknown, little critters hiding watching me, and I suddenly felt like Dorothy trapped in the woods with the evil apple pelting trees.

We were walking for quite some time, or maybe it just felt torturous with my regrettable shoe chose. The boys ahead of me were all talking about quidditch and what not, so I stayed in silence, pleasantly wrapped around my thoughts. We suddenly a turn, leading us out of the forest and onto a clearing.

There was a light hill and at the end of it was a large and sparkling lake. The lake was surrounded by trees, and it felt neat, sort of secret. Marcus said "We found this when we were seven or eight and have been coming ever since." Answering my unasked question. I nodded and watched as all the boys stared removing their shirts, already in there bland solid colored swimming trunks.

I could not find any strength or pure body control to take my innocent eyes off all the boys toned, muscly, bare chests. Most of all Draco he had to be the best looking out of the whole group, not that every boy wasn't drool worthy. Draco just was like a, not that I would ever admit out loud, god. His hair was slightly tousled from the light wind, and his body, gah! Every inch of it was covered in muscle, and pale porcelain perfect skin, with a whitish blonde, barely visible trail of hair leading to the secret place every girl would die to get to see.

I was seconds away from forgetting two very important things. One; I was supposed to be mad at Draco, and staring, more like drooling at his body would do me no good. And two; if I didn't blink or get oxygen into my lungs soon I might just die. Huh, dying from a glance at Draco Malfoy's body, interesting.

I blushed and bit my lips as I regained my Gryffindor pride, before it was torn away. I then heard Adrian say "Now watch close Rosie-posie." He grabbed hold of a thick and old looking rope, hanging from a heavy branch. He placed it between his legs and suddenly ran, flinging himself into the air hanging off the rope until the last moment, and then there was a huge splash acknowledging he was in the water. I stared in shock as all the boys followed fearlessly into the water, until it was just Theo and I.

I then stripped of my dress and shoes, and when Theodore saw what I was wearing he chuckled saying "I should have known better than to trust you to wear anything Blaise would have picked out." Shaking his head in amusement. I laughed and when he told me I was going next, I suddenly had butterflies rumbling around in my belly. "Now it's very easy, you just grab a tight hold on the rope, run off the side. When you're in the air, place your heels on this knob here, and when your directly in the air, above the idiots down there, just let go of everything." I nodded muttering "Simple." To myself mostly.

I had my sweaty hands on the rope and I looked up at the branch saying "What happens if it doesn't hold me?" Theodore laughed and said in a low voice "If it can hold Crabbe, I'm pretty it can hold some seventy pound girl." I laughed at this and when I was seconds away from running I said "Cold, isn't it cold, I mean it is in the middle of the autumn, we could get hypothermia or something." Theo eyed me and said "No, Rose, it's heated."

I gulped and said "There's no other way I can possib-"I was cut off by Draco impatiently yelling "Get in the water!" From the water and after adding in "_Now!"_ All the boys were chuckling and Theo said "No it's the only way in Rosie, and if you don't get your skinny little butt in that water in the next few seconds I _will_ toss you off the edge." I gulped and nodded.

I closed my eyes and gripped my rope as if it was my life; I took a deep breath and ran, forgetting all my previous fears. I felt the ground disappear for my feet and I placed my feet on the knots. I swung fast, letting out a loud high pitched scream, as I fell, plumping towards the water. I felt happy and wonderful as the wind whipped past me, and it felt like I was floating.

My peace was drowned by the cool water engulfing me; I was pushed down until I regained control and swam towards the surface. I gulped air into my lungs and smiled at the thought of what I had just done. All the boys around me were smiling and cheering, I laughed along with others. Once Theo was in the water we swam around and I discovered that under the water was crystal clear and you could see everything under it, some parts of the lake were shallow and some so deep I couldn't even jump to the bottom.

We swam for what felt like hours, chasing, teasing, splashing each other and I will have to admit I don't think I have ever had that much fun in my life. As we trailed back to the house, Blaise giving me a piggyback ride as my feet were sore from the walk there and Theo holds my shoes.

The boys were laughing and talking joyously and my head my rested my Blaises's shoulder as I was too tired and barely able to kept my eyes open. Blaise gently placed me back on my bare feet and the second they touch the chilling manor floor I was mobbed.

Narcissa rushed to us yelling "Where have you been? Well that's aside the importance right now, Draco we are having guests over in just a mere hour! How could you be so irresponsible?!" and then she turned to me and gasped "Oh Merlin what am I going to do with you?! Good heavens just look at you!" she then stepped forward taking my hand while muttering "Come on now Dear." And when we were halfway down the hallway she yelled back "And Draco I expect you to look your best in sharply thirty minutes." Without looking back.

Once in my room Narcissa stripped me in my closet, and handed me black lacy panties, and a matching strapless bra. I quickly stepped into them glad to be covered, as Narcissa searched my closet for heavens know what. She quietly yelled "Ah-ha!" triumphantly as she pulled out a midnight blue dress. It was strapless, and up until my first rib was tight and gorgeously beaded the rest of it flowed down into a waterfall of endless silky blue material. It pooled around my feet even in my shiny high heeled shoes, and the dress trailed behind me a couple of inches.

She sat smiled lovingly at me and stroked my cheek, and then she sat me at the vanity. I saw only then what was so bad, my dark hair was now dry and a tangled mess, as if I had just gotten mobbed. My eyes had big purple bags drooping beneath them.

After Narcissa casted a few charms on my face and applied a peachy lip stick, I looked fresher then I felt. She took the brush and brushed through my hair, and then twisted it to a beautiful knot on top of my head, leaving few strands of hair down to frame my face. The stepped back and smiled and I noticed she was already dressed in a dark, almost black, green dress. It looked velvety and was tight on her bust, and went straight down with a slit in the middle revealing a silky black material.

She looked at the large clock on my wall and said "Goodness! Done with only minutes to spare, let's head down." On our way down to, where ever we were going, I asked "Whom are the 'guests' exactly?" Narcissa only smiled at me and said "Oh, you'll see."And I was suddenly very tired of people saying that today. It was silent in the hall after that, with only the sound of heels sharply '_clicking' _echoing throughout the empty halls.

We arrived at the main grand stair case, near the entrance doors, once down I noticed Draco was handsomely dressed in a set of very expensive looking black robes. And those few seconds that I stared longingly at Draco, while he talked to his father, Narcissa caught sight of it and smiled at me.

There was the distance sound of a _'pop'_s, and Narcissa went to stand next to her husband, and I looked down blushing, as Draco tried to catch my eye. There was a knock and the door magically swung open. In walked many important and official looking people, there was three well fit couples, and two men who came alone. Then came in the freakin' Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, his drop dead gorgeous wife, and a, guessed to be, son. If that didn't show you how powerful the Malfoy's were, to have the Minister over for '_casual Sunday dinner'_, then I don't know what would.

The boy, presumed son, was undeniably one of the most handsome men I have ever met. He was very tall probably close to 6'7", he looked thick and very muscly but not over bearing like Viktor Krum. He was nicely tan, and had dark sandy colored hair, that was shaggy in a very neat look. He had high cheek bones, a sharp jaw, and very beautiful caramel colored eyes, which would cause any girl to melt into.

When the boy caught my eye he flashed me a smile, showing me his brilliant white teeth. Lucius then stepped forward to shake everyone's hand in greeting along, with Draco and Narcissa. I just stayed in place not knowing anyone, filling very awkward. Once the three Malfoy's were done Lucius came over to me, placed a hand on my back and directed my over to the first couple.

"These are the Partridge's, Rosemary." I shook the couple's hand, and moved on to the next. After moving down line, we got the Minister. "It's my upper most pleasure to meet you Miss. Buchanon; your father was a very great man, one of my dearest partners." He stuck out his hand and I shook it, I stepped to his left to a beautiful blonde women. She was on the petite side, she had sharp green eyes, tan flawless skin, and an enchanting cast to her face.

"This is my lovely wife Genevieve," and I shook her hand. I last came to the 'son'. He smiled a brilliant smile at me, and grabbed my hand gently, brought it to his soft pink lips and gently kissed the back of it. "I'm Calvin Scrimgeour, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you, and please excuse me in saying, you are much more beautiful than they had described you." I blushed, and bit my lip as I looked at the floor.

Lucius then said "Let's make our way to dinner, shall we?" I walked down the hall next to Draco, he leaned close to me, his lips brushing against my ear as he whispered "What a snotty douche bag, huh?" I snapped my head to him and asked "Who?!" Draco only snorted lightly and whispered "That Calvin guy." I giggled, and smacked his arm.

Once in the dining room, Calvin pulled out my chair for me, as Draco does every day; I looked over to Draco and saw him glaring at Calvin as he did so. I was sat in between Draco and Calvin, and I was nervous to say the least. During dinner everyone mostly talked about things I had no clue about, but slowly Music drifted into the conversation.

"Yes, Draco has been playing Piano since he was just three. Was said to be a genius." Lucius obliviously bragged on, Rufus added in "Well Calvin has known how to play several different guitars for ages now." Lucius eyes falsely lit up and he said joyously "Oh, really now, well would he mind playing something for us?" Calvin shook his head and said "I would be more than happy to." While looking at me.

Once we had made our way down to the 'Piano Room' as I had called it. Calvin looked at Draco and asked "Which one would you prefer me to use?" and when Draco shrugged saying "Any is fine by me." Calvin picked up a glossy acoustic guitar. He sat on the Piano bench and began to play the beautiful instrument.

I was in a trance by the time the first note was strummed; he made it look effortless, as his fingers plucked the strings producing a beautiful noise. He played for quite some time, and then when he was done Lucius stepped forward saying "Marvelous, Draco should show you his work."

Draco stepped forward grabbing a beautiful mahogany violin and its matching bow. He stood in the front of us and placed the violin in the crook of his neck. After bringing up the bow and stroking it on the strings he began vastly running the bow of the strings. I soon heard the fast and magical tune of 'Smooth Criminal' crawl off the instrument and into our ears.

The look of Draco face was breath taking. _Somehow, _Draco was able to skillfully close his eyes as he played, not even needing to see his fingers as they held down the strings. His face was a look of pure _calmness_, and at the moment looked like he was perhaps sleeping. His arm was moving at an incredible speed, and his body gently swayed as he played.

The music almost seemed magical and beautiful itself. It was the perfect pitch, and I almost broke down into tears when Draco brought the bow away from the violin. Everyone clapped for him as they did for Calvin, "Very impressive, Draco if I must say so myself. Where did you ever learn such skill?" Asked Rufus' wife, Genevieve.

"Ah well when I was young I found this room, and after teaching myself the piano, I slowly expanded my knowledge to all the instruments." Draco replied back, in a devoted tone. "Yes, Draco being one of the top students of his entire year, picked up on it quite easily. Brilliant, he is." Lucius bragged on, I rolled my eyes as he must always be the better person.

"Really? Calvin here is also top of his year _and _he is the Durmstrang beater. The best they have ever had, they say." Said Rufus back in an instant, beating Lucius at his own game. Lucius frowned but quickly said in a very cocky Lucius-like tone "Draco has been the Slytherin seeker since his second year, and he got asked to be the captain of his team this year."

Behind me I heard Genevieve say to Narcissa "I think this has turned in to a '_my-horse-is-bigger-than-your-horse'_ conversation now, hasn't?" Narcissa and the other women chuckled and Narcissa said "Ah, I do believe it has." Looked forward to see the two men still casually bragging back and forth to each other about their son's accomplishments.

The two boys stood, listening to the two men, not daring to interfere. Narcissa stepped forward, placing a hand gently on Lucius' arm saying "Lucius, darling, I do believe the deserts have been prepared."

Once the evening was over, we were walking the guests back to the entrance doors, after saying 'goodbye's' and most everyone had left except the Scrimgeour's. Calvin was standing in front of me and Draco when he asked "Rosemary, if you had not already a date, I would love to accompany you to the Ball this Sunday." I smiled, blushed and said "I would love to Calvin but I alr-"

Draco cut me off rudely saying "She is going with me." Calvin looked disappointed when he said "Oh, I did not know, well thank you anyways, perhaps you could save me a dance?" and I said "Over course." He replies me with a smile and kissed my hand goodbye.

After they left, Lucius and Narcissa wished me a 'goodnight' and headed down the hallway, Narcissa prodding Lucius on how he should stop the awful habit he had on expressing his accomplishments to others. I laughed, Draco and I headed up the stairs and down many corridors to my bedroom, and my loving bed.

"You sounded absolutely lovely." I said to him, not caring that I was supposed to be 'mad' at him, as anyone would need to praise his music. "Why thanks you." He replied back. "You don't mean what you said right? To Calvin, about the dances." I nodded and asked "Why?" He just shook his head and said "Damn! And I was planning on keeping you busy _all _night." I blushed at what could be interpreted there, and then I giggled and smacked his in the ribs.

"I'm still mad at you, you know?" I said to Draco trying to act stern, but sort of failed as I could stop side smiling at his comment about the ball. "Then I guess it's my job to make it up then, huh?" He said in a dramatic tone, I giggled and nodded, biting my lip. "Alright then," he said, thinking.

Once we got to my door Draco dramatically dropped to one knee took my small hands in his large warm ones, bowing his head he said "My Dearest Rosie, Will you do me the immense honor of joining me, tomorrow evening, as I will ravish you with every ounce of my attention?" I giggled again and nodded, unable to say any words.

He stood up but kept his hands in mine, which I was only pleased by. He bent his head down to mine, with his nose inches away from mine, he said "Be ready at noon, my Darling Rosie." I giggled and when he stood up and was about to leave me, I grabbed his hand pulling him to me as I placed my hands on his shoulders, and stood on my upper most tippy toes.

I brought my lips up to his ear and whispered "Don't forgot, I'm still mad at you." Okay, so that was a white lie, I was still a tiny bit mad at him, but not as much as I was. I then hovered my lips over to his cheek as I peeked it, letting my lips linger on his soft cheek longer then needed. I pulled my body away from his quickly, stepped into my room, and slammed the door in his face.

Once hidden form his view I giggled, and brought my fingertips up to feel my currently burning lips, I still felt his warm soft cheek and I wasn't disappointed. I then stripped out of my dress, pulled my hair from its bun, and washed the makeup off my face.

That night as I crawled in to my soft comforting bed, I couldn't help but let my mind drift off into dreams. Dreams about a certain blonde haired- blue eyes, boy.


	12. Burning Rapes Winter Blues

_Chapter 12~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

Butterflies. That is what I have been feeling ever since I woke up this morning. And they weren't your everyday joe-shmoe butterflies, oh no! These were thousand pound, nonstop butterflies, that just so happened to insist on rumbling around in my stomach.

When my dreams were broken, and I came crashing back to reality, I remembered last night's events with Draco. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, stripping and strolled into the shower. Once my body was engulfed by the warm spray, my tight morning muscles relaxed. I thought about how Draco better make it up to me, so I could 'forgive' him, as I didn't know if I could be 'mad' at him for much longer.

Once out of the shower and tightly wrapped in a fluffy towel, I walked into the closet and stared at my many options. I realized that I didn't know what where we were going, so I picked out a dress that came mid-thigh and was long-sleeved. The dress had thick black and white stripes; I also picked out a pair of black thigh-high stockings and a pair of black heels.

I walked over to the vanity and brushed through my damp hair. I found a pair of large pearl earrings along with a matching bracelet. I sprayed my favorite perfume on and ran my fingers through my hair which was now a silky straight. I then went to the couch and sat down, looking at the clock I saw it was half past eleven, and Draco would be here soon. Picking up a book, I began where I had left off last.

I was at total peace, engulfed in my book when I heard his voice, coming from my open balcony doors. _"…As is a winged messenger of heaven, Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes, Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, And sails upon the bosom of the air." _I smiled as he flawlessly spoke the beautiful words of William Shakespeare's '_Romeo and Juliet,'_

I walked out onto the balcony to see him standing there below me, dramatically kneeling looking up at me. I giggled and called down to him _"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" _He laughed and told me to meet him at the entrance doors. I nodded while I bit my lip, and disappeared from his sight.

On my way down, I felt each and every butterfly erupt and come back repeating itself. I couldn't stop the smile that spread itself across my lips, but I quickly hid it as I descended the grand stair case. Draco was at the bottom, just staring at me. I smiled at him, and once I was at the bottom, Draco lifted my hand and kissed it gently three times trailing the kisses upward, until I pulled my hand away, giggling.

He went down into that crazy kneeling position and said, with my hands in his "My Rosemary, are you ready to go onward, on our journey?" I nodded and he eagerly pulled me out the door, and to the apparition spot. Once near the front gate, he placed both hands on my lower back, and gently pulled me into him. I had no clue where to put my hands, so I held onto his biceps. I was so close, I could feel his heat radiating off him, and I smelt _him_. And as much as I hate to admit this, I was enjoying every minute of it.

The dreaded sensation of pulling and tugged appeared and stopped at suddenly as it had come. I opened my eyes to see two sparkling blue eyes, staring right back at me. He's warm breath caressed my face gently, it smelt delicious like peppermint, and I looked away before I lost myself any further. I turned around to see a, rather large, beautiful house.

It was a white with blue shutters and had a big porch wrapping itself, around the whole house. Draco held my hand as he walked me down the path to the house's front door. Once on the front porch steps, Draco placed him large warm hands over my eyes, covering everything from my vision. "Is this really necessary?!" I asked in a slightly edgy voice.

"Oh yes, darling, of course it is. I mean, I am not one for nonsense or unnecessary things are I?" I chuckled at his mocking tone and rolled my, covered, eyes. He then led me forward, through a door, and into the house. He said "You ready?" and when I nodded he released my eyes, revealing the most breath taking scene, I'd ever come across.

There were _thousands _upon _thousands _of rows of just the best books I had ever seen. The whole, what I assumed to be, house was a giant room. There were no walls at all; the only thing that was covering the walls was dark oak book shelves. After looking up, I saw the _entire_ roof was one big skylight, showing me the fluffy clouds above.

The floor was covered in a plush deep red carpet, and one the wall directly in front of me was, in the center of a book shelves, was a cut out and a fireplace, that was _huge_ and crackling. In front of the fire place was a very comfortable looking black couch with few throw pillows, and one matching loveseat on either side.

Every book looked old and expensive, daring me to go run my fingers across the leather spines. I turned to Draco in complete and total shock, with a mouth wide open and eyes wide. "This, yo-you… so amaz-perfect!" I said to him in a jumbled mess. He laughed shrugging and said "Ha, well yeah this, library has been in the family for quite some time, and I thought I might stop holding out on you, and let you in on the secret. I just thought you might enjoy it, you know?"

I smiled and blushed "Thank you, _SO_ much, I swear I will never see the day, that I will be able to repay you enough." He smiled a beaming smile back at me and I felt my heart swell with joy, "Your welcome. Someone like you deserves this. _But _this means you forgive me right?" I blushed madly and nodded eagerly. He said "Well… what are you waiting for; I know some massive-nerdy-bookworm part of you is dying to ditch me and go read every one of these books." I smiled and walked around all the shelves, reviewing all the books before making the perfect choice.

"I feel like Belle." I smiled quietly to myself, but apparently not so quietly that Draco didn't hear me. "Who?!" I giggled and said "The princess from a muggle fairy tale called _'Beauty and the Beast'_." He just nodded and kept quiet. After a while I noticed something "There are so many Dark Magic books." I said.

"I did say it came from my family, didn't I?" Replied Draco, I nodded understanding. My hand picked up a thick brown leather book. I read the title _'Burning Rapes Winter Blues'. _I turned to Draco and when he looked at the title his brows knit together and he said "I've never heard of that one." I smiled and said "Well… _you're_ going to read it… to me." He shot me a questioning look, but shrugged his shoulders.

He made his way over the couch, sitting with his back to one side, and one leg flung against the back of the couch. He, again, patted the spot in between his legs. I walked over to him, took my shoes off, and cautiously sat right at the spot, _our spot. _He put his arms on either side of me, holding the book in front of me.

The second the book was opened I was lost in it. The almost silent crackling noise a spine of the book made when it was opened, made me smiled and close my eyes. And the smell, _oh gosh_, most people don't notice this, but how could I not. Books have a certain smell, which causes you to feel wrapped up in it, making you feel at home. I smiled as the smell made me feel sleepy, like it was some foreign lullaby, rocking me to sleep with just one small sniff.

That smell, Draco's smell, and the lulling sound of his voice, it was just about in pure heaven. Draco's voice crawled into my ears, and I found myself wanting more and more of it. _"Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice, From what I have tasted of desire…" _his voice sung to me, like a midnight wind, caressing the bright full moon. His voice was like a drug to me, only leaving me craving, _needing_ more.

My eyes crypt open, to the sight of a huge crackling fire, and an open book lying in my lap. Draco's arms were still wound tight around me and I was now relaxed, fully resting on his chest. I could hear his deep slow steady breathing, telling me that he was sleeping. I was soon put back to sleep by listening to him.

Warm slender fingers were sliding up and down my arms, very slowly. Draco was awake and I could very his eyes burn holes into the back of my head, "Your awake." He said in a deep low voice. I turned so my belly was pressed against his and I rested my chin on his chest, looking up at his face. "How did you ever tell?" I said, he chuckled and I felt his cheat rumble underneath me.

I raised my hand up to beside his noise, where was a light pink, tiny scar. I ran my fingertip over it and asked "What happened?" he smirked down at me and said "Some damn cute, little witch decided it was her day to get revenge," and when I questioned he said "_'Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach'_." And no more needed to be said as I blushed madly hiding my face in his chest. I mumbled "Well it's not like you weren't!" He barked out a laugh, stroking my hair, "I do suppose I deserved it."

I was surprised at how comfortable I felt around him, like it wasn't something new, like I had been doing this my whole life. It was a strange feeling he gave, it was _warm_, like he cared for me. I looked in those striking blue eyes and said "This doesn't shock you?" he looked down at me and said "What?!"

I turned my head so my left ear was on his chest and I was staring into the fire "How comfortable we are, I mean we used to _loath_ each other, only months ago. It's just a bit scary seeing how, something you think is so secure and sure in your life, can change in the blink of an eye. I never saw it coming Draco, their deaths, you just over look such a small thing, you get used to having always be by your side. But where there token away, its just devastating. No one had control, one person's _stupid_ mistake, caused so many more people to be affected." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the warm tears slide form my eye, onto Draco's cotton shirt.

He brought his hand down and erased all my tears for me. "I use to curse that man, I used to wish him to…_hell_," I whispered that word, being brought up to never say it. ", but I realized that it was a pure, innocent accident. He didn't plan that, it just, happened. And as devastated as I felt, for as many stars I wished upon, as hard as I prayed, I now know that there is nothing…_nothing_ I can do. There all, _Dead_."

I was now openly sobbing to him, clinging onto him, grabbing at his shirt, uncontrollably chocking and hyperventilating. Draco hulled me up into him, and I harshly cried into his neck, my nails deeply scraping down his arms, leaving bright red marks on him. I felt him flinch but say nothing, he rocked me gently back and forth. One of his hands was on my back rubbing soothing circles, and the other on the back of my neck playing with the hairs.

I felt so safe, so at home, just so _protected._ It felt like he was my castle protecting me from the ghosts from my parent's souls. "I- ca…Can F-feel them, Draco." I hiccupped to him; he just wrapped his arms tighter around me, almost crushing me into him. "Th-there, always… _here_. M…M-make them l-leave, just leave, Draco." I said, barely being able to breath, chocking on my tears.

"_Please!"_ he brought a hand up under my chin; I slammed my eyes shut, not wanting him to see in me. I suddenly felt his heavenly lips on my forehead. And he left them there. He took a deep breath and said "I'm so sorry," he just held me close, eventually I was able to breath normal with few hiccups every now and then.

I was very, very quiet, and I thanked quietly, as I had possibly the worst head ache of my life. I pulled my head out of the his neck, and stared into those beautiful eyes. And I don't know why, or what come over me but I slowly brought a hand up to the back of his neck. I moved in for a kiss, but Draco pulled his head away shacking it saying "No. You're tired, and vulnerable. Rose both you and I know that wouldn't be a good idea."

I looked down ashamed of myself, and let a couple of familiar tears slide down my cheeks. Draco whipped them away, and brought his forehead to rest against mine, "Goddamn! You don't know who fucking adorable you look right now." He said almost as if he was in pain, I blushed and said "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm a stupid girl. I just need to forget them."

Draco looked into my eyes and said in a shockingly hard voice "_NEVER! _Never, say that again. You are the farthest person on this planet from being stupid. You shouldn't be trying to get over your parent's, their deaths took a great toll on you, Rose, and as much as you like to hide it in front of other people, I know you _never_ want you to forget them, because the day you do, better be the day you lose your mind. They _all_ loved you, I know it." I smiled at him and snuggled my body closer to him.

I picked up his hand and started playing with it, "What's your favorite book?" I asked him. He sighed and said "I don't have one, there's too many to choose from. And you, what is your favorite book?" And without a blink of an eye, I said "Hogwarts a History," and when he laughed I said "What?! It is an amazing book, it was my life preserver. Most people had _at least _grown up around magic, and so I felt so unprepared, and that book helped me so much."

"I never knew you were so nervous about it, you certainly didn't show it Miss. Oh-pick-me!" Draco said lightly, I laughed and nudged him, giggling. I stared into the fire then asked "What's your patronus?" He sighed, twisting us so he was sitting Indian style, and I was in his lap, my back to his chest.

"A dragon." I looked at him upside down, and he kissed the tip of my nose. "And yours is… a?" I giggled and said "I'm not telling. If you really want to know, you'll find out eventually." He sighed muttering something about 'Such a stubborn witch'. And for some unknown reason I busted out in a giggling fit.

"What?!" Draco asked, not liking to not be able to know what was going through my head. I laughed and said "Oh nothing, just a thought has dawned on me." He stroked my hair off my face, and said "And what might that be?" I knotted out hands together and said "I'm a witch."

He looked at me like I was a one eyed, one horned, flying, purple people eater. "Well I would hope so. But why, may I ask, are you just now noticing this small detail?" I flipped so our tummies were touching, and I brought my hand up and felt his hair. I have never, and probably never will, ask him how or why his hair is so… perfect. It was ten times softer than mine will ever be, shinier than Professor. Lockhart's teeth, and just so flawless, matching his whole personality.

"No, no. I just thought of how, growing up as I muggle a witch is supposed to be ugly, and green. You know they use caldrons to make potions, and fly on brooms, and they eat little children. They have huge warts on their noises, and wear those god awful pointed hats. It's just weird how the image of a witch that was put into my head as such a young child, was so different and so wrong, then what it really is."

"Well your definitely not green, and I just hope you don't eat children." He said while stroking my cheek. I stuck my tongue out at him and said "Meanie!" he just laughed squishing me into him in a hug. "What did your parents say? When they found out you were a witch and all." He asked me, sounding genially interested.

"My dad was sort of thrilled, he was happy that there was a reason behind me being so…_strange_. He was very interested. Daddy loved _different_ things, and so this was the jimmies on top of his cake. And my mum, well mum was sort of a different story. She didn't like that she could have, power, or control in the situation. She always liked being in control, and when she had no choice of sending me to school, or even me being a witch, she didn't like it." I paused for a moment taking a deep breath, calming myself.

"It's not that she was mad, or upset at me, just that she was so vulnerable not knowing anything about it, or where I'm going and what I'm doing. It's almost as if, she didn't trust Hogwarts and the whole magic thing. But once third year rolled around, I feel as if she finally trusted the whole magic thing, although she did consider taking me out of school several times, with the whole murderer in the school phish-posh, I think at the end of the day, they were both proud of me."

He smiled at me when I was done talking and said "I _know_ they were proud of you." I laughed, raised my eyebrows and said "Oh, do you?" and he quickly replied saying "Yes! And do you know why? Because _I_ know everything. Everything that was, is, and will be." I threw my head back laughing, and "Ah I always knew you were…_magical_." I said winking.

"Oh, yes my dear. Didn't they tell you? I'm a wizard, the best of my age." Draco said back in a flirtatious tone. "Ah, but where is your long beard, your sparking robes, the rabbit in your hat?" I said, and he smiled while saying "There's something hopping around in me, but it isn't a rabbit." I smiled at his Slytherin-ness.

All of a sudden his stomach let out a huge rumble, and I laughed at this. He smiled and said "You hungry?" I nodded and he said "Good." He stood up and helped me up. He then took my hand, leading me outside. He hugged my small body in his warm larger one. I smiled and leaned into his intoxicating sent.

I felt myself get tossed around, and embarrassingly falling backwards on my bum. I was seconds away from breaking my tail bone, when a pair of very strong hands, grasped my waist and threw me into their chest. I put my hands on their shoulders gasping, and said "Thanks," in an airy tone "; what would I do without you?" I asked him.

He laughed and said "Well, I don't know, but I sure can tell you; your life would be a lot less interesting." I laughed shaking my head and said "My gosh! Does your ego just get bigger and bigger with every second, or were you just born that cocky?"

"Only for you, my dear. Only for you." I smiled and turned around while finally noticing my surroundings. We were on a side walk. There were side to side restaurants lining the street, and few couples wandering them. I turned to the restaurant in front of us and read '_Macilentos Pupa'_. "It's my favorite restaurant." Said Draco while grabbing my hand and walking me into the restaurant.

Inside it was lovely, everything was colored dark, with gold detailing. "Ah, Draco! Ciao, ciao how are you my man! Good, good and who is the Bello lady I see with you?" A tall and clearly Italian man said in a rushed deeply accented voice. He came to Draco and gave him a tight hug. "Hey, Gino, how are you? And this is Rosemary." Draco said motioning to me, 'Gino' stepped forward and grabbed my hand kissing it, while saying "It is only but my pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady, Rosemary." I blushed deeply and Gino lead Draco and I to a table.

Draco pulled out my seat, and I smiled, picking up my menu. Draco's eyes were on me, and I soon knew why. The entire menu was in Italian, I rolled my eyes, figures. Draco smiled at me and read off the menu. "Hello, I am Christopher," I looked up from my menu and saw a _very_ attractive man, smiling at me ", and would you care for any of our wines today?" I looked at Draco, not wanting to make any mistakes.

"Yes, could we get a fresh bottle of, _vino rosso dolce_." Said Draco, I loved the way his deep voice spoke the Italian words. The waiter nodded and left, "And, why wasn't I informed that you speak Italian?" I said nonchalantly. Draco rolled his eyes, amused, and said "Oh and it's not just Italian, but French, Latin, and Greek."

I stared shocked at him, and asked "Why?!" he laughed and said "Mother wanted me to, so I did. I will admit it comes in handy, when I go over Blaise's houses." I shook my head in amazement, muttering "You're perfect." The server came back with the wine, two sparkling glasses, and a basket of garlic bread.

Draco ordered me some fancy pasta, and I have not a clue to what he got himself. "So, are you excited for the Ball tomorrow?" I asked him casually. He shrugged saying "I'll be the first to admit, I've had my fair share of balls. There forth, am I excited? Not entirely. Will I go, and have a smile on my face all the while? Yes."I thought, thinking about just how many balls and parties of important friends he must have gone to in his whole life.

That would have been my life, that would be the life I would have had, had everyone got along. Everyone getting along? No, that will _never_ happen. As I gave on it a long time ago, knowing all hope was lost. Nobody will every get along..._ever._


	13. Cold Vistors

_Author's Note- Greetings my little Potter minions! Sorry I havent posted so frequently, I have found myself a bit caught up with all the Holiday piss-posh! But dont worry as I have found enough time to give you guys the thirteenth chapter! As you guys know, most school are now on Holiday break, including mine... **sooo **I have loads of spare time on my hands... spare time to write you darlings many, many chapters! YAY so please do except quite a few chapters coming your way! Anyways I hope Ya'll have save and wonderful Holidays! And hope you all enjoy this chapter, and PRETTY PLEASE keep up with the wonderful reviews :)  
_

_Chapter 13~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

Okay, so I was nervous, but that's normal… right?! I mean it was my first ball, not counting the few minutes I wasn't screaming at Ronald at the Yule Ball. This would be my first _real_ ball, with adults, pureblood Death Eater adults might I add. Everyone would be all dolled up, and pretty, including me.

I groaned thinking of all the torturous things I would be put through today. I got up, walking to the bathroom, to release my, very full, bladder. When I walked out of the bathroom, prepared to get ready for breakfast, I was shocked to see Narcissa, and delicious smelling breakfast awaiting me. I walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Narcissa.

She sat down her tea, and said "Are you ready for tonight?" I finished chewing my bacon and said "Well to say I'm not nervous would be a lie, but I am excited… I think." Narcissa laughed and nibbled on some toast, "Yes, I can remember my first ball?"

My brows knit and I asked "Didn't you go to balls as a kid, how could you possibly remember something so far back?" She laughed happily and said "Correct, but my first ball as a young lady." She smiled and continued saying "I had just turned sixteen, and my mother had thrown a ball. I had dressed up in the most _beautiful_ gown, it just made me feel so gorgeous, inside and out. Lucius was there, he was absolutely dashing, and we danced the night away. That night Lucius proposed to me, we made love for the first time."

I was a bit uncomfortable with the thought of Narcissa and Lucius having-… making love. I smiled at Narcissa and she stroked my face saying "I really do hope you enjoy your first ball as much as I did. Now this doesn't mean I'm saying you need to go off and-"I yelled, blocking my ears. Narcissa chuckled and said "Alright, come on! We have lots of work to do." I rolled my eyes and snatched another piece of bacon, as I got dragged out of the room.

Eight hours later, it was four, and I was done with one and half way through a book. My hair was being pulled and my face was being poked, I was sitting in a large room, _full_ of make-up, potions, and designer accessories. I was in a chair, in front of a beautiful vanity.

Narcissa had left a while ago to go get ready herself, leaving me with, Holli. Holli was a tall, skinny, perfectly blonde, beautiful German make-up and hair artist. She had been friends with Narcissa for years and came to _re-do_ me for the ball. Narcissa had finally given in and gave me some books to keep me occupied.

The ball was in two hours and I was about to slap the silly out of Holli, if she didn't stop this odd unique way of torture. Soon after she said "Ah perfekt! You look absolutely atemberaubend." Not knowing half the things she just said, I just smiled and thanked her. Narcissa came into the room not long after and she looked stunning, no stunning wasn't even the lowest of how she looked.

Narcissa was wearing a flowy dark green mermaid gown, it was silky and had a tight corset that it went down to the tops of her thighs, and then became a silky haven. There was a long slit down the side and there were many crisscross strap across her chest.

Her hair was in silky curls and the top half was pinned up with a beautiful clasp. She walked forward with her arms open and said "You look breathtaking." I hugged her and she said "Well come on now, we have to get you into your dress."

She walked to the closet and pulled out the most _beautiful_ thing I had ever seen. It was a full ball gown, and a sliver silky material. The bodice was tight, and covered in sparkling green beautiful beads, and strapless. The sweetheart neckline was lined with a strip of green fabric, and the back of the dress was almost all gone, showing off my pale flawless skin. The large, wide skirt was covered in a thin layer of soft green lace, giving the dress a gorgeous antique look.

While I was slipping into the dress I asked in amazement "You call this 'tweaking'?!" she laughed and handed me a pair of silky green gloves, that stopped just above my elbow. "Well I was in love with my first ball gown, as you should be too." She said. I put on a pair of tall green heels, so now the dress pooled and trailed behind me three or four inches.

I looked in the mirror for the first time that night, and was amazed with what I saw. My hair was neatly piled on top of my head, with few hairs framing my face. My make-up was smooth and elegant, and my lips were a deep red. I was naked of jewelry except for a pair of large diamond earrings, and a thick diamond braclet. Narcissa game up behind me, grabbed my hand, putting it above my head she spun me around. She said "You look unmistakably, undeniably gorgeous." I smiled, turned around and hugged her. She said "Alright, our guests are here, let's not keep them waiting."

Draco and Lucius were already waiting at the end of the stair case, and I had a serious wave of déjà vu. When I got to the bottom, Draco kissed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I could feel his warm lips on my ear as he whispered "You look absolutely _ravishing_." His words not only sent chills down my spine but a made a warm feeling expand in my stomach.

As Narcissa lead us down the hall, I held onto Draco arm getting more anxious with every second, she paused outside the double doors leading to the ball room. She turned to me and said "Ready?" when I nodded the house elves opened the doors.

I was sure Draco would soon lose all feeling in his arm with the death grip I had on him. I have never been this nervous and excited in my life. He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye and said "I'm right here, okay, I'll stay by your side. _Always._" I smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

I'll be the first to admit I really don't enjoy being watched by big crowds, but a big crowd of perfect primped pretty purebloods, yeah that scared me. Add death eaters into the mix… I was about ready to run away peeing my pants, screaming in fear. As the doors were shut behind me, so was anyway of escaping this beautiful nightmare.

Narcissa walked to the top of the stairs and the crowd quieted down, "Thank you all so much for coming here tonight. Lucius and I love seeing all the people we care for here tonight. We really don't know what we would do without any of you, and we just wanted to thank you all so much for that. So without further ado, let the ball begin." Narcissa smiled down at everybody, her and Lucius descended down the stairs.

Draco and I stepped forward and for the first time I saw the 'guests'. I think it would be safe for me to say that ninety-nine point nine percent of the room was made of death eaters. The point one percent being… me. I could _feel _all the eyes just burning, and piercing the hell out of me.

I felt as if I was the little bug under the giant microscope… and I was. Being the mysterious daughter of two dead death eaters, would sure get you some attention, too bad that attention was unwanted. Everyone was darkly dressed in blacks, and dark forest greens, and I suddenly felt out of place in my bright sliver dress.

Draco pulled me forward lightly and I noticed I should probably stop staring back at everyone and just get down the goddamn staircase already. I cursed the heels I was wearing half way down, as I sidestepped myself and tripped into Draco. I'm pretty sure if it was not for his quick seeker reflexes, I would have fallen down the stairs, and ultimately died of humiliation.

Draco's hands were under my armpits, and on my waist with a tight grip. I had my face hidden in his neck to keep form the embarrassing looks, that I just _knew_ where there. I smelt that delicious Draco smell, and lost all my worries and fears, past and present.

My leant his head down my ear and said "Nobody's looking. I promise." And I believed him. He was right; everybody was crowding around Narcissa and Lucius saying their greetings. I breathed out a heavy sigh and smiled at him. He nudged me and we continued or journey.

Hearing about someone, is like reading a book and fantasizing the characters; what they would do, how they act, what they look like. Being so close to the 'know-for' death eaters, was like finally meeting that character in your book… _strange_. I pictured them all to be scary and dark, with piercing eyes and smirks that killed, and truth be told, I wasn't one bit off.

Every single person I passed by didn't hold back the staring any so, as they watched me as a father would watch his daughter; oh-so carefully. Some people stopped me to introduce themselves…mostly men, others just scoffed and looked me up and down, in which I didn't fail to notice Draco tense up and glare at the person.

An hour or so later I was pretty sure I had met, or seen, every person in the room, and was finally able to sit down with Draco. He got himself a glass of wine, and shook my head when he offered me one "You do know you're going to have to have your first drink someday." I laughed and said "_Someday…_"

I stared out into the blur of a dancing crowd, and I was enchanted. The Cinderella's were spun around sweetly, by their tall handsome prince charming. Elegant music was playing softly in the background, dresses whipping around beautiful women, smiles on almost everyone's faces. And I suddenly realized, _this_ is the reason Narcissa loves balls so much; you got to live in a fairytale for a night.

And the one thing that I was beginning to believe, my prince charming was sitting right next to me. That exact moment Draco looked me in the eye and stood. I stared up into his eyes, as he stuck and hand out bowing down to me. "Care for a dance, my fair lady?" he said in a very gentlemen-like manner.

I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle, and said "I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't dying for you to ask me that one question, all night." Taking his warm larger hand. He lead us to a nice spot in the center of the ballroom floor, and placed one hand one my waist, the other out waiting for mine to meet it. I stared deep in his true blue eyes, and fell in love with them.

An unrecognizable song came crawling into my ears, making me lean in close to Draco, and he skillfully spun us around. His fancy footwork gave me a run for my money, not that I entirely minded. We dipped, and swirled, like a longing fantasy in a young girls mind, my mind. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a slower instrumental song came on, and I was able to do what I was aching to all night.

The handsome blonde said "I hope that every minute I spend with you, I bring you nothing less than utter bliss. I will do everything in my power to always make you crave for more of me, and when I am with you I will shower you with every ounce of love I have in my body. I think that if I ever do not succeed in doing my one and only job, that I will instantly die of failing in my one reason of existence. My affection I have for you, can and will out shine any and every other being I have in my body."

He looked deep into my midnight blue eyes, and I could not control any feelings I had in me, as his words are a drug to me. I saw a fire explode in his eyes, and soon it spread to me, and we burnt together with fiery passion. I reached my gloved hand behind his head and pulled his soft lips to partner with mine. One strong hand wrapped tightly around me, and the other cold hand caressed the back of my neck. I felt at the high of my personal fire, the climax any strong drug would bring you. His warm lips burnt mine, and I craved for more of _anything_ he could bring me.

He Killed me, when he pulled away and sensually whispered in my ear "I don't think we want the _whole_ party to watch us, as we have a good third of there eyes already." I was shocked to open my eyes and see loads of sharp dark eyes watching us closely. My face exploded with a hot blush and I buried my red face in Draco's neck, pretending all the eyes were gone.

He deeply laughed, and said "Well I think just about every male in this room has the string motivation to come rip my head off right about now." I felt cold, long fingers run up and down my whole bare back, making me shiver into him. I placed my gloved arms around his neck and played with his hair, my head in his neck. Draco started humming the beat to the song into my hair and I smiled into his neck, loving the sound.

He kissed my head while stroking my back, and humming. I was beginning to come to find myself, addicted to the feeling of Draco's warm body snugly pressed against mine. I loved how he smelt, how he felt, how he sounded, but mostly how he, _touched._

Suddenly I came crashing down form my personal heaven and went straight down to hell, also known as…reality. Narcissa was walking towards us rather vastly and had a serious look on her face, which was strange to see.

She got to us and said in a worried tone "Draco, our... _visitor, _has returned." She gave him a knowing look, and I saw him glaring back at his mother. "I need you to take Rosie away. Far away." Draco nodded stiffly and said "Of course mother and how long our guest will be-"

Draco was cut off by his mother's harsh, impatient tone as she said "As long as he pleases Draco," she swallowed and said ", as long as he pleases." And then she walked away. I looked up to Draco and questioned "What is this all about? Who's the visitor, Draco? Whats happening?!" He turned to me and placed his hands on my cheeks.

He sighed and the smell of spear mint washed over my face sending me into a trance. Draco started talking, and his voice pulled me out of that trance, being the only thing able to do so. "Rose, I need you trust me, okay?" I nodded, putting every delicate ounce of trust I had in his hands, as he kissed my forehead.

He smiled and quickly grabbed my gloved hand, weaving me through the crowd of people, and to the nearest doors. Once out, he didn't stop running until… well it seemed like he never stopped running, and I was about ready to throw my heels at Draco's head. We walked through foreign corridors, and up unfamiliar stairs, down winding pits of darkness. Draco seemed a bit tense, worked up, and frankly I didn't like it.

He led me down and west it seemed, until we were in a cold sunless hallway. He stopped suddenly and took out his wand, still holding my hand. I watched as he tapped the tapestry on a wall and whispered strange words to it. The beautiful tapestry disappeared and revealed an ugly old door.

This ugly old door had not a door hand, but a knocker which Draco tapped with his wand and the door shot open, with strange speed. Draco pulled me through the door, and shut it behind me, whispering locks. I walked into the room and was surprised with what I saw.

There was a large, very large, room with midnight blue walls, and no windows in sight. There was a large California king sized bed, covered in delicious looking thick blankets, on my left and a fireplace roaring directly opposite it. There were several bookshelves with old books on them, and random small tables with little candles on them, and there was one dark oak dresser.

There was an old fluffy black carpet beneath me, and the best part about the room was the tall ceilings that I almost couldn't see. The thing I enjoyed about it was the mystery factor behind it all and how each and everything was covered in a layer of grey dust. The room itself and everything inside it looked old... ancient.

Draco was behind me when I asked, "What is this exactly?" as turned around to face him. He was a bit closer than I thought he would be and our noises were centimeters apart. He stroked my cheek slowly and said "Trust, remember?" And then I couldn't help myself.

But with the warm fire, casting an angelic glow on his face, and his liquorish lips so close to me could you honestly blame me. I reached up, putting my hands on his face, and I pulled his sweet, unforgettable lips into mine. I felt like Wendy soaring through the sky, in _'Peter Pan', _I felt like Jasmine Flying on the carpet, in '_Aladdin'_, I felt like Aurora finally finding her prince, in _'Sleeping Beauty'._

It is all a enjoyable odd sensation he gives me, with only his lips. As they dance across my own, I can feel a hot feeling erupt in my stomach for the first time, and I suddenly ached to do more than just kiss this beautiful man. My hands roughly went to his hair, gently pulling it, he groaned and pulled me tight, pressing our bodies close. The warm feeling spread and grew so hot that it almost hurt.

I began to _want_ Draco, I kissed harder, and gripped kisses got faster and more heated with every second and I could help myself but let my lips wander to the corner of his lips, and down to his long smooth neck. I felt as if I almost couldn't control myself.

I got to the _perfect_ part, and didn't know why but I kissed him. I kissed him hard and powerful, I let my lips go free, attacking that one spot, and soon enough my teeth were sunken deep into his perfect flesh. I heard Draco groan in pain, but kept kissing and biting the same spot. I tasted the metal and rust taste of blood, and pulled away faster than a steak of lightning.

I looked up in Draco's eyes and saw the opposite of pain, but lust. I rushed the words "I'm so sorry." Out of my little mouth. He looked at me; a smile on his now reddened lips, and said "And why is this?" I looked at him shocked and said loudly "I b-bit you! I made you bleed for merlin's sake!"

He groaned, laughed and threw his head back. I saw his red blood lingering with my lipstick, standing out on his very pale neck. I tore my eyes away from that as he looked at me. He rested a hand on my cheek, put his forehead to mine, and saying "That, was very… enjoyed… on my end, Rose." I blushed at his words and smiled at the ground.

I groaned and said "Not to ruin this moment but I don't get these god-awful shoes off soon, I fear I might pass out on you." He laughed but scared me by catching me off guard and knocking my feet out from beneath me, and carried me to the large bed. He placed me on the edge and got down on one knee. Suddenly Narcissa's words rang loudly in my head "_… that night Lucius proposed to me…"_ they were quickly shooed away though, as Draco lifted my dress a bit to take off my shoes. I smiled at him and said "Well thank you kind sir." He laughed and said "Only for you my fair lady." I giggled biting my lip, and blushing.

He picked up one of my small feet and began kissing each toe, very slowly, as he did the same for the right foot too. He then began kisses upwards on my leg, stroking my other leg nicely; he got to my knee and stopped. Keeping his lips where they were, he looked up at me innocently. I smiled down at him and pulled his head up to mine.

He was hovering above me, hands on either side of my head, and I had both hands still on his cheeks. I giggled up at him and bit my lip playfully; I trailed one bare foot up Draco's clothed leg. I went higher and higher, until I hooked it over his arse, and around his strong waist.

He looked a bit surprised, but then put both of his hands behind my head, cradling it, and he leaned down capturing my lips. I tangled my fingers through his baby fine hair, and pulled my head back, putting a finger to his lips when he tried for another kiss, and I said "No!" He put on a ridiculous pout on his face, and I started hysterically laughing.

He leaned back and said "What?! What is it?" This only caused me to laugh harder. I eventually got to the holding-you-stomach-with-tears-rolling-down-you-face-and-peeing laughing stage, and apparently Draco had decided that he had enough. He slid his hands on my band and threw my in a fireman's hold over his shoulder, like a lifeless rag doll.

With my dress weighing as much, or possible very close, to me, I was very surprised at Draco's strength as he carried me around the room. He laughed along with me and said "Yeah! Who's laughing now?" after jogging around the room and taunting me he gently flung me onto the bed.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a lovely looking nightgown, it was a pastel violet and was bad out of silky material, draping on the floor. "Here, "Draco said as he tossed me the clothing ", I figure you must be wanting to take of the dress by now." I gave him a very grateful smile and said "You read my mind actually."

I stood and said commandingly "Go stand, facing the corner, no peeking!" He sighed but compelled. I face so my back was facing his and began stripping of my gown very carefully. Once off I also took of my gloves and stockings, when I was only in knickers, I slipped into the silky nightdress. I turned, slightly expecting Draco to be staring right at me, but saw him obediently standing there, hands over eyes.

I walked up behind him very quietly and rubbed my fingers through his hair, and whispered "Boo!" in his ear he laughed wrapping his long, strong arms around my waist. He opened his eyes and placed his forehead against mine saying "My turn." He leaned his lips to meet mine, and I couldn't control myself as I thrusted my body into his, but he backed away and walked over to the dresser.

He pulled out a pair of black silky sleep pants, and shamelessly, took off cloak, jacket, vest, undershirt, tie, and trousers. I stared at him in a trance; I gulped looking at his smooth chiseled abs, large strong shoulders, and perfect body. He put the pants on over his underwear, and looked up and smirked, at my expression.

He slowly walked over to me, with a look in his eyes that I absolutely craved for. He placed his hands on my waist and looked down into my eyes, for the umpteenth time that night. His fingers slowly pleased my hips and waist, as he placed his head on my neck, gently kissing me. His sweet kisses got lower and lower until I had to lift his chin up saying "A little low, don't we think Mr. Malfoy?"

His hands grabbed my waist and said "Not low enough, if you ask me." in a low sexual voice. He back walked me to the bed until I fell completely onto the soft bed. I giggled as his noise trailed up from my hips, to in between my breasts. He kissed the smooth skin of my chest until his noise was pressed to mine. I said "No, this simply wont do."

I slithered out form underneath him, and pushed him so his back was resting on the soft feathery pillows. A wide smirk was on his face as I placed my legs on either said of his lap, and wrapped my arms around him long neck. I kissed his beautiful blonde hair and his forehead, my hands were massaging his strong tight shoulders, and he moaned when my lips came to his.

I kissed every inch of his face, and when he slightly shifted his torso beneath me, I felt his hard stomach rub against a very sensitive part of me. A moan uncontrollably slipped past my slightly swollen lips, making me throwing my head back. I could suddenly feel Draco stiffen I moved against that sensitive spot against his stomach again. He kissed me fast and hard suddenly, and I felt like a fast train that crashed off its tracks when Draco suddenly pulled away.

He sighed and said "Rosemary, I think that if we don't stop now, that bad things will happen, things that i'm sure you would regret if they happened now." He looked almost pained to say that, so I knew that he really cared for me and my feelings. I nodded biting my lip and looking down. I said "Your right, i'm sorry, it seems like your the only one with there head screwed on properly."

Draco pulled my chin to make me look at him, and said sweetly "Goddammit women! When will you stop apologizing for pleasing me?!" he deeply chuckled and I smiled at him. He hugged me into him, and I kissed his chest lightly, he then said "Your choice," while motioning to a bookshelf. I sighed getting up and over to the bookshelf. I looked at all my choices and picked up my 'Mum's' favorite book. I handed the book to him and he read "_'Pride and Prejudice' _huh?" I nodded and he took my hand and led me over to the bed.

I crawled in between his legs, curling up in a little ball while snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and smiled when I traced patterns over his, surprisingly soft and smooth, stomach. One of his hands held the book the other, was stroking up and down me, staring at the roots of my hair, all the way down my back.

He opened and I smiled, closing me eyes, at the peaceful sound of an old book's spine whining and the smell of fresh books. Before I could let any wonderful sound come out of that mouth I just adored, I looked up into Draco eyes and said "Draco, who was the vistor?" he stiffened and looked down at me, which let his body calm a bit.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, comforting me, and then he leaned down kissing my forehead lovingly. He paused for a moment, and then his voice gently whispered "_… Voldermort…_" It was silent for a while, then scaring me quite frankly; Draco began the book, in his melodic voice. "…_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…" _

I sighed in his, curling deeper into his arms, as he stroked and lulled me peacefully into my, dreamless sleep.


	14. Meeting Nightmares

_Author's Note- Hey everyone! I seriously cant tell you how sorry I am that I havent posted in a while, but with getting back to school and all... y'all know! But anyways I have a truck load of new idea's and new chapters coming your way, so yeah! Please, Please keep up with the amazing reviews and please if you don't already, don't hesitate to, they seriously like make my day! :) Anyways here is chapter 14, hope you enjoy! :) _

_Chapter 14~ The Darkness Adopting Me_

It is dark, and cold. Nothing about this feels right, it's silent, and the air is thick. My body aches everywhere, and my head throbs, like I had just been hit by a truck . I could see nothing but darkness, as I walked forward. There was a sudden sharp, loud _'clang' _and I cursed silently as blood escaped my newly opened lip.

My heart has never pounded with such a speed like this, a speed that makes it almost impossible to breath. I swallowed harshly and continued forward with more cautious step. A sudden sickening smell wafted around me, and I gagged horribly, chocking on the air.

It sadly smelt as if a body had been left in a heated space for an extremely long time, slowly rotting. I almost missed the little _'click'_ noise, which came from behind me. I whipped myself around and saw a small orb of light. It only grew bigger and bigger until, the space with dully lit.

I could see burnt wall paper peeling off the walls, and stains here and there across them. I took a small step forward and I suddenly tripped on my own shaky footing. I crumbled to the floor, and a horrid pain shot to my ankle. I cradled it to me, and squinted to see a body lying on the floor, a few feet away from me.

I carefully crawled towards it and noticed a man's figure, disoriented. It was awful to see how out of order he was, with bones popped out of their rightful place, blood staining almost every inch of him, and the smell only got much stronger. I gasped when I saw the opened shocked eyes of my father.

I then crawled up and grabbed his face, shacking him to wake up. "Daddy! Daddy, come on! Come on Daddy, wake up… _Please!" _tears stormed down my face, as I senselessly shook him, begging him to wake up. I crumpled down, cradling him to my fragile body.

I rocked us back and forth, begging and pleading for something to happen. I inhaled sharply when I heard, this…_horrid_ noise. Deep mocking laughter filled the air, and I looked up to see the evil face of Voldermort. "You! You did this! You horrible beast, how could you!" I screamed with all my might at the tall figure.

He just laughed louder and louder, until soon all I could hear was the cruel laugh, trapping me in my own nightmare.

"Rose! Rosie, wake up! Calm down, Shhh. It's alright now, Rose." I heard a deep sweet voice say. I gasped while snapping my eyes open to see Draco, and he seemed more like a perfect angel with every moment I spent with him. "Shhh, Rose, it is okay now. Your dreams all gone, you're safe with me."

Draco spoke the comforting words to me as he hugged me tightly into him, and rubbed my back. I pressed my body into him, as much as I could. His embrace was like a heaven, keeping me away from that evil man. "Draco i-it seemed so… so r-real." He dried the tears I didn't know were rushing from my eyes.

"I know, I know Sweetheart. But it is okay, your safe with me now." He said soothingly to me. I nodded to him and looked up saying "I know; I'll always be safe with you." He smiled down at me caressing my cheek sweetly, and brought his sweet lips to press against mine; I wrapped my arms around him and pulled away, resting my head on his neck.

He began to hum a sweet lullaby and just like a child in their mother's arms, I fell for his lullaby and got lulled to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was at ease, when I felt his arms around me, and I saw his eyes tracing a new book, named _'La théière brûler' _some French title. I then spoke in a sleepy voice, "Do you enjoy having the upper hand, in knowing the one thing I don't?" He laughed and said "Only always." And kissed my head.

He closed the book, and looked down at me pulling me into his lap. I smelt him and closed my eyes, deeply inhaling it, I smiled and said "You smell delightful, did you know?" he looked down with an eyebrow cocked up, "Same to you darling." I giggled and suddenly felt on top of the world.

He kissed my nose and then my mouth and I moaned to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me so I was straddling his hips. I groaned he had his hands lightly massaging my arse, and I attacked him mouth with lots of lust. I sadly didn't hear the door open or the footsteps because when Lucius cleared his voice, I jumped so high I thought I might have hit the ceiling.

Standing next to the bed was Lucius and Narcissa, both with oddly concerned looks on their faces. Narcissa stepped forward and asked "Rose darling how did you enjoy last night?" I smiled at her and truthfully replied "It was absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much."

Lucius cut off our conversation by sharply saying "Rosemary, would you mind going to your room, and getting ready for breakfast?" and when I nodded he said "Thank you, Draco will pick you up there shortly." I nodded again and looked back to Draco who was giving his parents a hard knowing look.

I got off the bed, and headed out the door, when I was a few feet outside the room I heard some shouts and arguing. I ignored them and continued my way to my room. After bathing, I put on a like blue dress, which cut off above the knees, and had quarter length sleeves. The dress was sheer and flowy and covered in almost invisible white tiny polka dots; I grabbed a pair of simple white heels.

I brushed my hair through, and tied half my hair up with a white ribbon; I put on my pearl earrings and quickly sprayed a light perfume on myself. I heard a knock on my door when I was looking through my books, and rushed to it to see Draco, as he hugged me to him.

I hugged back and said "I was just about ready to die of embarrassment, Draco!" he laughed and squeezed me to him while saying "They didn't think anything of it; they'll forget about it soon, don't worry Doll." I pecked his sweet lips and he grasped my hand.

He was especially quiet as we walked down to the Dining room, and yet all the while his grasp around my waist remained comforting, and protective. When we were moments away from the doors, he stopped me and hugged me into him, while showering me with kisses. As strange as this was I enjoyed every moment of it. He looked at me and said "I just want you to know, that what is about to happen, I am very much so against it. And if I had my way, this would never happen."

He took a deep breath, grabbed my hand, and pushed the doors open. I suddenly knew why Draco was acting so strange, the room was a bit different. The long dining table was possibly longer, and it was pushed farther back. There was a large open space and pushed up facing the room was a large old looking throne type of chair.

And to shake things up even more, a very large amount of Death Eaters were lined up and down the sides of the table. Many of the people were at the Ball last night, and I wondered if they stayed to talk to Voldemort last night. I saw an empty seat between Lucius and Narcissa and knew instantly knew it was for Draco. A small part of me saddened and another part of me already had that coming.

Draco walked us to the beginning of the table, and held me close to him, I felt very safe and protected in his strong arms, and never wanted to leave their warmth. I slowly put the puzzle pieces together, and figured the throne was for that evil man that haunted my nightmares.

My body began to gently quiver, as the fear of him being in my presence was frightening enough. Draco noticed and quietly whispered soothing things to me, protecting me from my own haunting thoughts. I was wrapped up in Draco when a loud _'bang'_ was heard throughout the room.

I clung to Draco and he wrapped his arms around me as we faced the throne and our backs to the Death Eaters. The second I saw that evil face from my nightmare, my stomach clenched so tight, I thought I might just crumple up and break down again.

He flawlessly stood before us, taller than imagined; he was bathed in black cloth, so black that his white pale skin stood out from them. And his face, oh his face! It was the cruelest and most evil thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. His whitish blue eyes, stared at me with such a power. Around his eyes were dark circles, and his pale lips were played into a horrific smirk, that would make anybody's hair curl.

He stared at me from head to toe, taking me in fully, seeing me for the first awaited time. And then the evil creature spoke, his eyes still on me, "Thank you, young Malfoy. You may return to your proper place." His voice was like a cold winter's breeze, causing everyone to shiver. His voice wrapped its self around me and chocked all my courage right out of me. My grasp on Draco only tightened as my fear grew. The man's eyes shot to my hand clutching Draco, and he stared at it for a moment before, giving Draco a look.

Draco squeezed my hand, and bowed, saying "Thank you, My Lord." Before return to his parents side. And then I was alone, facing Voldemort, completely alone… without my boys. He spoke to me for the first time, and just the tone of his voice made me want to scream, and get far away.

"Rosemary Catherine, it truly is you. I finally get you, all to myself." His words made me shiver and he smirked when he noticed. "I truly am sorry for the delay of this…. this little reunion. I had some, _business_, to attend to." He stepped forward walking towards me, making me step back, before stopping in fear of his reaction.

He was mere inches away from me when he brought his cold, bony fingers to stroke my face. I flinched, as his fingers were the coldest this I had ever felt. He then said "You are your father's daughter, truly…_wonderful._"

He turned and went to sit, once down he said "You will join me Rosemary Catherine, and you will enjoy your time with me." I looked at the ground, and it was silent for a long while, until he said "Understood?" and when I did nothing, he continued talking and taunting me in a harsh tone.

"Don't you want it badly Rosemary Catherine? Do you not just ache to kill? Kill all of those men who killed your parents? Those men who took your parents' lives. Don't you just ache to tear apart those men, who did the same to your parents?" I didn't notice I was crying until the tears rushed down my face and splashed on the floor. "Those filthy men, they tore you parents limb from limb, frolicking in the blood. Laughing at their pain, and screams of torture. Sucking their soul's right out of them. Don't you want to do the same; don't you want to avenge you parents?

"Their dead Rosemary Catherine, dead because of those filthy bred men, the men you are going to kill. They burnt and danced in the flamed of your parents. How does that make you feel Rosemary Catherine?" I shook my head with tears streaming down my face, and began to breath out of order.

Voldemort got up, and walked to me, stopping inches in front of my face. He grabbed my chin in a horribly painful grip, staring into my eyes. "You _are_ going to join me. Do you understand Rosemary Catherine?" and then he disappeared. I sobbed loudly, not caring that dozes of eyes were watching me, not caring of how weak I looked.

Draco was suddenly at my side, and was maneuvering me out of the room. Once in my room, Draco and I went to my bed and we laid, just holding each other. He was stroking my hair, and I was playing with the buttons to his light blue shirt, when I finally spoke "Why did he call me with my middle name?"

Draco kissed my head and said after a paused moment, "That was what your farther called you." I nodded and looked up Draco and asked "Why does he want me so bad? Why does he torture me just in a try to get me on his side?" Draco shifted me so I was closer to him, and he answered "Well, it was said that your father was one of the best duelers of his time, and your mother graduated top of her year. So it was only obvious that they would make the perfect couple,and a perfect child; which they did. But I guess when you came along, well I suppose Voldemort just went mad trying to get to you."

I didn't say anything for a while and then Draco said "I'm so sorry for doing this Doll, but I promised Blaise and Theo that we would go to Knocktern Alley with them." I nodded and he said "Thank you so much! I'll be back soon, but do you want to come?"

I thought about it and said "No thanks, I think I'll just stay here, maybe take a bath or something." He got up with a smile and straightened out his shirt. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead gently, and said "I'll be back in the blink of an eye, try to get some rest, Doll." I waved goodbye and blew out a breath of air, as I felt very lonely without Draco by my side.

As I walked towards the bookshelf I picked up one of my favorites; '_Raymond Tully's Theory on Cast Projection Outlook Charms.'_. As I snuggled deep into my soft duvet, I released that I must have drifted off some time later, when I felt Kiley's small hands tapping on my shoulder.

I sat up fast and Kiley said in her squeaky voice "I's was told to bring Mistress Rose her dinner, when Mistress Cissa saw Miss Rosemary not at dinner." I smiled at her and said "Well thank you very much then Kiley." I looked down and saw a sliver tray with a plate pack full of food, and a pot of steaming tea.

Kiley then said "Kiley hopes the food is good, Miss Rosie, I's made a special for you." I thanked her again and after she left I gratefully dove into the plate of delicious food. Once finished, my plate and tray vanished, to where I haven't a clue. I changed into a comfy, silky, pastel green nightdress.

Just as I was placing a book back on its shelf, I heard a heavy knock on the door. I quickly said "Come in!" and placed the book down, turning to my visitor. Draco walked in and I immediately smiled a big smile at him. He smirked and said "I just came to say goodnight."

I was now sitting on the edge of the end of my bed, Draco was walking towards me, well more like sexily sauntering. I smiled and asked "How are Blaise and Theodore?" Draco made a mocking shocked face, and placed a hand to his heart as he stumbled back, in an act to look hurt.

I giggled and asked "What?!" in an innocent voice. He gasped at me and said "I dragged my beat up body all the way up to you, my darling, and you ask me how my mates are?!" He then proceeded with his act and promptly dropped to the floor in a silly looking heap.

I laughed as I ran over to him, kneeling beside him, and said "I was simply curious!" He laughed that perfect laugh, the one that would cause anyone, in their right mind or not, to swoon like a virgin seeing a nude man for the first time. He looked up at me and pulled me so I was straddling his waist; with my hands on his broad shoulders.

I saw that he did not fail to notice that my nightgown was now pooled on his chest and my legs were bare. I then also saw a fast glint of mischief then I felt large, warms hand run up and down my bare thighs. I moaned quietly and brought my lips down to Draco's.

His tongue was apparently waiting for mine, as the second I slightly opened my mouth, he wonderfully worked his tongue against mine. I shifted myself closer to him and felt as if someone had stuck a hot rod in my core and twisted it slowly… and it felt so nice.

I slowly realized that I have never felt anything like what I feel when I am around Draco, and only Draco can bring me this feeling. And the more and more this feeling comes up...the more I crave for it, when it was over and gone.


End file.
